


Untamed(ON HOLD)

by Lissachan504



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, Lee joon gi, Supernatural creatures - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Dark, Fluff, Romance, Stalking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissachan504/pseuds/Lissachan504
Summary: Hidden within our world lies a sacred place that few know of and those who do, fear.  A secret haven nestled deep in the jungle of Nagual, a home to beasts over 1000 years old. Known as "Harimanu," and written in folklore as werecats or shifters, these magical beings can change form whenever, wherever, and into whatever they choose.  Scattered to the wind, thanks to archaeologists, scientists, and hunters there are scarcely 200 left in the world.One, Joon Gi, a hot-tempered half-breed, has been banished from his clan and home. Accused of trying to seduce his brother's wife, he's been cursed by the head shaman to remain in the form of a kitten until the 7th full moon. Struggling to survive, Joon Gi moves from boat to boat until he docks in the busy city of Batton, Pennsylvania. Looking for refuge he only finds harsh temperatures and brutality. All seems hopeless until an obscure and shy woman named Emma finds him on her way home from working the night shift.Will Joon Gi be able to hide what he is from Emma until he can change back?





	1. Chapter 1

An AU Lee Jun Ki fanfiction.  
~Fantasy~Supernatural~Romance~*triggers: Violence/Stalking/Abuse*

 

Emma yawned, lazily stretching her sore arms over her head. The hours and hours of scrubbing the Yamamoto office complex was beginning to wear on her. Although it paid incredibly well, and the schedule suited her introverted needs, it was hard work. She yawned again, pausing at her green locker to retrieve her belongings before hopping the train home. Her tiny hands grasped the cold lock and began to twist the dial in a precise pattern.

"Five...one...one two." She mouthed the numbers as her fingers spun the wheel.

CLICK.

She smiled, putting the padlock aside and popped the locker open. While gathering her things she from the narrow space, she glanced down at her watch.  
"4:30 am." Her tired eyes widened. She had better hurry. It took almost a half hour to walk to the station; if she didn't move; she would miss the train and have to wait forty minutes for the next one. It sucked that her car's transmission was busted, again and she had to rely on public transportation, but it couldn't be helped. The constant repairs on her semi working car were killing her. She should just scrap the piece of junk and get a new one...but she never had time. Slapping the metal door shut she quickly applied the lock and hurried out into the hall.

"See you next week, Emma!"

Startled her body jerked and she turned mid-jog to see her pint-sized co-worker waving vigorously. "Oh! See ya, Molly. Have a good morning," Emma answered awkwardly, still walking backward towards the exit.

Molly was always upbeat and did everything 110%. She reminded Emma of a ruby haired pixie on a six pack of Redbull. "Right on!" She laughed cheerfully and continued to toss the full bags of trash in the large garbage hauler.

At times Emma envied her openness. She often wondered why a person with such a bright personality would choose the night shift. She was sure she had her reasons but, someone that sunny should be working in a daycare or hospital instead of part of a maintenance crew.  
Sliding on her fleece jacket, she poked the button to call the elevator. Nervously she checked her watch again.

"4:39 am." Emma groaned and began to tap her scuffed boot impatiently on the gray blocked carpet. Why did this particular elevator take forever? The building was over 30 floors, but it seemed like an old man with a crank was operating it. To make time go faster she tugged on a blue beanie over her short strawberry blonde locks, and with a finger, she pushed the angled cut bangs from her worried brow. She hated waiting, more than anything.

"Come on!" She complained aloud. 

DING!

"Finally!" She breathed rushing into the mirrored metal box and repeatedly hit the "Lobby" button until the doors shut. After an agonizing pause, the heavy doors crept across the track and thunked close. Then one by one the elevator moseyed to the ground floor, and in between the monotone dings, Emma would gaze down obsessively down at her watch. Come on!!! 

She knew what the outcome of this would be. There was no way she was gonna make it; even if she ran the whole way. She sulked scratching her temple frustrated. Might as well grab a coffee on the way, it was gonna be a long wait. Damn pokey elevator.

DING! and slowly the doors rolled open to the glass and brass lobby. No longer in a hurry, she wandered to the security gate and tapped it with her badge.

"Good Night, Miss Bryant!" The gray-haired and perpetually tired night watchman called out from his circular desk. A command center of monitors, flashing lights and coffee cup rings. He lifted his large man paw hand and gave a lazy wave.

"Night Bill." She responded unenthusiastically, moving to the revolving doors and shoved hard with her shoulder. The gold trimmed glass pane spun with a loud "woosh, woosh" and just like that she was pushed out onto the cold, wet streets. Raining too huh? Well, just my luck.

Surveying the area she noticed very few people were moving about and Emma was okay with that. The warm gold glow of the lamps was deceiving, they gave off no heat just ambient light within their rod iron cages. Gray thick smoke belched out from the sewer grates that lined the rough and cracked asphalt. The darkened buildings loomed ominously over the empty parking lots. Yes, this was what she was used too and as timid as she was this creepy atmosphere was better than having to deal with traffic and packed buses.

Leisurely she pulled her coat tighter and descended the steep stone steps to the main sidewalk; the first step in her long journey home.

~~~~~>

 

Limping, weakly across the grimy subway platform, Joon Gi caught a glimpse of a bowed cardboard box beneath a floating concrete station bench. He paused for a moment to examine the potential rest spot. It was out of the way and seemed dry for the most part. Sluggishly he lifted his tiny gray paw to wipe raindrops from his whiskers. A good a place as any, and it was conveniently next to a trashcan. 

He couldn't remember how many days it had been since he'd eaten anything but scraps he scrounged here, there and obliging bins. He would starve if he didn't find something real soon. He let out a long drawn out sigh and became lost in his despair. How long much longer would he have to endure this torture? 

Not only was he cast out of his ancestral home Nagual, but he has also been bestowed a cruel punishment as well. A warrior, trapped within a tiny, frail body of a domestic kitten until the 7th full moon of the year. The odds of him surviving such a thing alone... would be almost zero, and they knew that.

His kind; The Harimaru were born of a legendary bloodline; beings that can shift into whatever animal they choose. Anything from a rhino to a great owl, although each clan mate had a preferred form. His being a panther. A sleek and powerful predator with speed and deadly precision. Which why it was painful for him to be trapped like this... Instinctually,he rolled his ears back irked.

Hagani, the elder shaman, didn't even listen to his plea before sentencing him. Under the watchful eyes of his big brother Naska, he was stripped of honor, beaten and tossed into a pea sized boat not even big enough for a dog. It was agonizing, ridiculous and humiliating... Joon would have rather been put to death.

What was he to do now? He had no clue how to function in this society... and also he didn't how much time there was until the next moon cycle. He found it to be too dangerous to walk around freely to check, especially in this state. 

His form wobbled a bit making his legs shake.He really needed rest and soon or he would collapse. He stretched his mouth in a hearty yawn, and finally he moved as quick as his body would carry him to that bench...to his temporary home.

And that's when he saw her...

 

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment or vote if you would like more.


	2. A new roomate

An AU Lee Jun Ki fanfiction.  
~Fantasy~Supernatural~Romance~*triggers: Violence/Stalking/Abuse*

 

After retrieving cheap coffee from a local 24-hour convenience store, Emma descended the dimly lit steps to the Subway

After retrieving cheap coffee from a local 24-hour convenience store, Emma descended the dimly lit steps to the Subway. She needed to stay awake as long as possible and maybe the extra caffeine would help. The trip home wasn't a short one; was nearly forty-five minutes. Which was why she had really wanted to catch that earlier train. Now she would have to fight sleep the whole ride. It wasn't going to be easy.

Turning the bend, she passed through the cold metal turnstiles and to her destination; platform #6. The darkest and dirtiest of all the stops. If a murder were going to be committed, this would be the ideal spot. Totally creepy, and not something she should be thinking about.

Shaking off a chill she parked herself on the stone bench nearest to the flickering lights. With a loud exhale she tugged her neon blue earbuds from her inner pocket and pushed one in her left ear. For safety sake, she only ever wore one; this way she could still be aware of her surroundings. A girl can't be too careful.Anxiously she peeked over her shoulder. She breathed, trying to relax her tightening nerves. He can't hurt you anymore...

"Now the waiting begins..." Her soft voice sounded hollow in the long dark, cement tunnels.

Off in the distance, she could hear the rain picking up. Huge drops were pounding on the plexiglass archway like thousands of fingers tapping a random beat. It was oddly soothing. Emma always had a thing for rainstorms. One of the three things in the world that calmed her. Even as a kid, she loved to watch storms from her window bench. She smiled absently at the fond memory. How she missed those simple times.

Shifting her weight, she crossed her legs at the ankles and began to fiddle with her phone idly; that's when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something small and furry creeping out from under the security gate. Curious she leaned forward squinting her eyes to improve clarity. What the heck is it? A rat? No too big...The rats in Pennsylvania weren't that big...not yet at least.

Timidly, the small matted creature stepped out into the light. Half silhouetted by the dark, its narrow shimmery eyes appeared to have a magical golden glow. Oh God..it's a cat? Or a kitten rather. From the look of it, the tiny feline had been wandering around in the grimy tunnels for a while. SO tiny...scared! Poor thing. She thought sympathetically. 

"Oh...???" She asked, tugging out the earbud. "How did you get down here little guy?"

It cocked its head slowly raising one paw from the ground and gawked at her terrified;Ready to bolt at any second.

Emma set her coffee down and slid to the edge of the bench carefully. Toning down her voice to a gentle whisper she called out to the frightened kitten again. This poor thing can't stay out here...it'll starve or freeze. The weather was supposed to get colder next week, maybe even snow.

"Hey... it's okay. I won't hurt you." She cooed.

Reaching slowly into her inner pocket and pulled out a bag of jerky she had bought earlier from the office vending machine. Not bad for two bucks. At the sound of the rustling of plastic, it perked up its ears, and its gaze instantly followed her every move as she pullout out a thick piece of meat from the pouch. 

"I bet you're hungry..." She commented holding out the snack. " It's not much, but I don't mind sharing..."

The cat licked his chops in anticipation. With its fear being pushed aside by hunger, the little fuzzball inched closer. Then paused curling its tail around itself and waited.

"I take that as a yes." She replied, tossing the jerky to her new friend. "Here you go."

Quickly as it could, it darted forward and snatched up the dried beef in its mouth. Tiny growls escaped at it furiously chewed, all the while keeping a close eye on her and its surroundings. She giggled, so fierce. Although she wouldn't consider herself a pet person, there was something about this little furball that warmed her heart. Feeling lost, alone and scared was something she knew very well. Then it just popped into her mind out of nowhere. Take him home Emma.

The idea was ridiculous. She could barely take care of herself...let alone a kitten. It was a huge responsibility, and she was gone most nights because of work she reminded herself watching it finish up the last few crumbs. However, she knew if it stayed down here...it wouldn't survive. Take a chance Emma, you know you're lonely as hell, and this is much safer than a boyfriend...

" So..." She said, catching the kitties attention. It blinked its attention toward her, continuing to swipe its pink tongue over its mouth to get the bits lodged in its bent whiskers. "I know you don't know me, but with a clear conscience...I can't leave you here. So how bout a deal?"

The dusty gray feline narrowed it's golden gaze as she spoke, watching each word with interest. OMG, she was losing her mind... She was having had a one-sided conversation with a stay cat. UGh.. oh well. Let's not walk to the void of madness, why not an all out run!!!

"This deal is negotiable of course so don't feel pressured; you can leave at any time. " She smiled clasping her gloved fingers together. "So... I'm thinking you come home with me, I'll clean you up, feed you and give you a warm place to sleep. And... the only thing I want in return is an uncomplicated companion to complete my lonely life. That's all..."

It sat silently for a moment, twitching its right ear as if processing her offer. Then to her surprise, it cautiously limped across the platform and crawled weakly up on her work boots. Lifting its head it gave a tiny." Mew..."

Emma grinned excitedly. "I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Leaning down she collected the scrawny kitten in her hands, and gently tucked it in her jacket. It didn't hesitate to snuggle up next to her ribs, desperately trying to warm it frozen bones. After a few moments of adjusting, it found a comfy spot and drifted off to sleep.

Now Emma wouldn't be alone anymore, she had a new roommate and this made her unusually happy.


	3. Safe and Warm

Joon was so exhausted that he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep.Perhaps it was the warmth of her body or the gentle strumming of her heart... It didn't really matter at the moment, he was out of the cold and for the fist time since he had arrived, he felt safe. He heard a loud click and a few seconds later a thump of a door shutting.He yawned peeking out in between the zipper of her coat. With one arm she tossed her keys in a basket on a nearby table. 

"Well..." she sighed, looking down at him. "This it...home. Whatcha think?"

He gazed around the small but warm environment. The smell was sweet like spring blossoms and it was inviting. It was no beach bungalow but he wasn't really in a position to be picky. He was grateful to this obscurely kind woman for taking him in...

"How bout we get you cleaned up and get some food in that tiny belly? Sound good?" She asked gently scratching his head. In reaction to her touch, he felt a purr vibrate low in his chest. It startled him at first. What the hell? What is this all about? 

Joon wiggled pulling himself out further." Mewww." He squeaked. Damn it, how humiliating.... 

She giggled trying to keep her grip on him.

"Okay...okay." She replied undoing the restraint and tugging him from her jacket. " Impatient aren't we..."

You have no idea. He thought to himself amused. Not one of his stronger points. He was known for strength and speed... not patience. The relief of knowing that he wouldn't freeze to death tonight made him slightly overjoyed. Maybe too much so.

The girl chuckled musically lifting him up closer to her face. "I'll let you win for today."

Then it happened again, a low rhythmic purr crawling up his chest to his throat. So strange...perhaps he was just that starved for interaction. Get your head on straight man... she has no idea what she's getting into. She was just a human after all.

Carefully she wandered into a small room off in the corner o the house and flipped on the light. It was so bright it made him squint. When his vision came back to clarity, he realized he was in the tiniest bathroom on the planet. White walled subway tiles and a gray slate floor. Sink, tub, and toilet all crammed into the space and very little in the way of decorations. Just a few fancy hand towels and a metal basket of scented soaps. She wasn't like anyone woman he knew. They always had tons of frilly things on any surface they could find.

Twisting the knob on the sink with her free hand, the water spilled out of the silver faucet into the pristine basin. She tested the temperature a few times before setting him down on the edge. 

"Ahh, perfect." She said sliding her arms out of her coat and tossing it in the corner, followed by her fuzzy cream sweater only leaving her oversized v neck tee behind. "You're going to hate this.. but you'll feel..." 

Her words were cut off by him entering the warm pool himself. It felt amazing, so amazing in fact he trilled stretching his tiny worn body out under the water. Joon didn't care how it sounded, not right now not at all. It had been weeks since he had been clean. The only time he could bathe is when it rained and that was horribly cold.

"Well, I'll be damned. A cat that likes baths?" She laughed clapping her hands. "How lucky am I?"

"Mewww." He replied splashing his paws wherever he could playfully, then glancing up at her. Her smile made his belly warm quickly. It's been a while since someone showed him any kindness. He wanted to say thank you with his own lips but "meow" was the only thing that came out. Damn this curse. Damn it to hell.

Grabbing a plastic bottle to her left she squeezed some in her hand.The air was suddenly filled with mint and rosebud.

"Come here." Lifting him slightly out of the water and lathered soap in his matted fur. Her slender fingers worked through the knots tenderly as possible." Trust me here okay? I promise this will be painless. I just wanna get this nasty out of your fur."

Everything in him told him to trust her and he couldn't get over how comfortable he was with that idea. To go home with a complete stranger in his condition? He must have temporality went mad. Although, she was so different than the alluring women he was used to on the island. They only showed this much affection to their mates and only when they wanted something. They desired power and position above all else; not love. 

"I can't imagine what you went through."She whispered as she continued to mother him. " Poor thing. Who could be so cruel?"

He didn't struggle, he relaxed into her hands as she scrubbed him vigorously.The water in the basin was quickly turning muddy with all the grime he had collected in the dirty tunnels.

"It doesn't matter now, though." She said pulling a comb from the basket. "I'll keep you safe and warm."

He wished that was true. All he ever wanted was a happy home with a woman who loved him for him, not his rank in the tribe. Was that too selfish to ask for? However, when the seventh full moon hit, her opinion of him would soon change. He should try not to get too attached to her.

The cleaning went on for a bit longer with the comb to removed the clumps, then when she was finally satisfied that he was adequately pristine she lifted him from the pool and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. First to sop up the remaining water, next she began to dry him. Softly and as gentle as possible. 

"Now, that's better, much better... "Pausing for a moment to admire her handy work. "There was a little black fuzzy kitten under all that dirt."

She sighed and placed him on the tile floor

She sighed and placed him on the tile floor. He shook his damp fur and with squeaky cries he waddled unsteadily over to her feet. 

She smiled crouching down to his level. "Shall we get some breakfast?I don't have any cat food, but I think I have some leftover bacon in the fridge. I'll get you some kitty food tomorrow, sound good?"

Good? That sounded freakin fabulous. Anything that wasn't scraps that he scrounged in the trash would be heavenly. Yes, please.

Joon squeaked again and climbed up on her boots. This was going to get annoying really quick. But for now, he would be thankful for his amazingly good fortune.


	4. Chapter 4

AU:Lee Joon Gi Dark /Romance Fan Fiction.

 

After the brisk scrubbing in the sink, Emma wandered through the softly lit living room to the small eat-in kitchen. She curled her toes at the cold hardwood floors with a hiss. This was the coldest room in the house for some reason. Only when she was baking did it have any heat and that was almost never.

Flinging open the fridge door, she rummaged through the piles of old take-out cartons for the remainder of the thick sliced bacon. Emma rarely cooked, it wasn't her thing and plus she hated dishes. Besides, no one ever came to visit her anyway, well except her fabulous neighbor Julian. Who was a popular male model for cologne and expensive clothing ads. He was also 100% gay, but that wasn't a big deal to her. He was her dear friend and that's all that she cared about. Sometimes her Mom would stop by before she went to the hospital for the night shift, but she is always on call. Her visits were often short. Being a first class ER doc will do that.

"AH!!" She exclaimed yanking the plastic pack from the shelf. " Score!"

"Mewwww!" 

The high pitched cry caused her stop turn in that direction. Now incredibly fluffy and scampering as quickly as possible across the tile was her new roommate. She tossed the wrapped bacon on the island counter and crouched down to greet him. 

"Hey you..." She replied giving him a scratch. "Ready for that breakfast?"

The feline squeaked and rubbed his head in her hands. At closer inspection, she noticed that her little friend indeed had soft and silky black fur with just a hint of fuzz, but also there was a ruby red cast along with his tiny triangle ears. Something she didn't see before with all the dirt. How unique.

"Okay, Okay...I get the hint. Food." She giggled continuing to pet him even when he began to nibble her fingers.

Emma slowly rose moving to the stove with the kitten in tow. Collecting the frying pan from the lower cabinet she set it on top the burner and clicked on the heat. 

"Now you have to work with me here kiddo," She said peeling the meat from the package, gently laying it in the warming pan." I don't cook very well...so it may get a little bit burnt."

"Meeeew" He responded dancing a figure 8 around her ankles over and over. She had to focus her energy not to fall on her face and or burn herself on the hot open flame.

She nodded." You don't care, do you? Just as long as it goes in your belly?"

He stopped, looking up at her with half narrowed eyes and purring so loud that he sounded like an overpriced chair massager. How could so much noise come out of that little body? It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Not looking away, he plopped his butt on the tile curling his tail around his front paws and yawned lazily.

"I thought so..." She said returning to cooking.

It didn't take very long to fry up the bacon and by some miracle, she didn't burn it for once. After letting it cool for a bit she crumbled up the pieces into a small bowl. He practically dived head first into the dish, barely coming up for air.

"Easy ..." She cautioned. " You'll choke if you eat too fast."

He didn't listen and shoved his face back into the bowl with bits stuck in his whiskers. She shook hear head, leaving him to his feast. Poor thing was starved almost to death. She wondered how long he had been down in those tunnels, alone? Perhaps something happened to the mother cat? It wasn't uncommon for a stray to get hit by the oncoming trains.

She exhaled loudly entering the living room dropping down onto her red wine colored sofa. What a week? Thank god she had the weekend to look forward to. Maybe Julian would want to go pet shopping with her? Emma yawned, leaning her head back on the plush cream blanket that covered the back of the couch. Sluggishly she rubbed her cheek against its soft fabric. It wouldn't take much for her to pass out right here. It would suck when she woke; her neck would be all stiff, but for now... She was about to close her eyes when she suddenly felt the fuzzball jump up on the cushion next to her, purring contentedly. 

"Finished your feast fuzzy butt?" She asked heavy-lidded. 

The kitten inched over to her, curling up next to her hip. Still with the motor on full blast.

She laughed. "Ah...happy are we? You're welcome and I promise you will never have to go through that again as long as you're with me."

A tiny tired "mew" escaped, then he shut his eyes.

Strangely enough, she felt good about rescuing the little guy. From what she had seen he was assumably okay with her and thankful. It was weird how he seemed to know what she was saying to him. Shaking off the notion, she shifted to her side snuggling closer and carefully brushed her fingertips through his fur.

"Sleep sweet." She whispered. Her last words before drifting off herself in the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time.

\-------->

Joon's dreams were twisted and dark. The torment of what he had to endure over the last few months replaying over and over didn't want to relent. Being stripped, bound by heavy silver chain and mounted to the ground while the tribe shaman chanted eerily over him, painting his bare skin with blood... is something not easily forgotten. They.. they were supposed to be his family. His heart sank realizing he really was alone in this strange place...

Sluggishly his eyes opened expecting to see cold cement tunnels but slender fingers came into focus. He blinked a few times, expecting them to vanish, although they didn't. Slowly he lifted his head, edging closer to test the reality of what his mind was showing him. Cautiously he inhaled deeply. Mint and a faint scent of raspberry. filled his nostrils. She was real. He thought he had dreamt her up in his trip into madness...He was half starved and exhausted to the point of passing out. 

When Joon's attention suddenly shifted beside him as he felt breath on his face. There nestled next to him was the gentle girl fast asleep; one arm cradling him the other curled and rested under her chin.

His gaze lingered over her for a long while. She didn't have anything in common with the women from Nagual. They were bronze skinned, sunkissed and curvacious. Most born ravishingly beautiful and with seducing auras and powerful magic. His female kin cared very little for sentiment, or emotional bonds. They mated for rank and most of the time would seek pleasure elsewhere...Not monogamous.

This girl, his benevolent savior, had delicate features, attractive, but not overly so. She was slender and tall, creamy fawn toned skin with a blush of pink; Also dusted with freckles over her neck, arms, and hands. The same on her nose. The shiny strawberry blonde locks were slightly wavy and hugged close to her jaw. She wasn't unattractive in any way...just different. It was her compassionate nature that struck him. He never had that...tender affection. Desire and lust yes, love? Not at all.

Emma stirred, parting her lips with a faint sigh. Joon's eyes instantly were drawn to those subtle curves. Soft, peach and had a little shimmer to them. He suddenly found himself wishing he had human hands. The urge to brush his thumb over that silky skin was incredibly intense. It took him back a bit. Don't even... he scolded his wanton thought. He couldn't be with her. After he changed back, After he changed back, when the curse was finally broken and.. she saw what he really was, she would be afraid of him and furious for deceiving her. Then he would be alone again. 

He felt compelled to cling to her. This demure creature; shy and beautiful. Tender and loving. As different as can be...but she was all he had and he wanted to keep that warmth as long as possible.

He had no one and nothing else...but Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: Lee Joon GI Fan Fiction/ Supernatural/Dark Romance.

 

Emma smiled excitedly as the doorbell chimed. " Be right there!!!" She called out, hurrying out of the bathroom, pausing for a moment at the sofa to scratch her little fur baby behind the ears, then rushed to the door. 

As she opened, her dear neighbor, Julian Armond stood framed elegantly in the old frame. Always ready for a photo op.

"Emmy, my love." He flashed her a dashing grin, handing her a bottle of orange juice. " How are you?"

She took the offering. Julian was a huge health food nut. When he had time, he would send her meals to make sure she ate properly. Apart from being alluringly handsome with his soft weathered amber colored eyes and slightly scruffy jawline, he was kind and would do anything for the people he cared about.

"Julies!" She grinned giving him a warm hug. " it's been days since I have seen your beautiful face."

"Yes Yes... I know." He admitted patting her back gently. " I hope you can forgive me. I was thrown into one shoot after another by my workaholic manager."

" Oh, that good huh? I can't wait to see them." She said finally releasing him and ushering him into the living room. 

"So where is he?" Julies asked. "The little fuzzball?"

Helping him with his leather jacket she pointed to the couch. "He's over there...be easy he was a mess when I found him."

He smirked, leaning over the back of the sofa curiously, which was followed by a dramatic gasp. "Oh, my god. He's adorable!"

"I know right!" Emma replied moving beside him and clasping his arm with a giggle.

"Did you give him a name yet?"

"Uh.. not yet." She said softly. " It needs to fit him."

Releasing Julian's arm, Emma reached over the head rest and collected the sluggish kitten from his slumber. He yawned, stretching his tiny paws out. Then purr motor clicked on as she cuddled him in her arms.

"Look at that!" Julies chuckled observing the scene closely." I have never seen a stray act that way. They are usually timid and it can take months for them to warm up to you...But his little guy, he looks like he's already attached to his rescuer."

" Yea." She said. " He even likes baths. He jumped right in the sink! No freaking out or claws involved."

"Awesome!" Julian cheered. "Can I pet him?"

Emma nodded sliding over. "Sure."

When Julian tried to greet the feline, his eyes popped wide open, cocking his tiny ears back. A low growl rumbled in his belly.

" Hey..." Emma coaxed." It's okay, he won't hurt you."

The cat, however, didn't share her point of view and recoiled from Julian.

"it's cool guy..." Held his palms up in surrender. " Maybe he was abused by a man?"

Emma held him tighter, tenderly stroking his ears. The cat almost seemed like he was glaring at him "I didn't think of that..."

"Yeah. I see commercials all the time for animal abuse...just a sad world we live in." Julian replied with a bitter frown. " People can be cruel."

"I know it..." She whispered against the kitten's soft fur. "I know better than anyone...."

Her friend leaned over and poked her arm. " Stop that, Emmy!" With a stern voice.

"Hmmm?"

"That part of your life is over..." He reminded her tenderly. " He can't do anything from behind bars, right?"

Emma nodded feeling her body begin to shake. Just the thought of...him make her want to run and hide. Although it was true, that part...the worst part of her life, was over. Somehow feeling her distress, the fuzzball lifted his head and pawed under her chin.The tiny pads of his toes pressing to her neck, it brought her back from the dark road she was about to go down.

"Mmew.." He muttered at her. Those shimmery gold eyes, filled with such worry. Was he picking up on her bad mood vibes? She smiled, kissing the top of the animals head. "I'm okay...bad memories is all."

The kitten stared at her for a moment curiously, as if assessing if she was speaking honestly, then he made the most adorable trill. 

Emma grinned, lifting him closer. " What? Still worried?"

Julian giggled. " He definitely is a strange little thing... So attentive to his new mommy."

"Mommy?" She gazed over at her beautiful friend. " I don't know about that. I haven't even given him a name."

" Oh? Well, let's think of a good one, something unique..."He paused rubbing the scruff on his chin for a moment. " How bout Neko?"

"Neko?" She asked perking her brow. 

" Yeah, it means "cat" in Japanese."

"Hmm. That sounds nice..." She replied. " It suits him."

"Then Little Neko it shall be!" Julian replied with a cheer. "Now...Let us gather things to spoil this cute little fuzzy, Yes?"

Emma laughed gently putting Neko down on the sofa. Quickly the feline hopped up on the arm and curled up still keeping a sharp eye on her. "Be good now okay? I'm going out for a bit to get you a couple of things...like real kitty food for one."

Neko blinked with a soft mew.

" I'll be back soon." She scritched him one last time and headed out the door. She felt a bit guilty for leaving him so soon, but she really needed supplies. She hoped he would be okay and not get into too much mischief.


	6. Nightmares...

The sound was soft at first causing him to question if he really heard it. So he ignored it until it resonated again through the darkened rooms; louder this time. Joon raised his head off his paws and carefully scanned the living room from his perch on the arm of the couch. 

Nothing, only the gentle hum of the colorful butterfly nightlight that hugged a baseboard adjacent to his warm nest. Its prismatic glow illuminated the stairs leading up to Emma's room. A room was forbidden to go. Other than that...the room was silent.

He recalled her going on and on that day. She explained in great detail, that she had many crystal and breakable antiques on display and she didn't want him to "accidently" knock them over while playing. This was an acceptable request, considering all she had done for him. The bed chamber was thought of as a personal space; a peaceful sanctuary to rest and sometimes to share intimate experiences. The random thought affected him more than it should have. He'd been without that tender connection for so long, it hurt. It's probably why he clung to Emma so hard. Damn you Eniri... 

As he was about to return to his slumber, the whimpering echoed once more drawing his focus. Was that crying? A child? His ears twitched, tiny fur covered receivers straining to pick up any clues on the source of the noise. Luckily being what he was... his senses were keen.

"Stop..." The distressed cry begged; eerie and haunted. 

A sudden pang of panic struck his heart. He recognized that voice immediately. Emma? Is she in danger? His body reacted before his mind. On his small legs, he climbed out of the old wood slated clementine box, rushing over the plush cream rug to the landing.

At the bottom of the daunting steps, he hesitated. He wanted to obey her wishes but also needed to make sure if she was safe. Although he didn't know what a spot like him was going to do against an attacker. Maybe bite their ankles? If only he could shift...

"No...please." Emma's terrified pleas continued. " I'm..sorry."

He paced frantically for a few moments, then finally decided that he would accept any punishment if he could prevent her from harm. He would protect her, even if it killed him.

Darting up the carpeted planks; He moved faster and faster as he approached the door. 

Hold on, I'm coming...

Unfortunately, in his blinding haste to rescue his delicate roommate, he miscalculated the distance to the entryway. His legged fumbled on the edge of the step resulting in tumbling at a fast roll. First colliding with the floor, then roughly slamming into the door frame. Joon shook his head to shake off the pain and try to pull his eyes back into clarity. Curse this little body.

After a sluggish recovery, he inched to the frame. Crawling over on his belly, he peeked under the door. From what he could see, the moonlit room appeared to be empty, but his vision was limited by the opening. However, he didn't smell any unknowns. It was only her.

"No.. STOP" She screamed. " Steven..."

The agonizing tone in her voice caused him to frantically paw at the barrier between them. Come on come on... The knob rattled in protest to his assault; However not bending to his will. but he persisted and in the end, he was rewarded. Slowly, the door cracked open, just small enough for him to squeeze through. He did so swiftly.

Joon didn't waste any time, he trotted across the cold dark wood floors to the dainty peach colored bench that rested at the bottom of her bed and hopped up. Now at a proper height to clearly inspect the situation, his eyes fell on the tormented Emma.

" I'm sorry..." She said twisting her fist into her blankets.

A nightmare? Cocking his head. Something that had been plaguing her for a while from the looks of it. He was no stranger to what she was feeling. To be haunted by things, bad things from your past... An invisible affliction, but still painful as hell.

Cautiously his padded his way onto the bed and crept up to her side. She lay on her back with her sweat dotted face towards him. Her body was trembling so violently, hard enough to shake the headboard. She couldn't go on like this or she would hurt herself...

He wanted to comfort her, as a man; take her in his arms and hold her until the tremors stopped. But he wasn't a man right now... he was a helpless little creature. What could he do? Then it dawned on him. When he had nightmares in the village, Imsa, the only friend he really had on the island, she would gently stroke his arm until his mind eased. Could he do that? Well, he didn't have hands but, he had to try.

As gently as he could, Joon crossed the tangled covers and tucked his tiny body between her shoulder and neck. Placing his paws on her skin he began to massage in a slow rhythm. At first, it didn't seem to work, as he was going to try a different method Emma's breathing softened.  
Hell...it's working. He thought relieved and shocked at the same time. After a few minutes, the trembling also subsided...her face less tormented. He was able to help her after all.

He hadn't realized it but somewhere in his musing, she had cracked her tear-streaked eyes and was looking at him.  
"Neko..." She whispered tenderly petting his head. "Did I scare you? I..I'm sorry...."  
He purred and snuggled closer to her, close enough to feel her pulse against his fur.  
"I'm okay...it was just a nightmare. Only a nightmare."   
It sounded like she was more trying to convince herself and not him. What has this girl been through?  
" I know I said...you can't be in here...but..." She said curling towards him. "I don't want to be alone. Just for tonight...okay."  
No matter what she said, he wasn't leaving her like this... he couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly 2 months had passed since she had found her little Neko; He had adapted surprisingly well to his new environment and to her work schedule with few mishaps. Occasionally he would get a bad case of the "zoomies" and terrorize her living room furniture, but not often. The feline spent most of his days tucked inside her customized backpack and rarely left her side. The thought of leaving him alone made her heart hurt. After all he had been through...she just couldn't.

Emma sighed turning away from the frost covered window redirecting her gaze to the sofa where the sleeping Neko was curled up on the arm. His favorite spot she mused with a grin. Not only did that spot have the warmth from her gas fireplace that sat a few feet from his perch, but also it was a prime location to observe the kitchen, living area, the staircase that lead to her room and the front door. To any strange noise, he would pop his little head up like a sentinel and alert her to the disturbance with a low growl. At times more like a watchdog than a cat. He was suspicious of visitors, including Julian. Although as fierce as he was to outsiders, Neko had to know where she was all the times or he would panic... Like she would leave him or something...

"Nekkkko..." She called out quietly so not to startle him. "It's almost dinner time..."

One ear perked up immediately, followed a drawn-out "Raaaoow." 

She chuckled crossing her arms over her oversized knit cardigan. " I thought that'd get your attention sleepy head!" 

After a hearty stretch of his paws, he hopped off the arm and hurried to her feet to begin the figure 8 dance.

"Uhuh... I thought," Bending down to collect the furball mid lean. " You were gonna help me decorate for the holiday???"

"Meoww." He replied innocently rubbing his head against her cheek.

"Yeah yeah...spoiled brat." Slinging him over her shoulder then crossing the cozy room to the kitchen. Gently Emma set Neko on the island and pointed her finger at his tiny nose. " Stay." He sniffed her hand then proceeded to nibble on the end of it. 

" Hey hey...those teeth are sharp..." Roughing up his soft fur. " Easy... or no roasted pork for you!" This cat was addicted to Chinese food, which they had every Friday; Kinda turned into a tradition on her days off. She knew very well that she should be giving him cat food, but...when he gives her that sweet little kitty face. UGH... she couldn't resist.

Yeah, he was spoiled rotten no joke. The cat ate better that she did sometimes but she didn't really care. She absolutely adored him. Taking him home that day was the best decision she had ever made.

RINGGG

Her cell announced its presence from the dark recesses of her jean pockets. She perked a brow pulling the device free.

"Unknown caller." Was displayed on the screen. All playfulness drained from her body and was instantly replaced with anxiety. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat; Her finger hanging over the phone icon. No...it can't be him. She breathed.

"Hello...?" She answered reluctantly.

Nothing but dead air and a low hum replied. Icy shivers crawled up her back as she listened to the eerie silence. A bad connection? Maybe they have bad reception? Her mind threw as many possible scenarios as it could to keep her from thinking...it was him. Not working, though.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Her voice cracked grabbing Neko's attention. He padded over pausing just at the edge of the island; ears cocked and eyes narrowed at the offending device she held in her hand. " I can't hear you..."

Static. Her breaths quickened as she strained her ears to hear something; anything. Still, she was granted no reward. Could it be Julian? His phone was always acting up....yeah, that's it.

"Julian is that you?" Her hands shook holding the cell next to her head. No...he can't. It's not him Emma. " Just come over if you want something..."

Again no response, just dead space. Now, she was getting freaked out. She quickly pulled the phone away and ended the call with frantic tapping the glowing glass. That was creepy...Really creepy.

 

Thank you for reading. Sorry, this is so short but I'm prepping for Chapter 8. Be prepared for a super long chapter...


	8. 7th Full Moon

At first, the feeling was faint; a dull ache slowly radiating within the walls of his bones. It created an unpleasant throbbing in his body when he lay in one position too long, but not something he couldn't ignore. However, gradually throughout the last couple of nights, it had progressed, gnawing relentlessly at his muscles and joints. Cold chills he couldn't shake soon followed and the empty hollow of fatigue had all but played him out. It wasn't like him to get sick, but in his current form, anything was possible. He was weaker...and didn't have the ability to rejuvenate his energy.

Joon breathed a heavy sigh, lacking the willpower to do much else; not even saunter to his bowl for food. This will worry her, he thought to rest his chin on the lip of his clementine box. Hell, it worried him. Something was wrong, really wrong...

Click, Bubble, Churn, Bubble went the coffee maker brewing Emma's light vanilla roast. Her preferred beverage of morning. Well, kinda morning anyway, which was afternoonish-evening since she worked nights. The girl didn't function without adequate caffeine, that being four large cups with an insane amount of sugar. It was a wonder she didn't bounce off the walls... Not healthy by any means and he wanted to scold her for it, but his brain reminded him that he is a kitten, not a human who can form words. Although there were so many things he wanted to say...

Then came the rhythmic beeping of the ear piercing alarm clock, only slightly muffled by her bedroom door. Lazily he rolled his attention to the dark stairwell and waited. Soon a soft grumble of "5 more minutes" and a hard fumbling swat of the offending noise would come.

THWAP! The sound was finally silenced after five minutes of chirping. Silly girl, what good will five more minutes do? Was that even long enough to fall back asleep?Footsteps moving from one side of the room to the other let him know she had risen unwillingly from her warm nest, and will now shower to wake her skin. 

He yawned, continuing to stare blankly at the room behind the door. He knew in a little while she would descend those steps and the first thing she would do is check on him. How was he going to convince her that he was okay? Though he had managed to keep the veil since it all began a few days ago, but today he felt worse and didn't know if he even had the energy to get out of bed.

Screaming pipes and rushing of water swirled above his head; he didn't have long. Joon tried desperately to collect his thoughts, but the fuzz cloaking his brain prevented him from bringing them together. He moaned frustrated. She was going to make a huge fuss dragging him off to that annoying Vet to get poked and prodded in placed he didn't want to be. He sighed heavily. He couldn't be angry with her. She cared for him more than anyone ever had, including his own blood. He often found himself wondering if she would still be tender with him when the curse was broken and he is returned to his human form. As hopeless as that dream was, he yearned for it but also feared it. He wouldn't survive being rejected by Emma. As strange as it sounded, he was completely devoted to her.

Another grumble of the plumbing alerted him that he ran out of time. He had two choices. Either he remains lethargically in his bed and waits for Emma or manage to muster enough will to hide somewhere until he thinks of a real plan. Both sounded good in his head, but his body was unwilling to commit to his ideas.

Fine, he'll just wait and see what happens.

~~~~~>

Emma lumbered her way from the foggy shower to her closet and threw on whatever caught her eye first. Black baby tee, gray skinny jeans, and her worn combat boots. Very goth today. Glancing over her shoulder at the Felix clock, she squealed with a jolt of panic "SHIT! I'M LATE!" and bolted to the door, grabbing her ruby scarf on the way out. 

She hurried down the stairs, hopping the last three and landed beside the sofa with a thunk. To the kitchen, she snatched her travel mug and poured her hot auto prepared beverage into the container nearly burning herself. If she was late, even by a few minutes, her boss would dock her pay and she needed that for her vacation next month. Mean old fart... she grumbled fussing with the lid.

"OH come on!" She growled. Then with a satisfying snap, the cap secured itself. Coffee in hand she hustled to the coat rack, yanking her peacoat off the hook. 

"Neko! Neko!" She called out. " Where are you love...? mommy is so LATE!!!"

After she quickly fastened her buttons she glanced around again. "Neko?" Where was that cat? Usually, he attached himself to her ankles and didn't stop zig-zagging until she reached the front door.

She arched her blonde brow and craned her neck to see if he had tucked himself under the assorted throw pillows on the couch. Nope, not there. Now she was beginning to worry. Slowly, trying to calm her breathing, she scanned the room.

"Neeks?" Checking the recliner, the cozy on the coffee table and wicker basket by the kitchen."Kitty?"

"Mehhhow." An abrupt rattled cry came from somewhere around the end table.

"Hmm?" She leaned over the arm of the sofa and curled in the makeshift bed she had created the when he arrived, was her baby Neko. He weakly lifted his head, with heavy lids to greet her. Suddenly her heart stuttered. Somethings not right. Is he sick? She bit her lip anxiously. Damn it...

"Hey...are you okay furface?" Emma hastily crawled to his side, kneeling next to the old pine crate. " You look scruffy."

He didn't move, he just blinked sluggishly. Observing closer, the usual luster to his sleek fur was sated and unkempt like he hadn't been cleaning himself. There also was the concerning wheeze... 

Oh god, what should she do? He needed to get checked out, but she was already running late for work and her boss was a jerk about calling off. And... What if he gets worse while she's at work? He looked so pitiful, poor thing.

She stroked his head carefully weighing her options. When suddenly lightning struck her brain lighting up the neon sign with her best friends name on it. Wait.... Julian! Maybe Julian can take him? Then it dawned on her that he was in Seatle for a shoot. SHIT!!! 

What to do? Gazing down at her little Furman again... Ah hell, she really didn't need to go on vacation to the beach anyway. Once decided she pulled out her phone and dialed. No going back now... 

After a twenty minute conversation with her boss and explaining her situation to him, he gave her the time off. That's a switch, he's never this nice... He simply said "Don't worry" and " Take care of your business." He also added that the workload would be light anyway with the Christmas holiday. The " Others " can handle it. Whatever... about time she caught a break.

Tossing the phone aside she gently took him from the box curled her arms around him, slightly rocking back and forth. Neko leaned into her warmth, resting his limp head on her elbow.

"Just hang in there buddy," She cooed softly. "I'm gonna call Dr. Oaks and get you fixed up."

And that's exactly what she did. However, the appointment wasn't scheduled for few hours. She hoped Neko could hold on until then.

Having him still snuggled in her arms, she eased into the recliner and drug the blanket from the back of the tan chair.

"Here you go." She whispered surrounding him in the soft plush cloth. " Nice and snug..."

In response, the kitten trilled, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"That's it...rest until we have to go." 

They remained there for the next hour, peacefully. But as Emma was about to doze off, faint gurgling caught her attention. Looking down, she noticed that Neko's breathing had become intensely labored and wet. Slightly frantic she moved the blanket from his face. His gold pools, half open and clouded by a milky substance. Oh No! No no no... She held him tighter against her.

"Neek..." She said, rubbing his ears in tiny circles. " Neko..."

Nothing, No trills, No purring, no cries; just jerky body tremors and cold fur. Oh God no... Tears burned at her eyes as she tried to invoke something, anything from him. You can't leave me, little guy. 

Then out of nowhere a loud sickening crack emitted from his chest disrupting their brief peace. Emma's hands retreated back rattled by the unholy sound. What the? 

CRACK, CRUNCH, POP.

Again the noises came, more of them, louder and horribly violent. She cringed watching his body flop back and forth in her grasp. A seizure? Is he... Swiftly she jumped up from the recliner dropping down to her knees on the small cream rug. If that is what's happening, she would just have to wait it out and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. After clearing any objects in his path, she placed him in the center of the carpet and waited.

Emma watched in horror as her beloved pet twisted and bent like a possessed demon. Eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open.... She felt utterly helpless. It must hurt so much she whined. But there wasn't anything she could do until it...

CRUNCH, CRACK... 

" Oh... GOD" She gasped aloud, clamping her hand over her mouth. 

Neko's listless form unexpectedly popped up in the air and began to stretch and contort in unnatural ways. His fur melted off his skin, pooling on the floor below. His head snapped backward and he let out a shrieking cry. Terrified, Emma shrank away. What was the hell happening? This wasn't like any seizure she was read about....

The horror scene continued. Screams, crunching, cracking; like thousands of bones breaking. Please stop.. please....

One final snap and his body fell to fell to the floor with a hard thunk. Lifeless. No rising and falling of breaths... no sounds except for the beating of her heart.Emma couldn't move. Her muscles had locked in place out of fear. She should go to him to see if... 

POOF! Adding to the haunting events, A bubble of shimmery ruby red mist surrounded where Neko lay, cloaking his body from view. It crackled like static and emanated intense heat. The surface swirled like red liquid pressed beneath the glass. Curious, but unnerving. 

Her jaw unhinged and hung open like an old mailbox, her eyes widened and her mind refused to comprehend what she was seeing. She had to be still dreaming right? Either that or someone dosed her coffee...wait she didn't have any coffee. Crazy? That had to be it...

Slowly the eerie fog began to dissipate bringing a large dark silhouette to light, backlit by the fireplace. Emma blinked then shook her head confused. Neko wasn't that big...that was something else. But what? The thought struck anxiety in her chest. 

A few minutes passed and the weird bubble was completely dissolved. Now her eyes could clearly focus on the figure and to her astonishment, it was a man, face down on the carpet.

Oh...my...god. Carefully, Emma inched closer, but still keeping a safe distance. Narrowing view, she looked again. 

Yep, definitely a man. From what she could tell, Dark-haired, kore than likely foreign, well toned and shirtless. The pants he wore were silky black fabric with an oil like sheen to them. No shoes.

Had she lost her freakin mind? Where did this guy come from? And where was Neko? Was he even alive? He wasn't moving... None of this made any sense.

When, without warning he shifted, groaning slightly, making her nearly jump out of her skin. He was alive; thank god for that. It'd be hard to explain a dead body spontaneously appearing in her living room.

Unsteadily, he lifted up on his hands and hung there for a moment. Just breathing harshly. 

"Are you...did you just..." Emma stuttered, her words lost in confusion. Her eyes fixed on the half-naked Asian guy crumpled before her. What the hell did she just see? Could it be that her baby kitten Neko, turned into this guy? No...no freakin way. This wasn't a movie...

The stranger's body glistened with beads of sweat, his muscles taunt and twitching rapidly from beneath his sandy champagne colored skin that was lightly dusted with odd glyph tattoos. Obviously, he was distressed and in pain, however, said nothing and stared at the floor.

Emma crept around the wooden table, sitting anxiously across from him; tempted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there.

"Are...are you real?" Her voice tiny and a soft whisper. How could her cat change into a human? How? Was he like that the whole time? He'd been with her almost 3 months... she gasped clasping her fingers over her mouth. Neko although scared at first, eventually followed her everywhere. 

"Yes..." He replied quietly, attempting to steady himself.

Wavering, he raised his head and with the most disarming gaze she had ever seen, locked eyes with her. Emma completely rendered speechless by his alluring and unearthly beauty, could do nothing but gawk at him with red stained cheeks.

"Don't be afraid," He panted. His voice deep and sincere. "I won't hurt you."


	9. Tension

A tense heaviness filled the air between them, thick enough a sharp blade wouldn't cut through it. Big surprise there. She did just see her beloved pet practically explode and "POOf!" A weird sweaty man appeared in its place. How terrifying it must have been for her. A normal transition, without the curse, flowed like water. One stage to the next; no pain, no misty blood orb. That's the shamans doing. He created that enchantment to be as excruciating as possible. Betrayers must suffer.

Now came the part he'd been dreading... The explanation of what he was and where the hell did he came from. There was a very good chance that she'd do one of the following: Faint, scream then faint, scream, hit him with a blunt object and then bolt out the door to call the angry mob or...all of the above.

Joon dared a peek at the woman across from him. Their eyes met, but she quickly broke it off veering her interest in the assortment of knick knacks on the table. 

Everything he longed to say vanished, leaving his mind full of winding emotions that made him dizzy. His keen senses and aura perception returned violently, bundled up in a cranial assaulting blast. Although he truly missed his abilities while cursed, having them rush back all at once on top of the pain he already feeling was sickening to the stomach. Focusing proved difficult.

Joon inhaled slowly and attempted to speak.

"Emm..a, " He said forcing himself upright, but his arms wobbled like a gloppy jellyfish beached on hot sand. Luckily he caught the corner of the table before smacking his face off the surface. 

"Careful..." She advised nervously, her slender hands outstretched in case slipped. Her actions starlted him. Still, she maintained her tenderness even though terrified and confused. Curious. The notion invoked his already ardent and compassionate feelings for her. He fought the intense temptation to grasp her hands, wrap her in his embrace and thank her for all she had done. What the hell are you thinking?! Scolding himself. Are you trying to drive her away? 

No, he would keep his distance for now. After what she had witnessed, he was surprised she didn't run out of the house screaming. But she didn't; the curiously fragile girl stayed by his side through the whole ordeal. 

"Who...are you?" She asked suddenly breaking him from his mind ramblings." And where is Neko?"

He lifted his gaze to her not exactly sure how he was going to answer. Though the truth was the only way, he feared losing her.

" I am called Joon." He said carefully gauging her reaction. 

"Joon?" She repeated his name, slowly drawing out the syllables. It sounded nice being said with her voice.

"Yes." He replied with a trembling nod. " And the answer to your other question..."

She arched her brow. " Neko?"

"I..." He began, but a bout of lightheadedness hit causing him to lurch forward. Almost immediately he felt something, latch onto his bicep and pull him against a soft but solid foundation. Helpless and disorientated he clung to it. 

His body rebelled, sapped of strength and fighting the onslaught of sensations; he couldn't take much more.

" Hey..." She whispered. She was close; close enough to feel her breath on his damp skin. "Easy there..."

The sounds in the room began to fade in and out like a rolling wave.

"Emma..." He mumbled weakly.

"Shh." She interrupted quietly, shifting her body as she curled his arm around her neck for support. " Here, hang on to me..."

Warm...

After those words, the darkness began to cloud everything. Shaking like a weak child, Joon succumbed to it. He shut down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep not knowing what was to happen next.

~~~>

Emma spent the last several hours watching her mysterious house guest from the rocking chair nestled by the old stone fireplace

 

Emma spent the last several hours watching her mysterious house guest from the rocking chair nestled by the old stone fireplace. The crackling red glow was the only light in the room, except for the porch lamp that crept in but, that was somewhat muted by the howling blizzard outside. From where she sat, she could see the large white flakes piling up on the window ledge. It would make her journey to work tomorrow fun. She prayed that the trains didn't shut down. She really didn't have any other way of travel. Her car had broken down a while back and she never took the time to get it fixed. Not out of laziness, but hatred of the mechanics in her town. They always wanted to manipulate her because of her backward nature. After multiple attempts, she gave up. So sadly, in the end, Her car was in deep hibernation until she felt like arguing with a shifty-eyed, scruffy potato names Jerald at the auto shop again.

Which wasn't today... Too many other things were on her plate.

She sighed returning her focus to the task at hand. Joon.

Somehow she managed to safely assist him to the sofa without injuring him or herself. There he had passed out belly down and had been silent ever since. A few times she wondered if he was dead, but the rise and fall of his body let her know otherwise. 

What the heck was she going to do with him? Besides his name, she knew nothing and though she grew impatient for more information, she didn't want to push. He needed rest. Especially after what looked like a twisted exorcism. Gross and horribly terrifying. He must hurt...

A low groan escaped as he slumbered, drawing her attention. Emma cocked her head immediately, listening in for any signs of distress.

The long lonely years of watching Dr. Mom tend to wounds and the sick would luckily help her out in this situation. At least something good came from sitting in the hospital all the time waiting for her mom's shift to finish. As a kid, she spent more time in the ER locker room than at home. A sad way for a child to grow up... It's probably why she tends to be introverted.

However, no other noises came from Joon. Only soft breaths as he slept. She leaned forward in her chair, daring to observe him closer. He definitely captivated her interest. Which bewildered her. Men...in all honesty had all become monsters in her point of view. Minus Julian. Every male she interacted with had either manipulated, controlled or abused her in some way. Villains cloaked by sweet words and silk. Emma swore off dating after her agonizing and tormented relationship with him...Steven and kept it that way for three and a half years. Loneliness did creep up from time to time, but her oath paid off in the long run. She controlled her own life.

But Joon, this unearthly being, snared emotions that she hidden; feelings that make her more vulnerable. Her mind told her to keep clear, but her heart...warmed at just the sight of him. Why? Why was he different? Shouldn't she be scared? He wasn't human that's for sure.

Slowly, she climbed up from the seat, with a new mission in mind. Carefully traversing the dimly illuminated room, she found her way to the sofa. Once there she quietly wedged her body in between the table and the base of the couch. Putting her at eye level with sleeping beauty.

He carried a powerful aura, like a mesmerizing flame. Searing, consuming, bewitching and very very dangerous. Something you shouldn't get close to and only admire from afar. Against her better judgment, she wanted to. She wanted, needed to know him.

She wanted, needed to know him

 

Cautiously she shadowed his form, hands, edging as near as she could. With awkward yet gentle hands, her fingertips brushed over his shoulder. Partially testing his temperature for sickness and partially investigating the rough scars that had made it's home there. His skin radiated heat, but it wasn't too alarming. No fever and at least he was resting well. After very few words, he suddenly collapsed in her arms. And for some reason...she felt intense sympathy, not fear.

Emma bit her lip in curious contemplation, It's ridiculous. The idea that this...Her eyes rolling slowly over his exposed back. This strange and stunningly handsome man was actually Neko the whole time, kept buzzing through her mind relentlessly. It's stupid and Impossible. Scoffing at the notion. Things like that don't exist in the real-real world. But there he was before her; flesh and blood. Either that...or she was completely nuts. She was leaning towards the latter.

While watching over the sleeping Joon, her eyes caught on one of the tattoos located a few inches below his opposite shoulder blade. It had a different feel than the others and didn't seem to belong in the mix.

Enticed by the unique design, she pushed aside her usual shyness and contorted herself precariously over his body to get a better look. With her palms securely gripping the couch headrest, Emma moved in close.

The art resembled tribal ink, but not quite. Fancy black and white line work scrawled around what appeared to be a half moon stuck through with three claw marks. Beautiful and flawlessly etched, However, it resonated a dark shine to the edges and reacted when she placed her hand near it.

Maybe, She mused. There was truth to the crazy she had plunged into... Could he have really been her cute furball? A fabled being that can shift into other forms? Her mind was beginning to consider the idea. Oh, Emma what did you get yourself into now?

While lost in her thoughts, her arm unexpectedly became stuck with an overly painful cramp. In response to the sudden attack, her grip buckled causing her to plunge towards the injured man resting below. Flailing frantically to catch herself, her body arched backward thumping her calves hard against the coffee table tipping her forward again.

OH, SHIT!!!

"Uh" She cried slamming her knees roughly on the wood floor. Her eyes clamped shut as sharp pain webbed across her thighs and crawled down her shins to her feet. Emma wobbled struggling to keep her balance when sturdy arms swiftly anchored her in place. Stunned, she tried to her calm hurried breath, and that's when it dawn on her. 

Emma darling, her mind mocked, who do you think is holding on to you??? Already she could feel her face burning hot like the morning sun. Oh no...

Uneager to lift her head and peer at the man cradling her in his arms, she could only manage to listen to her heart, drumming wildly in her ears. Then, faintly under the rushing throbs, Joon's dusky voice beckoned.

"Are you hurt?" He exhaled, concerned and groggy from being ripped out of deep sleep.

Em. You're a klutzy goon! Why why didn't you stay where you were? It was safe... This.. She grumbled inwardly. Desperate to ignore the warm hands against her body, and not to mention how freakin stupid she must look right now! UGH!!!!! This is not safe... far far from it.

"Emma?" He said, Gingerly running a thumb over her jaw; an uncompromising heat sparked where he'd touched. The unexpected contact forced her eyes to snap open in alarm, driving her gaze to unwillingly collide with his.

The unexpected contact forced her eyes to snap open in alarm, driving her gaze to unwillingly collide with his

Joon blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to her. That stare. Intense, alluring...magnetic; impossible to look away from. He studied her like a predator does to its prey, watching every move she made.

"Yes... No... I'm fine." She blurted anxiously, aspiring to wiggle from his grip. A futile task. The strength in his forearms alone could crush her. She sighed frustrated and extremely uncomfortable.

"You sure?' His question lingered in the air. Was she okay? At this point in time, she didn't even know. 

"Yeah. " She muttered." Can...you let me.... " During her polite battle to free herself, she noted something about him that she had previously missed. A vibrant ruby tint, stripped across his silky black bangs. Emma stuttered to a stop, halting her escape. It can't be...

"Wait..." She said softly. Creeping up timidly, her fingers smoothed the strands. " That..."

"Hmm?" His eyes followed her.

"This colored streak," She replied, continuing to inspect his hair. "Neko had one in the same...spot."

Oh, my. What are the odds of that?

Curling his hand around hers, he moved it away from his field of vision. "I know." He responded slightly clenching his jaw.

"How? How do you know?" She already assumed the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it. Confirming she wasn't insane.

"Because." His voice carrying a worried tone. "I'm him..."

Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

The heat of the morning sun was as uncompromising as her mate Naska's will. From her ruby cushioned bench she could hear the water lapping at the sharp rocks at the base the cliffs her home was perched on. You would think that being near the ocean, the air would be less heavy...but it wasn't. Eniri hid inside her luxurious bungalow, dawned in as little clothes as possible and begging the gods for just a tiny breeze to ease her suffering. Her prayer, as usual, were left unanswered. If she didn't know any better she would think that she was being punished for something. Even when she was a child, she couldn't recall a season, especially winter, being this sweltering hot. She groaned aloud waving her ornate fan faster against her damp skin. It's not helping...nothing is helping. 

"Lomasi?" A gentle voice beckoned from the entrance. 

Eniri veered her gaze to the opening surrounded by flowing gold fabric. Her tiny imp like attendant, Tamia stood timidly in the bamboo arch; hands clasped in front of her white linen sundress and braided crowned head lowered in respect. "Imsa, has arrived at your request, shall I send her in?"

A jolt of excitement rushed through her. Finally, she did take her time getting here. Imsa was the clans oracle. The youngest in her family line, powerful and an owner of a gentle heart. Which is why she had no mate. Hanimaru males didn't want a soft, weak bride in need of sentiment. Their hearts burned for an alluring mysterious woman that can give them what they desire.

"Yes, please do" Eniri responded coolly, brushing her gold beaded sable locks from her shoulders. " And bring some refreshments for our guest, COLD refreshments."

" Yes, Lomasi" She bowed and back away in a hurried fashion.

Tamia made her laugh. Her demeanor was like a frightened cub; timid and nervous. Pathetic actually, no wonder she ended up being a servant.... Although, Eniri thoroughly enjoyed others bowing before her like she was a goddess. Since her betrothal to Naska the clan's most powerful warrior and tribe general, she had everything laid at her feet. The very term " Lomasi" Means divine beauty in their native tongue. A title picked by her mate. She smiled playfully to herself, rising from her silken throne and wandered to the greeting area. She would rule this clan one day. It was her destiny.

While setting out a few decorative cups she noted a small figurine resting on a side table. Her whimsical grin quickly faded at the sight of the ornament. A Chepi flower masterfully carved into a large slate colored oyster shell. Its tenant had moved on to its next life and left its house behind to warm in the sun. She paused, slowly reaching over and smoothing her fingertips over the etched lines.

"Joon..." She whispered longingly.

How she missed him; more than she anticipated. How long had it been since he was banished? Days? Weeks? It felt like an eternity.

Her eyes drifted shut bringing forth her most treasured memories. His velvety smooth voice that was more alluring than a siren's call, his coy smile, his warmth and that sweet scent that drove her insane. Her mind struggled against her yearnings. She wished she could have been with him, tasted him just once... Her palm raised to chest pressing the sheer fabric of her bronze dress to her damp skin.

Her heart ached for him, but he wouldn't have her. Never before had she fought so hard to draw a man's attentions... It was if he was immune to her wiles. He denied affection again and again until she had no other choice but to join with his older brother Naska or die alone. A last desperate attempt to sway his feelings at the sight of her with another man. 

It failed. Joon actually cheered for her happiness. Idiot. Naska may have been the stronger leader, but Joon...was passionate, loving and bright. Not to mention sexy as hell. 

Eniri narrowed her eyes at the shell. " If you would have surrendered to me...you would still be part of the clan. Why were you so stubborn?"

The plan that she had laid in place was flawless; if he hadn't twisted the situation. It tore her up to have to send him away, but she had no other choice. She couldn't and wouldn't lose all she had for one man.

" Lomasi," Tamia called again. Eniri swiftly moved away from the item and turned to her awkward servant. 

" Yes?" Raising an irritated brow at being caught unaware. "What is it??"

" Lady Imsa is here." She replied motioning for the white hooded woman to enter. 

" Ah yes..." Eniri said, her smile quickly returning. " Please Lady Imsa, join me."

The lady bowed, sliding her sandals off on the vibrantly colored mat, then made her way to the plush pillow across from her and knelt down.

" What do you need of me?" Her question bitter and polite at the same time. One hand pulled back the soft cloth releasing her fiery red hair, wrapped in dozens of braids. She lifted her lashes in a cold stare. Those deep green pools judging her sourly.

"Can't old friends have a meal together without a favor needed?" Eniri poured some juice into a cup and offered it to her. Imsa took it but set it on the fancy wood table.

" Since when are we friends?" She asked softly. " Was it not you who had my home pushed to the other side of the island?"

"Imsa, you know the punishment for disobeying the elders. I saved you from a far worse fate. If I hadn't spoken up, you would be dead ." Eniri said trying to bite back the irritation in her tone. How dare she speak to her that way. Had she no respect for tradition or rank?

" A far worse fate?" Imsa scoffed quietly. " Your kindness took my beloved friend from me and cursed me to live in a swamp like a toad."

" Your friend...Imsa," She began bitterly. " Tried to take what wasn't his..."

"Lies..." Imsa hissed." Joon would have never done such a dishonorable thing... He loves and honors his brother."

"I would watch your tongue." Eniri glared over the lip of her drink. " Your status as Oracle is the only reason you're still breathing."

"Really?" Imsa laughed mockingly. " And who would strike me down, Lomasi? You?"

" Are you testing me?" She asked trying to keep her cool. "Not a wise thing to do..."

" I do not fear you, Eniri. You may have the title, but I am far stronger and you know it all too well." Imsa mocked. " How is your arm fairing these days?"

"Imsa..." Eniri warned.

" Besides if I was to be slain, who would tell you of your future? As bleak as it is..."

Her words stung and were somewhat frightening. What is this lie? What of my future?

" Have..." Eniri cleared her through of anger and softened her voice. " Have you seen something in your visions?"

" Indeed, my lady I have," Imsa said locking her fingers together and resting them on her lap. " I warn you.. you will not like..."

" Tell me." She ordered interrupting the seer. " I demand it."

The red haired woman smirked and gave a light bow. " As you wish."

Eniri leaned in close anxious for what is to befall her. It can't be bad. It just can't be...

" You will progress higher in the ranks of the clan, Thanks to the honorable Naska. Although your heart will never be satisfied." She paused purposely, drawing out her answer. " Because what you truly desire...The man you long for..."

" The man I truly desire? What is this?" She scoffed crossing her arms. " I love no other than Naska."

Joon still lives? Thank the gods for that. She knew Joon was strong and courageous. The news made her want him more." Who are you speaking of?"

"Joon" Imsa chuckled. " Who else? The only Hanimaru to reject you without a second thought..."

" Joon... He lives?" Eniri dared to inquire. She wanted confirmation. If he was alive, she wouldn't stop until she fixed this mess he caused.

" Yes." The oracle replied. " Joon is alive and well."

Eniri couldn't help but smile. Thank you....to whoever.

" However, that is where the good news stops for you. You see, He has begun to fall for another woman. A human." Imsa continued with a hint of amusement. " And as you know, once a Hanimaru male has chosen his mate...he loves only her."

Enraged Eniri bolted up knocking the table and the contents onto the woven rugs in a loud crash.

" WHAT?!" She roared at the oracle shaking and seething with hate. " A Hanimaru with a HUMAN? Are you insane?"

" The girl saved him days from death and nursed him back to health." Imsa said wiping the juice drops from her dress." I warned you that you wouldn't like what I have seen..."

" Is this funny to you? One of our kind lowering himself to...to touch a human?" Eniri asked waving her jeweled hands as she spoke.

" When love comes, we have little choice in the matter..." Imsa rose to her feet. " I would rather...he find someone that speaks to his soul and understands his heart, then chase desire and be left wanting."

" GET OUT!!!" Eniri screamed breathlessly. No no no.. he can't love anyone but me...I'll find her and kill her before she touches him! " You lying wench!"

" Yes, Lomasi. Please have a peaceful day." One last bow and Imsa vanished into the blazing sunlight leaving Eniri to wither and rot is despair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~>

Emma had timidly suggested he "clean up" and have a decent meal before explaining the situation to her

 

Emma had timidly suggested he "clean up" and have a decent meal before explaining the situation to her. A notion he was thankful for. After being handed a stack of fresh smelling clothes, Joon obeyed her request and headed to the back of the house where the restroom was hidden.

Lightly closing the ivory paint chipped door, Joon peered around in the tiny bathroom. Infinitely smaller as a human than a kitten, yet still uncommonly pristine. The slate tile was ice cold and stung his toes as he crossed the room to the shower. Pushing back the lavender cloth curtain he leaned in and twisted the crystal knob with a squeak. The steam surrounded the water as it spilled into the porcelain basin. He stared at the liquid for a moment, dipping his fingers into the water stream. Once he found a suitable temperature, he clicked the silver button and the angled head sputtered to life. Swiftly undressing in the cold room, then he stepped under the hot cascade. 

Since when was he this lucky? Finding a girl who rescued him from death was fortunate enough, but her also being understanding and compassionate to a strange not-so-human guy shifting in her house? He smirked dipping his fingers into the water stream. Maybe this whole mess was meant to happen for a reason. He would like to think that something guided him to Emma that day like fate...but he never believed in that stuff. For him, it was just dumb luck she found him. Sweet and gentle Emma... 

Joon groaned as the hot beads rolled over his sticky skin. His eyes shut getting lost in the warmth. Trivial things, like showers, food and a warm place to sleep don't seem so trivial anymore. He had taken them for granted in the past, never again. But what was he going to do now? He had no home, no friends or family to contact...no money, hell he didn't even own a pair of shoes. The thought worried him. 

One thing at time... He redirected his focus on the task at hand. Shower first...

Quickly he washed, dressed in the garments provided and proceeded calmly to the living room where Emma sat on the edge of the couch biting her thumb. Her head snapped up hearing the floorboards creak. Climbing her sylphlike frame to her feet, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Do they fit okay?" Her eyes studied him for a moment until his eyes met hers then she hastily looked away.

"Yes. Thank you." Joon replied, sliding his hand over the soft gray tee and black lounge pants.

And to his surprise, a tiny smile curled at the corner of her lips. " Good," Tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. " I was worried they'd be too big...Julian's taller."

"No, they're fine," Joon said approaching her slowly. 

" Good...good" She replied nervously. " I'll go get us some coffee and...we can talk. You like coffee right? Or would like something else?"

"Coffee is fine. Black if you don't mind." Joon said shoving his hands in his pockets. She was so anxious, it was making him anxious. He didn't know whether it was fear or if she was just that uncomfortable with people. She was hard to read.

"Sure, Sure..." Her little feet hurried to the kitchen and she began preparing their drinks. 

Okay, he coached himself. Emma isn't your ordinary girl. Be calm and talk softly. Don't scare her. You can do this...

"Is the weather always like this?" He asked wandering to the window and watching the snow fall like thick fluffy white feathers from the dark gray sky. It was beautiful. He had never seen snow besides in pictures. 

" Yeah. We get hit pretty hard during the winter months here." She said pouring the aromatic liquid in two cups, then giving them a quick stir. " It makes getting to work interesting."

"Oh?" Not looking away from the magical scene.

" When we get a storm like this, the subway sometimes has to close down to clear the tracks." Emma answered returning with the promised beverages one in each fist." Either I have to call off of work or call a friend to ride me."

" I see." He nodded taking the cup from her. " Thank you."

"Sure." She replied. " Be careful it's hot."

This girl was making his head spin. The pale blue shimmer pulsing off of her aura told him that despite being unsettled by his presence, She wasn't afraid. In fact, she was curious...It relieved him a great deal. 

" Are you ready for that talk?" She asked motioning to the sofa. 

" Yes." He said moving one step closer and dimming his voice. "Are you? I know this must be terrifying to you."

Suddenly her aura shifted to a soft pink tone, with flecks of ruby mixed in. Red? He blinked slightly stunned. Pink? But that's...attraction?

"You said... that you wouldn't hurt me..." She repeated his words, finally making eye contact. " And for some weird reason, I...believe you. So yes."

Joon breathed in a deep breath and followed Emma taking a seat beside her. There for the next several hours, he explained his tale, from the Hanimaru to the curse. He just prayed she would believe him. He couldn't be without her. Not now...


	11. I'll help you...

Joon was still, his intensely dark gaze locked onto the burning flames in the old stone fireplace and was reluctant to make eye contact with her. His tale of the Harimaru, the wicked curse and the betrayal of his clan weighed heavy on her mind. As far-fetched as it sounded when spoken aloud, she was shocked to find herself believing every word. Maybe it was the raw emotion displayed on his face or the deep sorrow in his voice that drew her in...either way; He was here and she had to decide what to do. He was a...supernatural being, after all, a shifter and can change into anything he wanted. Warning bells that should be going off, the ones that tell her to run... weren't. Instead, her intuition lead her down another path. Curiosity.

Despite him being not human, she wanted to know more about him and even...wanted to help him. It was dangerous and completely outside her comfort zone, but she recognized the feeling of helplessness.

Emma sighed softly, curling her fingers in the throw blanket on her lap. " So..."

His attention slowly lifted to her, anxiously waiting for judgment. 

"What will you do now?" She kept her tone gentle and sincere. 

"I honestly don't know," He replied quietly. " I was sent off not expected to survive... I have nothing and know no one."

The cruelty he must have endured...the pain. For what he told her, the elders didn't even give him a chance to explain his side of the story. What kind of justice is that? How much power does his brother's wife have for such a quick sentence? He didn't seem like the type to take advantage of a woman... There was so much she didn't know about him or the world he came from...

" But you did..." She reminded him softly, breaking the awkward silence.

" What?" He asked.

" You did...survive," Emma repeated her comment.

Joon studied her, slightly stunned. Those dark, smokey eyes moving over her in question. 

"Because of you." Joon breathed unsteadily. The corded muscles in his jaw flexed and tightened as he spoke. "Only because of you..."

Heat suddenly warmed her body in response to his words.Quickly, she averted her gaze staring intently down at her trembling hands. The unexpected rush amped up her awkwardness and now conversation would be nearly impossible. Why does he have to look at her that way...?Geez! Her heart going to burst.

"Even after all of the horrors you witnessed... you still show me kindness. " He added with faint wavering. His emotions were seeping over, she could hear it crackling in his voice. " I wanted to thank you so many times but couldn't..."

Emma hesitantly lifted her lashes " No need to thank me...I'm sure I drove you crazy with all of my babbling."

With all of my babbling? OH, MY GOD!

It suddenly struck her, All of the deep-rooted feelings and worries she kept hidden. Her secrets. She shared them all with Neko...with Joon. How embarrassing!

" I feel guilty for listening to those thoughts, but... hearing your voice helped me stay focused and gave me hope." He admitted.

Slowly he scooted across the cushions, moving in closer to her.

" I swear to you, Emma." He said placing his hand over his heart. " What you told me in confidence... will never be spoken aloud."

She raised her brow, fighting the urge to slide down into the cracks of the floor boards seat and never come out again. All she could muster was a short nod. 

" I know this is all confusing and I'm sorry you got caught up in it." He said sorrowfully. "Although I'm thankful for everything you have done."

" I..." She began but he interjected.

" I will leave as soon as I am able. I won't burden you any longer with my problems..." He said looking away to the fire once more.

His statement ignited more worry. What was he going to do? Sleep on the streets and beg for money to get back home? She glanced out the window into the whirling puffs of snow. He can't go out in this? He'll freeze! He doesn't even have a decent coat or winter boots. Emma found herself caught between fear of the unknown and her surprising desire to help this poor soul. Perhaps she saw herself in him. God, what was she doing?

Sliding to the edge of the seat nervously she cleared her throat to speak.

"Look." She said " I can't with a good conscience let you go out there with nowhere to go and empty handed. "

Joon shifted his attention back to her wearing a thrown expression but said nothing. His perfect cupid shaped lips parted in awe.

"Stay here...with me. At least until you figured out what you're going to do..." She suggested timidly. "I have a spare room, it's not much but its warm and has a comfy bed."

Still, no response. He silently but attentively searched her features for the sincerity of her offer. As if she suddenly went mad. She knew how it sounded and she couldn't believe that she was actually proposing the idea herself.

"I can help you...if you let me."She added dragging out her ambivalent tone.

" Are you...serious?" Finally a faint whispery reply.

"Yes." She answered. Her breaths jerky and rushed from her nerves twisting themselves in knots. "Completely."

"You're sure?" He asked again.

"Yes." She nodded, feeling her confidence wane. " It wouldn't be that much of a change right? I mean of course there will be strict rules but...we have lived together for three months and the only difference is you're human now...well sort of." 

Maybe he doesn't want to stay with her. She was really weird and kinda a dork. He didn't seem unhappy as Neko... Oh, GOD Emma! He was cursed and was thankful not to be frozen to the rails of the subway. Maybe she was being too pushy?

The tension was building and making her more and more anxious. Oh god...please just a yes or a no. Emma fidgeted with her fingers waiting for his response. A small fraction of her wanted him to say no...but the rest desperately wanted him to say yes.

~~~>

"I can help you...if you'll let me." 

These simple words sparked such an intense reaction within Joon fought to keep control. Was he hearing things now? Did Emma just offer to let him stay...with her?How was this even possible? She should have thrown him out on his butt in the snow and bolted the doors. He swallowed a dry lump of air caught in his throat. There was no doubt he was falling hopelessly in love with her and the worst part; she would never love him back. Right now he didn't care...

The moments after happened so fast it took time for his sluggish brain to catch up with his actions. Utterly overwhelmed by relief and the growing compassion for his fair savior, His body acted on pure instinct.

Joon swiftly leaned forward wrapping Emma's delicate frame in his tight arms. A soft squeak escaped as he tenderly pressed his cheek to hers. There he rested, becoming lost in the hurried rhythm of her heart being closely shadowed by his own. The warmth of her fingers teased his skin as they unsteadily curled around the fabric of his collar. Just being near her created a deep sense of comfort, chemistry, and trust. Something that he only felt around his dear friend Imsa, who was more like a sister at times. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he thanked fate over and over a thousand times for the beautiful creature he now held.

However it worried him that she hadn't moved a muscle or attempted to push him away; she stood static, almost paralyzed by his touch

However it worried him that she hadn't moved a muscle or attempted to push him away; she stood static, almost paralyzed by his touch. He hoped he hadn't overstepped. Her demeanor wasn't like most women who practically demanded affection. Emma, unless you were her tall and flamboyant model friend Julian, she veered away from physical contact. Although he couldn't let her go...something wouldn't let him. He prayed that she would forgive his weakness just this one time.

"Thank you..." His voice low and rough whispered against her ear. " For sheltering me once more."


	12. Throwing Stones

*Trigger Warning* Stalking

 

The week flew by without Emma even realizing it. Her mind completely focused on the basics. Food, work, sleep and sometimes interaction with her handsome roommate. Joon settled into her spare room without complaints. He kept quiet most days, reading or exercising; sometimes fixing things around the house. Meals were when they spent the most time together and that was horribly awkward. Mostly for her. She wanted to ask him things and have a pleasant conversation, but the words stuck in her throat. What a weirdo she was... She grumped slumping back in her fancy white desk chair. Probably for the best though. Being around him too long made her incredibly nervous, not because she was afraid of him, but for " other " reasons. 

Emma breathed a jerky breath recalling the warmth of being in his arms. It frightened her how quickly her body responded to him. Long ago she forced those feelings out, how he could bring them all rushing back with one touch baffled her. Where did her strength go? Years had gone by without one incident... then Joon abruptly appears and all he had to do is look at her. 

There was no room for men in her life... and she wasn't ready. She'd never be, not after...Steven. The damage that he caused both physically and mentally...would haunt her forever. Why was she even thinking about this?

*DING DONG*

The doorbell chime from her cell made her nearly jump through the ceiling. 

" Jesus!" She hissed, her hand clutching the collar of her lavender hoody in fright. After her heart settled back to a normal beat, she glanced over at the phone. 

"Julian!" She squealed aloud recognizing the number. Swiftly she tapped the screen.

"Hello, my dear! I'm home, tired and in need of friendly conversation! Join me for an adult beverage ASAP. "

" YES! I missed you so much! I'll be there in 20. I need a shower first." She wrote back excitedly. A drink is exactly what she needed. She could relax and have fun with her bestie!

"I'm timing you..." He replied. 

Emma laughed and slid the phone into her pocket. As she headed to the stairs she paused, turning her attention to Joon's room. She should tell him where she's going, she didn't want him to worry. After a few days with him, she became aware of his protective nature. Whenever they went anywhere together, his gentle and attentive attitude changed to a watchful sentinel suspicious of anyone who got close. Emma was thankful for it. With just one gaze he made people step back and give her breathing room. He probably did it out of instinct. No doubt a hard habit to break...being what he was.

Joon held the high rank of "Anevay" Warrior in the Harimaru clan. Which he said, meant Spirited. He had some magical abilities along with strength and speed. Apparently, a rare thing for shifters to have. His world was fascinating...

Leaning a bit she noted that his door was cracked and a soft flickering glow came from inside. Biting her lip anxiously she crept closer, giving the frame a few gentle taps. She hoped he wasn't resting.

" Joon?" She asked softly. " Can I come in?"

" Sure. " He said slightly muffled, followed by a rustling of cloth and a sharp squeak of the bed springs. Oh god did she wake him? Glancing down at her watch. "9:15 pm". Not too late.

The door swung open and he stood in the arch running a hand through his unkempt hair. As usual, he dawned a form-fitting black tank that left very little to the imagination and slouchy gray lounge pants. The strange but beautiful tribal tattoos had a faint blue glow like the trace off of a lighting bug, although it rapidly faded the longer he waited for her to speak. 

" Sorry

" Sorry." He nodded. " I was praying."

"Oh..." She raised her fingers to her mouth. " I didn't mean to interrupt..."

" It's okay. Elder Fates rarely listen to a banished anyway." He shook his head, stepping closer. "Need something?"

" Uh... Julians back from his shoot and wants to have drinks. I was going to head over after a quick shower." She said timidly. " I wanted to let you know..."

A tiny smirk crossed his lips. "Be careful and don't drink too much."

"I will" She replied, playing nervously with the ties on her sweatshirt. "It's just a glass of wine. I'll get a headache if I drink more than that."

" Do you want me to walk you over?" He asked crossing his arms over chest bringing her attention to his toned biceps.

" Uh. No that's not necessary." She stuttered. " It's next store."

" Okay," Joon said with unease.

" If you need something...text I'll have my phone," Emma mentioned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Resting his shoulder on the frame he watched her from beneath his lashes. His astute gaze utterly trapped her in place. Smokey, heated and unrelenting... Why with that look???

" Alright." He said quietly.

"Okay.... so I'm gonna go shower..." She rambled backing away. Shut up Emma, you dork!

" Make sure you dry your hair...it's cold." He added.

" Right...I will." She said bumping her calf into the recliner and stumbled, but swiftly recovered. "Thanks." 

" Careful..." He cautioned moving to assist, but she held up her hand. 

" I'm good." She replied now completely humiliated. 

Emma didn't even wait for him to anything else, she hurried away and bolted up the stairs.

FOR HEAVENS SAKE! Could she be any more awkward?

~~~>

Joon held back a chuckle until he heard her bedroom door thump closed. She's adorable... he mused, sauntering back to his bed and dropping down on the soft mattress. The old springs shrieked in protest under his weight as he settled his back against the wall. What was he going to do with her? He knew what he wanted to do, raising his eyes to the ceiling... and his mind was all too quick to accommodate that fantasy. He'd only held her in his arms twice and that was enough to make him greedy for her warmth. 

Hastily he shut his eyes in an effort to push that thought from his head. Don't even get any ideas... She wasn't like other girls. Emma was delicate and uncommonly shy, easily shaken by intimate gestures.

He sighed reaching over and grabbing the nearest book. Not everyone can be Julian, someone Joon found himself envious of. Her dashing friend seemed to be lucky enough to win her trust and affection. Two things she doesn't give freely...Perhaps the fact that he's attracted to the same sex made it safe for her? He sighed. What happened in her past to make her so scared of a man's touch?

When he attempted to plunge into the novel he held, a sharp piercing scream and the sound of shattering glass drug his attention away. Immediately panicked he sprang up from the bed, darted into the living room and paused at the bottom of the staircase without ever touching the floor in between.

"Emma???" He called out, breathless waiting for her to answer. " Emma??? Are you alright?"

Turning up his keen senses, he could hear faint sobs and smelled the coppery scent of blood. He didn't need any more evidence than that... Bounding up the steps three at a time, his heart thundered and his stomach twisted in knots. When he reached the door he thumped his fist repeatedly against it.

"Emma?" He shouted. " Emma open the door!"

Nothing.

" EM!!!!" Pressing his ear to the thick barrier he strained to listen.

Soft weak cries whispered hidden within the sound of falling water. " Joon... "

Her plea coursed an intense jolt of adrenaline through his body and without a second thought he slammed his shoulder hard into the door exploding the wood around latch and hinges. It fell defeated, scattering splinters across the cream carpet. Rushing to her ensuite, he elbowed his way in carefully. At once he scanned the room for threats.There was no assailant to be seen or sensed, but the tile was covered with shards of glass and laying in the center, a large jagged rock. 

"Emma?" He panted, anxiously tugging the peach towel from the rung and moving carefully over to the steaming shower turning his back to the opening.

" Joo...Joon?" She whispered.

" Are you hurt?" He worried offering the towel through the tiny gap in the curtain.

" I..." She whimpered. " My shoulder...the rock hit my shoulder."

Stay calm Joon. Calm... His mantra lack conviction, his whole being was on high alert.

" Shut off the water, Em" Joon coaxed softly. " Wrap yourself in the towel and I'll help you out of there..."

"O...kay." She took the item and did as instructed. With a squeak the shower head quieted, leaving the room filled with hot steam.

"Ready?" Grabbing the gold shimmery cloth curtain.

" Yes..." Her weak reply made him push the wet fabric aside more urgently.

There she sat in a glass riddle tub, her head lowered, splattered in blood and gripping her shoulder. Anger sliced through his reason as he looked the shaking woman cowering in front of him. It took every ounce of control not to shift and hunt down the person responsible. NO...Emma was his priority. Take care of her first... 

Joon exhaled a breath to still his rage, bent in and cautiously lifted her from the basin. Her slender arm curled weakly around his neck for support, while the other hung at her side stained purple by a growing bruise. Emma shook like a leaf battered by harsh wind, her heart pounded in her chest so hard he could feel it clear through to his back, tears pooled heavily in her lavender colored eyes; she was terrified.

"It's okay..." He whispered, cupping his palm against her jaw. " Shh, you're safe..."

To his surprise she abruptly pressed closer, burying her face in the curve between his neck and shoulder. She hid, clinging to him as if only he could protect her. A powerful and consuming feeling; To be wanted, needed... Something he'd been without for months. Joon hadn't realized how much he yearned for such a sentiment...until now. Cradling her, Joon was reluctant to let her go.

After forcing himself to move, he walked carefully to the marble topped vanity and eased her onto the edge. She relented, still having a tight hold on him.

"Emma," He breathed, gently stroking her damp hair. " I want to take look at your shoulder to make sure nothing is broken or out of place... you have to loosen your grip so I can see..."

At first, she remained unresponsive, then somewhat unwillingly she slid her arm down, letting rest in her lap."It was...him."

" What'd you say?" Joon asked lifting her chin so her gaze met his.

"The rock..." She muttered through a hiccup. "There's a note tied to it..."

He raised his brow, veering his attention to the rough stone laying on the floor.

She's right?! A cheap twine wound around the center of the rock securing a crumpled slip of paper. Who'd be stupid enough to do this in the dead of winter? Damn kids and their mindless pranks... Although, turning back to Emma, She seemed to think it was something else...

Two steps forward and he collected the item from the floor. The damp and dirty paper did have a message scrawled across it, but the water from the shower made some of the ink run. He could still make it out, though.

" I...see...you?" He said each word with a pause. " Who can see you?"

" It's him..." She sobbed. " He found me... when they promised he wouldn't."

" What?" He asked. The first person to try and touch her would have to go through him.

" He...won't stop ever...not until he has what he wants." She rambled. " I'll be trapped again..."

Joon wandered to her side and took her hand in his. "Tell me, Em. Who?"

" Steven..."


	13. Healing Hands

Joon gently inspected the wound on her shoulder. His warm fingertips softly pressing and tapping the deep burgundy bruise covering her skin. Painful, but easily ignored. Emma had grown accustomed to blocking out pain. With Steven, it was an everyday event. Everything angered him...absolutely everything. 

Slowly she shut her eyes trapping in the tears pooling behind her lashes. How...How did he find her? He was supposed to be in jail. And that Detective promised he'd never bother her again.... LIAR. Why'd she trust him...?She didn't have the strength to go through that torture and brutality again. It nearly killed her the first time...

" Em..." Joon's soothing voice caused her lids to open. He carefully surveyed her strained features, assessing her currently chaotic state. " Are you okay?"

" No." She whispered in between jerky breaths.

Immediately his expression changed. The compassion, the sincerity in his eyes made the situation worse. LKord knows she didn't ask for something new in her life. Routine was key, it kept her focused. Joon was unexpected. The emotions he brought to the surface, ones she thought she had forgotten, scared the heck out of her. How does he do that? Also, How' would she live with herself if she dragged him into her hellish nightmare? He'd already been through so much...with the curse and being banished. No this was her problem.

Her body shivered bringing her back from her morbid thoughts. That's when she felt his palm come to rest on her forehand, tenderly lacing his fingers with hers one by one. Exhaling, she tried to go steady herself. He made her feel so safe with only one touch, however, feelings are deceiving...

" I'll protect you, Emma, I promise."

The want to believe him almost overpowered her reason. But he didn't know how relentless Steven could be. Joon had the strength and luck of being a supernatural on his side. Steven, though, even nowhere near Joon's level, never played fair. No honor.

"Joon. " She began softly. He listened attentively. "I don't...want you to get tangled up in my mess... "

"Hey I..." He said but she quickly interrupted.

"I won't be able to handle you getting hurt by him...I just can't" Lowering her gaze to their entwined hands. What's going on in her head? The notion of her being more afraid that Joon would get hurt than her... was intensely startling. Keeping her distance from him should be a priority, but instead...she's clinging to him like a wet blanket. Push him away, Em.... 

He sighed moving closer, resting his free palm on the counter where she sat. " Em, Did you forget what I am and what I can do?"

"No... It's just..." She replied, squeezing his fingers tighter.

"Look..." Joon lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Don't worry about the "what ifs... you'll just drive yourself crazy. Let's get your injury taken care of; we can think about the rest later."

Oh god, stop it... Emma begged silently, Her eyes anchored again not able to look away. You can't fall for him, it would be stupid, I mean he's not even human. She can't let herself... 

*LUB LUB* Her heart drummed steady and increasing in tempo the longer she stared. 

Oh damn it, it's already too late.

The abrupt loud squeak of the sink made her jump. Slowly her gaze followed her lovely roommate filling the basin with clean water. As it reached the desired capacity he spun the nozzle again, then after releasing her hand, he began rubbing his fingers over the scripty moon tattoo on his bicep and mumbling under his breath. 

Emma angled a curious brow. " What are you doing..."

When suddenly, tiny gold flares of light glimmered around the beautiful inkwork. The radiant streaks bent and glowed like morning sunbeams through a window. It was breathtaking... Carefully curling his fingers toward his palm, hot shiny mist crackled around his fist like dry static.

Carefully curling his fingers toward his palm, hot shiny mist crackled around his fist like dry static

"Instead of this injury taking weeks to heal...I'm going to mend it; my way."

" What?" She asked in a drawn out whisper awestruck and mesmerized by what she was seeing. He...really can do magic. Holy shit...

"I can heal you with my energy." He said softly. " A gift I have always been ashamed of...until now."

"You can?!" She questioned wiping the damp hair from her cheek. " Why...would you be ashamed of something like that?"

Her reply caused a smile to roll across his lips. " I hid it for a long time. I didn't want to be different than my brother and it worked until one afternoon I was forced to heal Imsa after she had fallen out of a tree while napping. After the initial shock, she told me that guardian spirits only give magic to who are worthy of it and that I should be honored by the blessings I have been given. "

"I agree with her..." Emma added timidly. 

" She showed me how to control and manage the power until I could wield it on my own. " Joon sighed sliding his fingertips in the warm pool resting in the basin. " And stood by my side when I told my brother, Naska about my abilities."

"A good friend will stick by you... no matter the cost." She replied.

Joon's grin faded as he recalled memories with his childhood friend. " I miss her..."

" I'm sure," Emma said feeling a bit envious. " She sounds wonderful..."

" Imsa helped me through my awkward and painful youth and forged me into the warrior you see before you. She's more than my friend, she's my " Kaya" Which means sister in my native tongue."

"Kaya..." She repeated the word musingly. " How pretty

"Most of the clan misunderstood our relationship, which is probably one of the many reasons I have no mate..." Joon leaned in grabbing her full and undivided attention. "She was my only true companion...until I met you."

Emma's heart stuttered for a minute, the hurried beats rushed to catch up again.

Slowly, he pulled his hand out of the basin in a cup shape collecting the clear drops in his palm.

"I get the same feeling of comfort around you as I do her...maybe even more so," He breathed, using his free hand to push her hair away from her shoulder then maneuvered the pooled water over the wound." A feeling I tend to get addicted to quickly."

Her body was going warm by each passing second; Flushed from head to toe. All she wanted was him to back up just a few inches... Being this close made it hard for her breathe.

"Having at least one good friend makes things easier...I guess." She responded timidly shifting her weight on the marble counter. "I don't know...I'm usually alone. Julian's gone most of the year with photo shoots and commercials."

Joon nodded splashing the liquid slowly down her skin. It tingled at first, then made her incredibly sleepy. " and your family? I don't recall any visits since I have been here."

She sighed with a yawn. " You won't. My parents are divorced. Mom works 24/7 at St James Hosptial as a senior ER doctor which leaves very little time to visit me...and my dad...is living happily in Florida with his new wife and stepdaughter Angela. I haven't heard from him...in 10 or so years."

The expression of empathy washed over his handsome face. He looked like he wanted to comfort her but didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Em." He said sympathetically. 

After the contents of within his hands had emptied, he massaged the bruise in tiny circles until the dark color began to fade. It only took a few seconds.

Amazing... He was just... Amazing.

" Why are you sorry?" She asked fighting off the drowsiness." It's not your fault... God am I sleepy."

" I know how it feels to be lonely..." He said softly. "It really sucks...and the sleepiness will pass in a while. I'm not sure why that's one of the side effects but..it is."

She felt almost drunk. Warm, fuzzy and calm. The last one was a rare thing for her... She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way.

She bent forward a little, lifting her attention to Joon full on. " Thank you..."

He cocked his head like a curious puppy, halting the soothing massage of her strained muscles. The corner of his lips raised up bringing a beautiful shine to his face. That smile...that's all she needed.

"You're welcome, Na'hanna." His jaw clenching as he tenderly spoke the words. "It's the least I can do..."

"Wait...What did you call me just now?" She questioned not sure if she had heard him correctly.Her head was swirling around like a carousel.

"Na'hanna." He repeated. 

"And that means what?" 

" It means..." He started to translate then suddenly stopped seeming uncomfortably nervous. That wasn't like him at all. " I'll tell you later..."


	14. Whispering Dream

Thick humidity hung in the night air so heavy even the cool evening breeze couldn't lift it. A storm is coming...

Imsa rested herself on the smooth bamboo archway leading into her very humble dwelling. The setting beyond her door remained dark at all times of the day with only a few sunbeams strong enough to break through the tall leaning mangrove.

Slimy toads, spindle-legged birds, and strange murky plants had made their homes here. Some tucked away in the palms of the claw-like branches and roots of the ominous trees, some hid themselves in the damp moss rolled across her steps like a fuzzy green carpet and the rest chose to lurk below the surface the bubbling, duckweed covered pools that surround her. 

She groaned, sticky from the intense heat and that was followed by vigorously fanning herself with a makeshift bamboo leaf. Off in the distance cricket frogs began their watery croaking. Simple yet a romantic ballad for the ears of their potential mates.

Not so terrible... Her mind attempted to convince her that being exiled to the edge of Nagual swamps wasn't as bad as it could have been. Her childhood friend had suffered far worse.

"Joonie..." She sighed sadly. How lonely he must be feeling, how betrayed...To be torn from family, friends and basically everything he knew. Plus beaten, humiliated and shunned? The tangle of emotion sweeping through her heart ached and throbbed like a thousand ripped muscles beneath her skin. She missed him dearly; ten times more than she imagined she would.  
His infectious laughter, the sweet and lazy afternoon songs he sang to her about nothing and everything at the same time... and even his childish pranks that often made her angry. 

Slowly her tired eyes lifted to the sky searching for the stars through the shadowing leaves.

Thankfully though, fate had given her a tiny breath of relief. When gazing into the sacred moon pool last night, She'd seen Joon, alive and well. Falling to her knees she praised elder fates over and over through tears of joy. The sight of him safe and actually smiling... Gave her hope again.

It was that angel... Imsa grinned remembering his savior demure image floating softly on the surface of the enchanted water. A kind hearted girl, shy and somewhat somber saved his frail cursed body days from death. She welcomed him selflessly, gave him shelter and nursed him back to health; Emma, she was called.

"Gratitude to you, pale blossom for showing compassion to my beloved friend," Imsa said to the twinkling patch of stars she could see. Wishing her words could reach Emma. " I hope he isn't too burdensome."

In that moment, Imsa felt peace. Knowing that he was safe...was all that she asked for, was all she could ask for.

SNAP. The noise entered abruptly causing her to shift her chin over her shoulder. That sounded close. Her sharp instincts now primed and on alert. More than likely it was a small creature foraging for a meal, but... one can never be too cautious. 

Inhaling a deep breath, she let her keen senses filter the smells in proximity. Mud, sweet sap, oil from her torches and murky water. Nothing unusual for a swamp. Why would anyone but her be out here? She snorted a chuckle and was about to sleep for the night when the sound echoed again.

Snap Squish. 

Footsteps?

Quietly, she reached beside her and pulled the ornate staff from its holding rack by the door, then after securing it in her hands, she clunked the carved base against the rough stone tiles that lined the floor. A vibrant blue pulse was released. It rippled out like a fiery sapphire wave unveiling the auras of the surrounding inhabitants.Imsa narrowed her gaze surveying the area for uninvited guests.

" Lady Imsa?" A tiny hushed voice beckoned from an adjacent shrub. Her head immediately snapped in that direction.

Hiding within the thorny leaves shone a pale lemon glow. Her brow perked up slightly confused. The spirit of the rabbit? She only knew one Harimaru, blessed with that totem and if she was here...chaos would soon follow.

"Tamia?" Imsa asked bending closer to get a better view in the darkness. " Is that you?"

Hesitantly creeping from the bush, a muck-covered servant girl was revealed. " Yes...My lady."

The prophet clicked her tongue loudly, not sure if she was more angry or afraid for her.

"Are you crazy?" Imsa scolded gently, helping the unsteady imp navigate the slippery moss. " If Eniri finds out you left the square...she'll beat you to the last inch of your life."

Tamia rubbed her skinny arms to bring warmth back to her bare skin and glanced around nervously in fear of being followed. " I... know the risk I take, but I can't remain silent and let and innocent person die."

Imsa cocked her head. " What did you say?"

"The girl..." She whispered, stepping to Imsa's side. " The girl you spoke of earlier to Lomasi, the one...that has Joon's, heart."

" Yes? What about her?" Imsa urged her to get to the point, time was of the essence here.

" After you left, My Lady... Lomasi consumed with jealous rage, shifted and destroyed everything her private bungalow. It was terrifying..." Tamia breathed pressing her hand to her chest.

Imsa shook her head with disapproval. Temper Temper.... Slightly amused by her immature actions. " Did she?"

" Once her anger cooled, Lomasi began mumbling heated and hateful things. She swore, Lady Imsa, that she would kill that girl for even thinking that she could touch Joon. Her words... " He is mine..." Afterward, she called for Ooji the village council member."

Imsa squeezed her eyes shut unexpectedly wracked with guilt. If she hadn't provoked Eniri with what she had seen...This was her fault and she needed to fix it... now.

"We have to warn Joon," Tamia begged grasping her hand tightly. "Please, Lady Imsa. I don't want to see him hurt anymore, he is a good man."

The young servant girls words struck their target. Joon had always been kind to Tamia, actually, he was that way with everyone...but Eniri. He remained polite but nothing beyond that. It wasn't until she joined with Naska, that she uncovered what had been going on. She may have everyone else fooled...but not her.

"Yes...you are right, my girl," Imsa replied meeting her trembling gaze. "But we must hurry. Come."

Without another word, she led Tamia into her home and quickly gathered the components needed for the urgent task. The distance would be a huge factor, and she would have to conjure much of her energy to send even a short message. But she had to do it... No way was she going to let that... witch cause him more pain. He was happy...and even if it took her last breath, she was determined he would stay that way.

~~~~>

Rain. 

Heavy rain, damp earth, and whirling fog reaching up like claws grabbing from the ground.

Dark green forest rolling by as he ran. His feet pounding against the dirt below them. The only thought rattling in his mind was... He had to find her. 

At this, he pushed himself to the limit panting. Faster, he had to run faster. If she even had one scratch when he found her...Eniri would receive no mercy...

Emma?!

Emma...!

Emma...

Joon's body jolted violently awake by the tremors coursing beneath his skin. Abruptly his eyes popped open wide, completely panicked. Everything was distorted, twisted, it took several blinks to clear the fuzziness from his vision. Gradually the flat white ceiling came into focus. The couch...he's lying on the couch; not running in the woods.

His trembling fist twisted in the collar of his sweat soaked tee shirt so tight; he could hear the threads ripping. Slowly he released his grip, attempting to flex his stiff fingers back into working order. Exhaling a rough puff of air and ran his fingers through his damp hair, pulling the sticky strands from his forehead. The nerves in his arms and legs tingled and sparked as he moved like he'd been struck by lightning. What the hell was that? 

" Are you okay?" A soft and feathery whisper asked somewhere from his right.

" Are you okay?" A soft and feathery whisper asked somewhere from his right

Raising his head up sluggishly, he noted something leaning up against him. Joon rolled his gaze towards it.

There lay Emma; cheek resting on his shoulder, arm draped over his side. The usually awkward girl appeared to be calm and cozy next to him. Sluggishly, her lavender gems peeked between lazy lids. Was he still dreaming? 

Awe had suddenly stolen his voice leaving him unable to manage any sort of speech, so he continued to gawk at her like an idiot.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Emma inquired. Her tone growing with concern.   
God, she was beautiful... He felt a dizzying heat crawl up from his belly. Being next to her...was dangerous. He had been alone for too long...and his control was waning.

"I...don't know." Joon managed to blurt out.

She sighed giving his bicep a sympathetic pat. " It's okay, I completely understand."

Still staring... Why did he feel so anxious? Like something bad was going to happen to her?

"I'll get you some water," Emma said pulling herself up off the cushions. "It always helps me..."

Without thinking, Joon swiftly grabbed her arm tugging back to him. The unexpected action caused her to become unbalanced and thump clumsily into his chest. Emma's eyes widened in alarm as they fixed to his, her soft features suddenly tense and awkward. Quickly, her tiny hands wedged between them; A shaky barrier to keep their bodies from touching. 

"Stay with me?" He asked more a plea than a question. His gaze wandered over her blushed cheeks, then paused a moment to focus on her mouth. Bad idea.

Suddenly he found himself in a more uncomfortable situation. Breathless and fighting the intense urge to lean in and steal a kiss from those perfect trembling lips, Joon clenched his jaw hard, almost to the point of being painful. With his remaining willpower, he forced his eyes to lift back up to hers.

She was startled at first, like a rabbit caught in someone's garden, soon that faded and an empathic expression replaced the fear. She nodded timidly, sliding back onto the sofa.

" I... don't want to be...Ahh." His words hastily with a sharp stabbing in his right forearm. Damn it. 

Jumping up right, he clutched the area hoping to ease the sensation. It halted only for a second then began again. Jabbing, stabbing, like a needle driving into his flesh.

" What is it?" Emma implored, lowering her eyes to the place his hands covered.

He shook his head. " Don't know...it just started to hurt all of the sudden."

After a bit, the sharp pain subsided. Slowly Joon peeled his fingers away afraid of what his eyes may see... There beneath his grip were words drawn into his skin, carrying a faint red aura. Instantly his worry vanished and it was replaced by his heart aching. Imsa...you idiot.

" What is that?" Emma questioned. 

" It's... from, Imsa." He breathed.

" Really?" She replied, leaning in closer. " She did that?"

" Yeah..."

When they were children this was how Imsa and he would communicate when they were being punished. Secret messages. He smiled thumbing over the smooth lines. Even him being banished couldn't stop her. 

Shaking off the fuzzy feeling he concentrated on the script.

"The wolf is on the hunt, this time she is after your heart."

Joon tilted his head puzzled by the cryptic note. What the hell?The wolf? Who the hell is the wolf? Over and over he wracked his brain but nothing rang any bells.

" What does it say?" Emma's voice sounding more curious. " Is she alright?"

He replied. " It says the wolf is on the hunt..."

"A wolf?" Raising her hand to her lips. " What does that mean?"

He turned his attention to the fair girl at his side, just as confused as she was. " I have no idea...But I need to figure it out."

It wasn't like Imsa to leave things hanging like this. Something definitely was going on...and he had a feeling it wasn't good.


	15. I will protect you

Although he originally had no intention of eavesdropping on Emmas call, the house was small and quiet and his hearing was more fine tuned than humans. He couldn't help it. While washing the few remaining dishes in the kitchen sink, his astute ears picked up every whispered word.

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me. I need to speak with Detective Ahn please; It's urgent." She said in hushed tones. However, if she really didn't want him to hear she would have gone up to her bedroom. Joon guessed she didn't want to be alone after what happened last night, not that he could blame her. It was full of crazy. First the cruel prank, then...the weird warning from his Imsa. Things had just started to settle... He exhaled slightly annoyed by the recent turn of events. What did it even mean? The wolf is on the hunt? What the hell?

Setting the black square plate in the rack to dry, he glanced down at his arm where Imsa's message was. The writing had mostly faded, he could only make out the edges of letters.

"And after my heart?" He sighed wiping off his hands on the nearby dish towel. Damn Imsa and her cryptic messages. Why can't she just say what she means? Unless she's being watched by someone... What exactly is happening on the Island?

" Oh, he is?" She answered softly. " When will he be back?"

He paused pulling his attention away from his own thoughts and back to the distressed Emma. Stealthfully, he crept around the island and leaned against the wall closest to the living room. Still hidden but could hear more clearly.

"That long..." She said with more panic filling her voice. " Okay. Could you leave him a message for him to call me when he gets back? My Name is Emma Bryant. He has my number on file."

The person she was looking for at the police station must not be there, which was why he could hear her heartbeat across the house. Honestly, she didn't need to worry. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he would die first.

After a moment she entered the kitchen twisting her hands around her powder blue cell phone. 

" Now what am I suppose to do?" She muttered, not taking notice that he was there. Her eyes dropped to the blank screen, her face twisted his worry. Although he didn't need to see her expression. He could feel it.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. " What happened? What Did they say?"

Her body jumped by his unexpected contact, but after a few seconds of being stunned she let out a breath. " Joon... I didn't see you there..."

He arched his thick brow. "You okay?"

" No.. yes... I mean sort of." She stammered on the verge of tears. "The detective that helped me three years ago...with Steven's case, just went on vacation and won't be back for two weeks."

" There's no one else who can help you?" He asked stepping closer.

" I...don't trust anyone else at the station." She replied finally, raising her hand to her lips. "Steven has connections everywhere and practically bottomless pockets thanks to his father inheritance. I can't do this again... I just can't." 

Her face paled and lowered to the ground to avoid his gaze. It was clear that she was terrified by the way her body shook and that she looked like she was about to collapse to the floor at any second. He didn't know what the infamous Steven had done to create such an intense reaction in her, and when she's ready she'll tell him what happened, but until then he would just have to support her any way he could. Even so, It pissed him off. He didn't like seeing her upset even in the slightest. Steven better not show his face here or he'll rip it off and mail it to his mother.

"Em..." He said forcing his voice to sound calm. " Em... look at me."

Nothing. She just stared at the tiles that lined the kitchen; not moving. He sighed, using his finger, he lifted her chin. Sluggishly her eyes followed and met his.

"You're safe...I promise you." Joon assured her in the most soothing voice her could muster. " If it is him that threw that rock... No matter who he knows, or what he does...if he touches you, I'll break him into to a thousand tiny pieces."

He hoped he would be that stupid. He prayed for it. A scum like him didn't deserve to be on the same earth with her.

"But..." She protested; tears rolling down here cheeks. 

Don't do that... Don't cry. it'll make me angrier.

"No buts..." He replied grasping bother shoulders in his palms. " I am ten times faster and twenty times stronger than a human male... Plus I can't shift into whatever I want at any time. I won't let him hurt you, Emma. I swear."

"Joon..." She wept.

No... no. Don't cry... Ah, damn it. 

The look she was giving tore him apart. Something mixed between anxiety and gratitude. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. All of it. She deserved to smile and be happy as the next person. She was just dealt a really shitty fortune in life. On that, he could relate. Perhaps this was why their paths crossed in the first place. 

"It'll be alright." He cooed. " Trust me."

Something at that moment snapped in Emma. That frail wall she had been trying to hang onto finally crumbled, leaving the scared and lonely girl underneath vulnerable, exposed. 

Then without warning, the delicate Emma suddenly wrapped her trembling arms around his waist and locking her hands together behind his back. With a thump she pressed her forehead against his chest, she sobbed. Instinctually he responded by cradling her as close as he could. Gently rocking back and forth and curling his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck. 

" Why can't he... just leave me alone." She hiccupped through tears.

" Oh, he will Na'hanna. " Joon whispered, " One way or another...he will."


	16. That's Awkward

*TRIGGERS: Drinking *

After two days of vague texts, Julian finally had enough of her excuses and demanded that she march her "Little fanny" over to his house at once or he would come over and drag her out. It wasn't that she was avoiding him...Well, actually she was kinda. Julian was the king of weaseling things out of her even when she had a death grip on them.... She just couldn't say no to his sweet face. Damn it.

Emma grumbled as she gave her appearance a once over. Her unkempt dull hair lay limply around her pale face like an old wig, dark circled hung under her eyes like baggage and her mind was stressed to the point of madness. One more thing added to her plate and BOOM, padded room for her. Not much remained of her strength and she was tired. What was she gonna do? Her heart couldn't take more of this... Breathe Emma. You have to be strong.

Not slightly encouraged by her mantra, she headed out of her room, pushing through the blanket covered door frame, since Joon destroyed it when he valiantly came to her rescue and descended the stairs to the living room.

There were too many destructive thoughts rolling through her head for her think straight. What if he's out there...just outside waiting for her and soon as she leaves he tosses her in his trunk and drives off?? She couldn't fight him off in this state. He was so strong... She breathed a rough breath trying to calm her nerves. Why was she so weak? You would think that after all that happened she would've taken self-defense classes or bought a huge dog or something. Stupid. The bars would only get her so far...

Emma rubbed her clammy hands over her faded blue jeans as she crossed the room to the coat rack. Reluctantly she pulled her green army jacket from the hook and slid it over her shoulders. When she turned to the bench to collect her boots she unexpectedly collided with her roommate.

" Oh..." She stumbled on the smooth tile, but Joon quickly grabbed her arm so she didn't fall and eased her down on the cushioned seat. She was Ridiculous! OH MY GOD EMMA... get a grip will ya!

" Careful." He said softly.

" Sorry, Joon." She replied tugging her boots from beneath the seat and sliding them on. "Lost in my head again."

" Going out?" He asked stuffing his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans.

" Yeah. Julian's demanding I come visit him or he'll drag me out of the house by my hair." Emma said timidly. Why he couldn't just come over here was beyond her. Jerk.

Joon stepped closer wearing his usual concerned gaze. " Do you want me to walk you?"

Her heart leapt excitedly and with almost epic level relief. Thank you, thank you... 

" Oh...um. I don't want to bother you." She replied hiding her eagerness. " I'm sure you've got..."

" I don't mind...or I wouldn't have offered." He interrupted before she could finish her sentence. 

Well, when you put it that way. She forgot in her haze that Joon was always upfront about things. He never hid what he liked or disliked. She admired that about him.

" Okay then... Thank you." Emma said finally. 

He smiled, giving her a nod. " Sure. Give me a sec."

She sighed watching Joon jog back to his room. Although most of the time she felt like a burden to him, she was very happy she chose to have him stay. For many reasons. He was quickly becoming someone she could depend on and trust. Just like Julian, A rare thing to find and even harder to hold onto. Who would have thought that that dirty little kitten she brought home on a whim, would turn into a man she... her thoughts stopped abruptly and heat flooded to her face. Vivid images of things that could be flashed in her mind, causing unexpected sensations and what's worse she longed for them.

THUMP THUMP... 

Emma raised her hand to her chest. Jesus, what was that all about? The stress was really getting to her if her brain was making up senerios like that...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It'd been hours since Emma went to join her friend for drinks; four hours and thirty minutes to be exact

It'd been hours since Emma went to join her friend for drinks; four hours and thirty minutes to be exact. The worry started to kick up about an hour in and now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the damn clock. His gut told him something was off and his gut is usually right. 

Joon grumbled and paced back and forth in front of the old fireplace periodically checking his phone. Nothing. It wasn't like her not to message him when she was out. Something of a habit with her always letting him know what was going on and he kinda got used it. 

Joon blew out a puff of air, flopping restlessly down on the love seat. His eyes focused on the painted white bricks of the stacked chimney. Anxiety crawled over his nerves like a swarm of angry fire ants making getting comfortable a problem. There was no reason why he should be like this. Julian was her best friend and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Right?

God what was wrong with his head. It's not like she was his...

When his keen hearing caught the sound of loud uncontrolled laughter outside the door. 

Huh?

Joon flipped his gaze over his shoulder just as Julian and Emma burst through the archway and stumbling recklessly into the side table sending its contents scattering to the floor.

"Oops" Julian snickered. " My bad."

Emma shook her head clinging to her tall friend's arm like a child. " No biggy, I hate that table anyway."

Joon cocked his head. Is she...drunk?

"I'll buy a new one," Julian replied sluggishly trying to keep balance. " I promise"

"Really? Can it be blue? I like blue." Emma giggled resting her chin on Julian's arm dawning heavy lids.

"Blue it is!" Her friend well cared thrusting his fist into the air. " And it will be the best blue ever!"

" Yay!" The tipsy Emma cheered, veering away and stumbling to the beach seat. "I have the greatest... best friend in the world! He buys me blue things."

The two continued to ramble to each other completely ignoring his presence in the room, not to mention the fact they didn't even shut the door behind themselves. For christ's sake, it was snowing outside. Joon rolled his eyes. Jesus, this was all he needed. 

Getting up from the couch he shuffled over and past the cackling hyenas and slapped the door shut with a thump. They both jumped and stared at him like he grew another head.

"Joon?" Emma asked slightly startled and slightly amused. " When did you get here?"

" Wow, he walks quiet..." Julian added. " Like a ghost."

"I've been here." He replied softly, turning his attention to Emma. " How much did you drink?"

" Only...a little," She said through a watery hiccup. Lifting her heavy arm up she pinched her thumb and forefinger together to demonstrate measurement, then peeked through the small space. " Teeny bit."

" It seems that my sweet Emma finished off the bottle of wine..." Julian chuckled.

" And you let her?" Joon asked trying to keep his temper

" And you let her?" Joon asked trying to keep his temper. 

First off... If Julian ever chose to use the words " My Sweet Emma. " again he would punch him in the face, hard. Secondly, she went to him for comfort and to ease her mind, not for him to get her plastered. That won't help her problems. If anything she would come out of her buzz worse. Joon clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth holding back the urge to slap the shit out of her " Best Friend".

" How could I stop her? She managed to do this while I looked for the gifts I bought her in...in..." He scratched his head as if his thought train just derailed. " Where the hell was I again?"

" Japan..." Emma whispered cupping her hand over her mouth so Joon couldn't see her help him.

" Right. That place..." He laughed staggering past, Joon, and collapsing like a mangled spider in the recliner. 

" Whatever..." Joon snapped.

"Don't be mad." Emma grabbed his hand tugging him over to the bench. He slid unsteadily and thumped down hard on the corner of the cushion banging the edge of his tailbone. OUCH. That's gonna leave a mark.

"I'm not mad," Joon said shifting his weight from side to side to ease his injury. " Just...worried."

" He's mad," Julian added muffled by his face being pushed into a throw pillow." His eyebrows say so."

Joon turned with a sneer. " You're still here? Go home... I'll take care of her."

"Joon..." Emma began but Joon's hand came down over her mouth.

" Shhh."

" Alright " Julian replied wobbling to his feet. " Grumpy. I know when I've overstayed my welcome..."

"Julian...." Emma whined around Joon's fingers. " Don't go...You always leave me."

"You'll be fine." He reassured her. " Joon is with you and I think... I'm a little juiced."

" Noooo." Emma smiled, thumping her head against her roommate's shoulder as if it became too heavy for her hold up alone. " Just buzzed. Like a bee buzzed...zzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz."

" Like a bee?" Julian snorted a laugh. " That's brilliant."

" I know." She said making the humming noise again.

" Home, Julian" Joon pointed at the door. " Text, Em when you finally make it there."

The handsome model saluted him and staggered towards the exit.

" I'm sorry for not keeping a closer eye on her," He muttered grasping the door handle but not seeming to be able to figure out the mechanics. " She's a sneaky sneak."

After ten minutes of the bestie spinning and clicking the latch, Joon decided to intervene if he was ever going to get this putz to leave.

" Here. " With a shove, the portal magically opened. 

" See Julies. I told you he's really strong." She giggled.

" Indeed." He nodded. " Emma, sleep well and call me in the morning yes?"

" Surrrrre." She said. " I love you."

" MWAH" He blew her a kiss and zombie stepped into the snow. 

What a weirdo. Joon thought to himself watching him weave back and forth down the walkway to the main block. When he passed the small maple in the front yard, Joon shut the door. He might be annoying, but he still wanted to make sure he didn't wipe out on the concrete and hurt himself. He was Emma's friend.

Joon exhaled a breath attempting to soothe his irritation with the whole scene. As he circled to attend to his inebriated roommate, suddenly he felt slender hands glide slowly around his stomach, followed by a warm body pressing up against his back.

Instantly, every muscle constricted from head to toe from her touch. Joon struggled for a second to breathe.

"Please don't be angry ." She whispered a subtle plea. The heat of her words crawling up his skin, giving him chills. " I can't handle you being mad at me..."

" I'm not." He forced a reply. 

Emma squeezed him tighter. "Promise?"

" Yes."He said resting his fingers on top of hers. What's with the mood shift all of the sudden? A few minutes ago everything was funny.

" I didn't mean to... it just happened. The more I drank the less I thought about what a loser I am and how..." She explained anxiously. " How messed up my life really is..."

" Emma." Joon peeking over his shoulder at the fragile girl hanging from his waist.

" It's the truth. That's why I have no friends, that's why I haven't dated or even looked at a man in three and a half years. He broke me, he broke me to the point where I have nothing left."

Joon sighed, unhooked her grip and shifted his gaze to meet hers. Carefully he brushed his knuckle over her pink tinted cheek. This was what he was afraid of, the backlash of things hidden deep inside. Things he wanted to know, but not like this...

"We're all broken. Em. " He remarked. " That's what makes us who we are...things that we survived and what we are still fighting. Although you can't focus so much on that or you'll miss all the good that's happening around you."

Emma eyed him cautiously, attentively searching the depth of his soul for the truth behind his answer. 

When someone is hurt to the extent that she was, opening up to someone can be the most frightening thing in the world. Joon didn't push her, he didn't go beyond the barriers that she had placed. He just waited patiently for her to come to him and when she was ready he hoped she would.


	17. Fever

*TRIGGER: Mild suggestive and sexual content*

The concentrated tension ran hot between them as her conflicted gaze searched his. Something he hadn't seen in her eyes before was now pooling on the surface. A longing, no starving need for attention. She yearned to be loved but was too afraid to act on it and his sudden awareness of the sentiment made it that much more difficult not to give into his impulses.

Let go of her Joon. He warned himself. Emma was in a delicate state and not in her right mind. This is not her.

"Em," He said in a soft gentle tone. " You need to get some rest, you have work later tonight."

She sighed, wobbling her head unsteadily. " You're probably right, I don't feel so great anyway. The happy buzz wore off."

He motioned to the stairs with a pointed finger and started towards the bathroom. " I'll get you some aspirin and water. Go on, I'll be up in a second."

"Oh... kay." Emma unexpectedly smiled a toothy grin. " Thank you, Joonie."

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks, causing him to shift back to the pale girl clinging to the back of the couch. He chuckled struggling to hide the smirk crawling across his face. Is she giving him pet names now?

"What did you call me?" He asked trying to keep a serious expression.

"J...oo...nnniee." Sounding out each syllable to make sure he understood.

"Huh."

"I thought since we're friends.. and you already gave me a nickname. The Na'Hanna thing... I thought it only fair." She explained scooting along the sofa frame until she was alongside him, then halted abruptly with wide eyes filled with anxiety. " Oh..wait. We are friends, right? I mean I'm not just a weirdo roomie? Because that how I think of you... well not the weirdo roomie part but a dependable friend....oh my god what the hell am I saying?"

She's adorable, so freakin adorable. He wanted to grab her and kiss her cheeks pink.

"I would like to think we are," Joon admitted boyishly.

Instantly her face lit up with excitement, eyes shining like jewels. " YAY!!! Now I have not one...but two fantastic friends. Julies and Joonie. Who needs more than that?"

"What?" He asked,completely hypnotized by her overzealous declaration.

"One a kind and famous model and the other...a dusky and protective shifter. Both handsome and gentle, every girl's dream to be surrounded by.... " She suddenly paused again like someone hit the next button and curiously cocked her head to the side. " Hey... I was wondering, what does Na'Hanna mean?"

Joon felt a dry spot form in the center of his throat. He tried to swallow but it only made it worse. Curse him for saying that aloud. He breathed roughly. It didn't matter, in this situation, as drunk as she was... her brain was probably mush. The thought kinda comforted him.

"What?" Pretending not to understand her.

" Na'Hanna. What's it mean?" Emma stepped away from her brace to stand before him chin raised waiting patiently for an answer.

Shit... He whined inwardly. Why don't you tell her you're in love with her while you're at it dumb ass.

"My Moon." He replied awkwardly.

"Moon?" She asked confused. " Like the moon? The thing that hangs in the sky at night?"

Oh, good grief.

"Yeah." He said shoving his hands in pockets so he wouldn't fidget. " That moon."

Emma bit her lip as she contemplated his response. Her eyes flickering over the ceiling, then finally dropping down to meet his. " Neat."

Luckily she didn't fully grasp how important the moon was to his kind. It gave them the power to shift and allowed the Oracles to see the future. Each phase of the moon marks the Harimaru born on that night, Warrior, Cleric, Shaman. Oracle...all are named by the moon and glyphed by its magic. Not to mention the other reason....

Thump Thump Thump. His heart hit ribs like a wooden spoon to an old bucket.

"Anyway." He changed the subject feeling incredibly warm. " Bed. You need sleep."

"Why that?" She added ignoring his statement.

"Hmm?"

"Why the moon?"

"Not now Em." He responded tapping his fingers on his watch face. "It's late."

"But... Joonie." She groaned popping up and down in front of him. " You didn't answer me, Why am I the moon?"

What's with all of the questions all the sudden? It's like she was holding them all back in until now.

"Em." He said getting increasingly frustrated but stuttered his reply to a stop when she darted forward grabbing the fabric of his tee shirt and pulled him up against her.

Quickly his hands clamped down on her hips so she didn't wipe out on the carpet and take him with her. 

"Tell me...please I hate secrets." She begged tugging her fist full of cloth. " It's bad, right? The moon is cold, pale and is always associated with creepy things like ghosts... You think I'm creepy?"

As he was rapidly losing the battle with his impulses, he'd only heard about half of what she said. In an effort to regain his sensibility, he veered his gaze to the small freckle that rested just below her eyelashes. Funny he never noticed it until now. Although he hadn't quite been this close before.

Joon inhaled deep to ease the constricting in his chest. He can't keep on like this.Okay, okay...whatever... Just say it Joon, she won't get it anyway.

"No, you're not..." He corrected. " And I said My... moon."

"Your?" She continued to interrogate him with some confusion slightly veiled behind something else he couldn't put his finger on. " I'm your...moon?"

" Yes... I no, you're not mine...that's what Na'Hanna means." Very smooth man, very smooth. He snorted inwardly at his lack of coolness. 

" Oh, So...I'm not creepy? Yay! Wait... I'm your moon? " She questioned with relentless determination. Lifting up on her toes she made sure he couldn't look away from her.

"You're... important to me." He said.

Her cheeks pinkened at his response. 

"I am?" She giggled, releasing his brutalized shirt and then wrapped her tiny arms around him in a more than generous hug.

"Now would you please go to bed." Joon pleaded one last time. If she resisted again he would throw her over his shoulder and take her up himself.

She nodded finally. " Okay." And staggered to the stairs.

Joon left her with a heavy sigh of relief and quickly walked to the bathroom to gather the bottle of Asprin. Once collected he made his way back to the living room. Although to his surprise, Emma was still standing at the bottom of the steps wavering like a zombie.

Joon arched his brow, moving to meet her. Now what?

"They are so tall..." She whined slumping her shoulders back. " I don't think I can do...no do."

"Emma..." Joon said rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Look at how many there are...way too many. How can I do that when my legs are so heavy?" She rambled, retreating backward. " I'll just sleep on the couch...wake me tomorrow."

" No." He grumbled, sliding the bottle into his back pocket. They were getting nowhere and fast...

Swiftly Joon grabbed her wrist pulling her back in place, then with one fluid motion he hauled her up into his arms. With a squeaky high pitched squeal, she clung to him, playfully kicking her feet.

"You're so strong..." She said lacing her hands at his shoulder.

The closeness, the warmth of her body pushed up against his was making it impossible to think of anything else. His heart pounded violently within his chest as he forced one foot on the step. Each movement caused him to be very aware of her soft curves, the feel of her creamy peach skin and the sweet honey scent of her hair that lightly brushed his collar as he cradled her. Carrying her was a very bad decision on his part. Very bad.

"Hold on." He ordered in a husky low voice. A more sensual tone than he intended. However, the giddy girl in his arms didn't seem to notice his turmoil. She simply chuckled, resting her chin lazily on the edge of his collarbone. 

"Okay." 

Joon carefully took one carpeted plank at a time, reining in his intense urges for the fair intoxicated woman just a breath away. A yearning burned through him like scorching wildfire. He'd never felt a craving this unforgiving before. Sure he was no stranger to desire, but nothing like this...not like this. 

Calm down. He pleaded with his body. Just a little longer.

All he needed to do was hold onto his sanity long enough to see her safe in her bed. He assured himself. That's it. Then he could escape to his room where she was safe from him. 

Somewhere at that halfway point, Emma shifted slightly in his arms. He didn't think anything of it until he felt her nuzzle her face against his throat and inhale deeply. 

"I love the way you smell..." Her hot whisper fanning out over his jaw, lightly kissing his earlobe. Her lips brushing his skin when she spoke. 

In response, Joon's body jumped abruptly, painfully. A ripping surge stretching his muscles to the point of tearing. He couldn't breathe normal breaths. Instead, air only came in short jerky puffs that heaved his chest dramatically. 

His attention snapped in her direction and as he did he came nose to nose with his Na'Hanna. Emma's gaze wandered up slowly to meet his; not timid or awkward but warm and dare he even say even teasing. 

Awestruck, he lost himself in her bewitching lavender pools completely unable to speak.

Awestruck, he lost himself in her bewitching lavender pools completely unable to speak

 

"Joon?" She asked softly. Those curious eyes tracing every curve and angle of face as if it was her first time truly seeing it. Touching him, without touching him. " You okay?"

Do I look okay?! Jesus woman! Are you trying to drive me crazy? His mind sputtered the words he couldn't say. He didn't know how much more of this he could endure. The Harimaru warriors were taught from a young age discipline, control, and strength, but that rigorous training was all useless when it came to Emma. With one look she could melt his defenses, just one look. He may not be human, but he was still a man. A man that wanted her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma was a flurry of emotions fueled by half a bottle of Merlot and loneliness. Although it single-handedly vanquished her awkwardness for the time being, it caused her desire for Joon to be that much stronger. Control had been tossed right out the window, along with anything else that made sense. At the moment she didn't harbor any worries or fears and that's something she hadn't had in a long time. 

" Are you sure? Your heart is beating so fast." She whispered, pressing her fingertips on the vein pulsing at his throat. " Thump thump thump..." Mimicking the rhythm.

" Yes." He breathed a sharp breath, then hastily averted his eyes to the destination just a few feet away. " Yes...I'm fine." 

But before she could say anything else he pushed forward, quickly climbing the remaining steps to the landing with a labored pant. It made her worry her weight was straining on him.

Emma relented, for now, and stared fixedly at the beautiful Harimaru that held her in his arms. His reaction caused her to wonder if her best friend was right... Did he harbor feelings for her? The thought crossed her mind after the rock incident. They way he rushed through the house to her rescue... 

Her attraction to Joon started long ago and only grew the more time she spent with him. He was the first man in three years to make her feel something beyond repulsion, dread, and panic. She'd worked hard to wall herself up and keep people at a distance. It utterly failed with him. Despite the fact he makes her feel vulnerable, he also excited her, comforted her; she trusted him.

But she knew she would never act on her feelings without help, her timidity would always win. However, in her current state, she may actually be able to muster enough courage to do what her heart wants her to. 

Pausing for a second to let out a hushed exhale, Joon then elbowed the curtain over so they could pass through to her sanctuary.

The room was dark and only lit by a string of decorative paper lanterns that hung above her white cushioned headboard, the rest was haloed in shadow. Though he didn't seem to have any trouble maneuvering in the dim light. Her valiant roommate headed directly across the carpet to her bed and gently lowered her down onto the edge of the quilt. 

Her hands slid down his muscled arms as she attempted to balance herself on the fluffy mattress.

"Easy" He coaxed not letting go of her shoulders until he was satisfied she could sit on her own, then backed away slowly. " Okay?"

" Yeah," The tenderness in his voice warmed her in places she didn't know existed. Not only was he benevolent but gorgeous in every way a person could be. A moving work of art not meant to be caught by mere mortals. 

"Good," Joon replied digging in his pocket for the painkillers. " Here." Placing them on the bench next to her. " Take two of those before you sleep. It'll help the hangover."

" I don't get hangovers." She said reaching down to pull off her boot but kept missing her foot entirely. "Not normally...damn boot! Stop moving."

This epic struggle went on for a good ten minutes before Joon intervened.

" Em...Wait." He sighed kneeling down next to her to assist with the evasive shoe. 

She sat mesmerized as his fingers quickly worked the zipper from calf to the ankle, then he reached inside the to pull her foot from the fleece lining, carefully setting it on the floor and continued to do the same with the other side. 

She smiled musingly to herself. Any excuse to have him touch her any at all. Greed was a powerful thing.

After he set her boot aside he lifted his eyes. In the next few seconds, she felt like her heart was going to burst through her ribs. That damn look of his... An all-consuming gaze that burns from the inside out. Her body responded to his alluring assault by producing raging goosebumps that crawled up her back and rolled over her scalp.

"Thanks." Emma wheezed.

" Sure." He said climbing to his feet. " Do you need anything else?"

Her mind was already answering for her. How bout you? She had to bite her lip not to say it aloud.

" Uh..no," Emma replied disappointed that she couldn't think of a reason to keep him there longer. God, she was pathetic." No, I don't think so..."

"Night then." He smiled. " Get some sleep and if you need something..."

Joon was the king of open-ended invitations. Perpetually agreeable and did everything she asked and then some. He was perfect... if there was such a thing. 

" Yeah." She said lazily sliding off the bed carefully and creeping slowly to her night table. " You too. Sleep sweet." 

Emma knew what was ahead of her and she didn't look forward to it. After she drinks, especially more than her limit, her normal everyday nightmares intensify a hundred times worse and it's hard for her to wake from them. The thought terrified her. Not being able to pull herself out of a dream. Which was why she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't have any other choice. Unless...

Instinctively she peeked over her shoulder to see if Joon was still there and he was. Apparently, he hovered in the doorway a few minutes longer to make sure she didn't fall and knock herself out. A 1 Am ER trip wasn't the best of ideas since her mom worked there. If she saw her like this, she would get that look of disgust and disapproval. Her mom hated alcohol and people who drank to the point of stupidity. And Emma was stupified.

"Joon..." Sluggishly she retraced her steps back to the bench at the foot of her bed, halted there to regain her balance, then walked unsteadily to the man framed in the archway.

" Hmm?" 

Suddenly paralyzed by her over-amped nerves the words wouldn't come out. They'd frozen in her throat and refused to budge. What the hell was she gonna say anyway? Hey, would you stay here tonight so the monsters don't get me? Yet that wasn't the only reason she wanted him to stay...and that shook her even more than the monsters in the closet.

Seeing her in distress, he stepped from his position at the door, closing the space between them. 

" What is it?" His anxiety unveiled as stepped into the glow of the lanterns. Somehow the lighting made him more beautiful, more ethereal. She sucked in a hard breath that was forced from her lungs. 

Say it, Emma. just say it...

"Stay." She blurted out.

" She blurted out

 

Joon brows shot up arching high over his owlish expression. Blinking, he stared at her taken back by her request.

" What did you say?" He stammered with a slight tremor in his jaw.

Oh god... What are you doing?

"Stay...with me." She softly asked again. Her own words were drowned out by the throbbing in her ears. Was that her? That noise?

Her hand crept up to her chest and instantly it was confirmed. Her heart beat out of control slamming around in her ribcage like a crazed bird trying to get free. Dipping her gaze to the floor she attempted to explain her reasoning.

"I...can't handle the monsters tonight. The neverending nightmares that terrorize me every night when I close my eyes. I'm not asking for anything else other than for you to stay with me..." She couldn't breathe. First, it was her heart, now there was no air. " But..."

Nothing from Joon, but hurried breaths. She hesitantly continued.

" If something were to happen...between us." Oh god, oh god, oh my freaking god. She chanted in her head. Was she really saying this? "I would be okay with that...if it's you."

Had she lost her mind? She just...

"I can't." Joon's response sounded gritty and forced.

Raising her lashes, she dared to look at the strained man in front of her. His eyes shut when he noticed her watching him, brows furrowed into checkmarks. What'd she expect? A broken woman like her would win the heart of someone like him? Not only was she drunk, but delusional too. 

"Why?" She questioned struggling with the embarrassment and tears that wanted to take over.

"I can't..." He repeated not elaborating more. 

" I didn't say you... had to sleep with me...I just said if it happened I'd be okay with it. I only wanted to not feel scared to close my eyes for once in my life. With you near I feel safe..." Emma explained turning her back to him. " I'm sorry, Please forget I said anything..."

" Na'Hanna." He pleaded softly. " Stop..."

The endearment halted her mild rant causing her to shift back to him. "What?"

Joon lowered his gaze to the floor as he took a step closer.

"You have no idea..." He whispered a deep and smokey reply. One that completely erased the last two minutes of her memory. " How much...I want you."

Sweeping his lush lashes up, his dark piercing gaze fixed on hers. Direct and unflinching it held her hostage. Heat rapidly swelled in her chest as his strong hand slid around her waist and pressed against the curve of her back. All she could do was hang there, lifeless. He disarmed her with one sentence. 

"But...what I feel for you goes beyond the physical and I won't be satisfied with that alone. I know right now... you're vulnerable, confused and being driven by instinct. To take advantage of that would make me less than a man." Joon narrowed the space further, drawing in so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheeks. "I refuse to make you regret me."

Spinning fever burned her reasoning. That fine thread she'd been balancing on for the last hour finally snapped. Joon wanted her as much as she wanted him but held back because he was afraid she would end up getting hurt. Regret him? Lord help her. Being with him, for even just one night...to know what it felt like to be touched by a man who was gentle? There would be no regret. Only rapture. At that moment timid, backward girl, vanished leaving the eagerly passionate woman in control. One moment...that's all she wanted.

Lifting up onto her toes, Emma impatiently stole a kiss and quickly withdrew. A low noise rumbled in his throat. Hot, hurried; A surprised growled breath. The sexiest sound she's ever heard. The Harimaru warrior gawked at her, jaw unhinged.

" Em..." He begged; panting. His fingers desperately gripping the waistband of her jeans. 

"I won't regret you...ever." She said before claiming his parted lips again, slower this time shifting her attention from top to bottom and each corner. Once, twice and after the third kiss, Joon broke.

As Emma leaned away ready to concede to the mighty shifter's will when unexpectedly, he constricted around her pressing her body into his. 

"Ma tehya oya, Na'Hanna." The words he whispered to her rose goosebumps along her spine giving her unstoppable chills. She had no idea what they meant but right now she didn't care. 

His hand swept up, cupping her jaw. Agonizingly slow he led her to his lips and there he tenderly devoured her sanity, whatever she had left.


	18. Aftermath

Joon quietly watched over Emma as she slept peacefully. The evening's events completely drained her frail body of whatever energy remained and adding a heavy dose of wine to that, she had no hope of winning. Although he wasn't in any better condition. It took an overwhelming amount of strength and self-control to wrench himself from her warmth. 

That kiss...

His eyes instinctively rolled closed in an effort to stall the sensory onslaught that was about to erupt. It didn't help. The sensations overtook him anyway.

Instead of shielding him, his mind was so generous to replay the moment over and over behind his lids. Although she'd teased him with tiny tastes of what could be, the last kiss, the one he took, brought him to his knees and rendered him utterly helpless. 

Slowly his thumb traced his mouth, chasing the tingles that lingered there. The mighty warrior surrendered to the pale moon's touch with little resistance. How could he not? He'd never felt anything like that before...

Her lips were so soft, intoxicatingly sweet and melted like sugar beneath his.Hurried breath and thundering heartbeats shadowed his own making it impossible to tell them apart. It drove him mad with greed. He'd never wanted something so bad in his life. Just thinking about it, kindled hot static sparking wildly over his skin. 

He exhaled slow and steady to attempt to calm the heat. Eventually, following a string of jerky breaths, his appetite cooled.

Once again his eyes opened veering down to the sleeping girl snuggled in the plush blankets. Joon signed softly, sweeping his fingers along her bangs and at that moment he realized, Emma was his "One". Not just because of his relentless need for her touch, but there was something else... A feeling deep inside that told him to hold onto her and never let go. 

When he told her that he wouldn't be satisfied only wit the physical, he meant it. He wanted everything.

Traditionally, Harimaru have many conquests as they mature, but only one will win their heart. Just one. The idea horrified him as a kid. Being doomed to love only once and long for that person endlessly even if they felt nothing for you. Which was why he spent more of his teen years steering clear of the opposite sex. Well except Imsa. She was different.

When the rumors started that he and Imsa may be a destined pair, the other females backed off. A big relief, although he also felt guilty because it kept the males away as well. To this day he wondered if Imsa resented him for it. His fear caused her to be lonely.

I'm sorry Imsa. I am such a burden... 

After his wistful apology to his friend. His attention drew back to Emma. 

He couldn't fight it anymore and it was useless to do so. 

"You are my only, Na'Hanna. I promise to protect you until my dying breath." His sincere words whispered softly into the dusky silence. If he could only say them when she was awake. " All that I ask... is that one day you love me in return." 

After placing a gentle kiss on her temple, he slid carefully away from the bed. Despite his want to stay right where he was, he needed to redirect his mind on something else for a while, something that wouldn't burn him out before the sun even rose for the day.

Soundlessly, Joon back peddled to the doorway. His eyes not leaving her until he reached the curtain. With one last lingering glance, he pushed beyond the shimmery fabric and set his feet onto the landing.

The air constricted around him suffocating his calm. Every sense was heightened and strained to maximum overload. His body ached and exhausted, but he knew that sleep would not come, not in this state. He had to avert his attentions elsewhere. Somehow.

One step at a time... Get down the steps first.

Pushing himself forward, he managed to conquer the stairs and sluggishly shuffle to his room. There he dropped to his knees and belly flopped against the woven rug that lay in front of his bed. When he felt that there'd been an adequate amount of groaning and grumbling, he rolled over onto his back. She's driving me crazy...

This behavior was unacceptable

This behavior was unacceptable. He snorted loudly, shifting his irritated glare to the ceiling. He wasn't so desperate that he launched into a fevered frenzy with one kiss from a woman. Although his current actions proved otherwise. 

What would've happened if she hadn't passed out? Would he have... The thought dropping off because he feared the answer. A better question, diverting his mind to another route, How will she be later when she wakes? Will she even remember what happened? And if she does...will she regret it? He didn't know if he would be able to handle her pushing him away... 

Ughhhh...

Joon grumped kicking out his leg with a hard thump, then brought his hand to his burning forehead and let it lay there.

He should've left after helping her to bed. Why'd he hang out anyway? Because he's worried that's why. Did he need another reason than that? What if she fell and cracked her head off of something? Or passed out? How did he know she was going to...that she would...

In the back of his mind, he heard the echo of his friend's words. 

"You can not change the past." Imsa's teachings haunting his already guilty conscience. Younger than him but spoke like she was eighty. "So it is best not to dwell there." 

She's right though. What purpose did it serve for him to lay here and dwell on the what ifs? None... It only added to his anxiety. Find something else Joon, something to occupy...

Wait...

A sudden jolt of energy bolted upright. Whenever he felt stress overwhelming while living on the island, he and Imsa would shift into beasts and run, run hard and long until they felt free again. A great high and good exercise. Yes, that's it!

Practically jumping to his feet he, Joon hurried from his room to the front door. He halted a moment to glance over his shoulder at the ascending steps to Emma's room. A quick check to see if she's alright is all...

Quieting his thoughts he honed in his hearing. Soft snoring flooded his ears with a faint rustle of covers. He smiled. No sign of the nightmares tonight. Perhaps there was a small benefit to her getting plastered.

With Na'Hanna wandering the land of dreams, he quickly, but quietly unlocked the front door, carefully clicking it open. A blast of brisk night air rushed over him. Cold as hell but also kind of refreshing at the same time. 

"It's been awhile..." His words trembled sliding his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him carelessly.Then pulled the door closed behind him.

The frigid breeze produced a shiver over his hot skin. He ignored it.

Rolling his shoulders he immersed his focus on the change. For a moment he worried about someone seeing him, but then remember that it was 4 in the morning. Not even the sun was awake yet. As his nerves settled, he called for the magic to aid him.

I am the beast. I am the beast. He chanted in the ancient tongue.

Almost Instantly his heart beat heavier, louder and faster. The power inside him that had been dormant since the curse broke, surged through his body, roused and alive. The glyphs lit one by one until his form was consumed by glaring light, then with a brilliant flash his figure shifted.

The sleek muscled body of the panther felt like home. A less complicated being, with simple and basic needs. One of them was to run. Excited he shook the chill off of his inky fur and leapt into the yard.

Hastily pounding all four massive black paws on the snow cover ground he made for the alley between Julian's lavish house and his next door neighbor. Striding along the tall painted fences he gained speed, faster and faster dodging trash bins and parked cars until he reached the edge of the woods that lined the outskirts of Emma's street.

Joon bounded through the clearing of tall, white-dusted pine, quickly cloaking himself from mortal eyes. Finally, amidst the foliage and darkness, he was concealed; free do as he pleased. No pressure, no worries. Only the land and moon.

As he sprinted through the trees he felt the strain in his body melt away, the tension and the unrelenting want for his beautiful roommate eased allowing him to think clearly again. Why hadn't he done this sooner? He laughed to himself and continued to run until there was nothing else.

Why hadn't he done this sooner? He laughed to himself and continued to run until there was nothing else

~~~~>

An entire day passed before Emma stirred from her quilted nest. Her heavy lids heaved open a crack to blurry, overly bright surroundings. Following this limited action, sharp throbbing pain arched over her temples and forehead, settling at the base of her skull.

"Ugh..." She groaned shoving her face back into the folds of the cotton fluff to hide from the offending light. " Kill...me."

The result of her bender was worse than she originally imagined. She'd never been prone to hangovers before, however, she normally doesn't consume that much wine in one sitting. Why did she do that? She whined muffled in the smooth pink fabric.

While pleading to the bed to end her suffering, a new horrific sound burst into her thoughts. An upbeat chime as loud as a death metal concert stage side, it blared relentlessly and without sympathy.

"STOP!!!" She cried out slapping her palm down on the night table frantically. " Please..."

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

This went on for several seconds before she realized that the device she was searching for wasn't there.

Emma peeled her her face from the pillow and squinted her sore eyes at the smooth wooden top. Where the hell was it? 

Frantic, she tore through the blankets and sheets for the screeching, but still came up empty handed. Then it dawned on her that she was wearing the same clothes as last night, and suddenly became aware of the light buzzing against her back pocket.

She dug into her wrinkles jeans and was rewarded with the cell, swiftly she slid her finger over the green call button.

The noise silenced.

" Hell...o" She answered with euphoric relief.

" Emma my love, you live. I was beginning to worry." A soft familiar voice replied.

" Jules?" She asked scratching her hand in her wild gold locks lazily.

" Yes. Who else would it be? You only have three people in your contact list" He said matter of factly. "One is way too busy to call and the other lives with you."

" Yeah yeah..." Giving him a grumble. " What do you want I'm dying over here..."

"Checking up as promised, although..." She didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning. After a moment he continued with a hint of cheek to his voice. " After what I witnessed last night...I don't think it was necessary."

" What?" She asked flopping back down on her mattress. She just wanted him to get to the point. Her head pounded like a drum in a marching band. Julian was impossibly cryptic and right now it was annoying, not cute. 

"Joon." 

Her body immediately reacted to the sound of his name. A thousand goosebumps rose along her spine giving her chills and warming her skin at the same time. 

Emma shivered. What the hell? What was that...

In response to her question, faint, filtered images abruptly began to flood through her, Enlightening her of what had transpired while in the drunken haze. Each tense scene rolled by like edited clips from a film; selected parts that repeated and increased her heart beat every time they played.

Each tense scene rolled by like edited clips from a film; selected parts that repeated and increased her heart beat every time they played

Joon... 

Her memory came rushing back attached with all of the sensations she felt in that moment. His lips, breath, kiss; all fading in and out of her mind like an animation. The intensity was enough to make her gasp aloud. 

Oh...My...GOD. I kissed him?!He kissed me?! Slapping her palm to her forehead. What else happened? She fought frantically through the haze to find any shred of evidence but came up blank. She would be really pissed if they slept together and she couldn't remember... UGH damn her for drinking...

"Emma?" Jules asked concerned. " You okay?"

" Huh... What?" She rambled breathlessly. Her heart stumbling and skipping beats inside her chest. " I'm here...I'm here."

" You sure dearest? You sound like you just ran a mile around your room" 

" Yeah. I just got up too fast is all." She lied and prayed to God that Julies didn't catch her in it.

" Please be careful and take it easy today. Matter of fact I think you should just blow off work. You're in no condition to be scrubbing bathrooms."

"Julies. I can't afford not to work. I have a mortgage, utilities and school loans for a degree that I'm not using to pay off." She argued but somehow she knew he was kinda right. She felt awful.

"Isn't that why you asked Joon move in with you? To help with the finances?" He mused. " How on earth did you even meet someone like that? You're too timid to order pizza, how'd you manage to strike up a conversation with that magnificent man?"

"By random chance." Which was the truth. It was by chance she found little Neko on the platform that night. If she hadn't had been late, she never would have seen him. " We rode the same train." Leaving out the part where he was of an ancient bloodline that shape shifts into animals and at the time was cursed to live as a kitten. Need to know basis.

" Yeah?" He laughed." Maybe I should start riding the train more often then. Joon is a 100 out of 10 in my opinion. Guys like that don't come along every day... Although I've always had a thing for Asian guys. Is he single? Maybe I should ask him out for dinner..."

" He's straight..." She sighed.

" You sure? Maybe he's curious but hasn't pushed the boundaries yet." Her friend asked hopefully." He does have that air of mischief and mystery about him."

"Jules focus please..." She interrupted, Suddenly feeling very protective of her roommate." Is there anything else you wanted?"

" Emma..." Julian giggled boyishly. 

" What?" Regretting the tone of her last reply.

" Are you jealous?" He teased. "I thought you said there wasn't anything between you two?"

"I'm hanging up, Jules. I gotta shower and get ready for work." More constructed lies to redirect his high-powered perception. " I'll call you later yes?"

" You are." He chuckled musically. " Sweet Emma, has someone finally moved your heart?"

" Bye" And with that being said she ended the call, tossing the phone on the bed glaring at it.

Why'd he have to be so damn smart? He picked up on everything, every mood swing. Big Jerk. And for his information she wasn't jealous...just annoyed.

Glancing over at the clock she sighed. "4:25 pm." That left her 45 minutes to shower, chug a cup of coffee and run for the train. If she rushed, she could maybe have two seconds to sit on the bench. Groaning she hung her aching head. Why'd she do this to herself?

Forcing herself off the bed she staggered to her bathroom and hovered in the doorway, swaying. Maybe Jules was right. Maybe she should call in a PTO day and rest. She felt like crap and the thought of messing with all of those harsh cleaning chemicals made her want to vomit. Yeah...it ain't happening.

After twenty minutes of deliberation, she gave in and called off. Her supervisor didn't even give her flack about it. He simply told her to rest and he'll see her on Monday. She didn't realize it was Friday already. Zoned out as usual.

Once that was taken care of and she was free for the day, Emma stumbled into the shower and cleaned the nasty funk off her body. A long soak to take the edge off her sore muscles. The water felt so good she almost fell asleep, twice.

Proceeding her amazing shower, she tugged on an oversized pink sweater and white cropped leggings that cut off at the knee. Not bothering with her hair, she pulled it up into a messy ponytail and called it good.

"Now..." She said resting her hands on her hips. "Coffee. Must have coffee and Aspirin."

But as she headed across her room to the doorway, her body froze abruptly. She stood staring blankly, curling her toes in the carpet. Being this late in the day, surely Joon was awake and functional. Reading or something... 

Emma swallowed roughly. What's she gonna say to him? Oh hey, I'm sorry I almost devoured your face last night, I tend to get a little handsy when I drink... Anyway, you want some coffee? Really?! GOD. 

Crossing her arms over her throbbing chest, she started to pace back and forth in front of the curtain. From the little bits of memory, she could recall clearly, she was the aggressor of last night's encounter. If she hadn't pushed him... Damn it. He probably thinks she's a lunatic.

How can she face him? 

Either way, an apology must be made.


	19. Oiyo Ma? (Can I)

*Triggers* Mild stalking*

Joon twitched his ear idly, listening to Na'Hanna nervously wear a hole in the floor overhead. If he could smirk in his current form, he would. Laziness took over after he'd returned from his vigorous run, he didn't bother to shift back. Instead, he curled up before the fireplace and hasn't moved since. Lucky for him he managed to stealth through the neighborhood relatively unseen. The ones who spotted him, just assumed the beast they saw was a large dog. 

His tired eyes rolled up to the ceiling curious as to her next move. Several times her feminine aura sauntered in the direction of the doorway but would always withdraw before reaching it. This was followed by colorful commentary and a stomp of her foot. Eventually, she'd make it down the steps. He thought amused.

The pacing continued for ten more minutes, then he heard the soft squeak of the landing and unstable breaths. She took the steps carefully and paused whenever they creaked. Was she trying not to alert him? Clearly, she didn't understand how acute his sensed were.

Hesitantly her dainty bare feet became visible leading her to the bottom of the stairs with little incident. With her in clear view, he noticed she didn't look worse for wear. She'd showered and managed to get dressed all on her own. Although it did take half the day to accomplish it.

Emma scanned the shaded room anxiously until her eyes fell on him. Her first reaction was stumbling backward, hand clasping her mouth in terror, but then her mind seemed to connect the dots. The fear faded as quickly as it came, leaving a quirked smile of curiosity.

Cautiously she approached him.

"Oh my god..." She mused with wonder.

The demure girl lowered to her knees beside him tucking her feet beneath her. Her hand still resting at her lips.

He lifted his chin from his paws to greet her, vibrating a loud purr in his throat. With soft blinks, he inspected her body language for any signs of distress. There were none. She had no doubt of who he was.

"Joon?" She asked, timidly reaching over and tracing the red tinted strip between his ears.

The sensation was unreal. A girl that was backward about everything, was perfectly fine with a jungle cat lounging in her living room. He'd often wondered if she was okay with him being what he was because she'd never seen his other forms. It worried him that she may be scared off if she actually witnessed his true transition. Seeing is believing.

"It is you." She said still in awe.

Joon let out a bassy meow in response. Stretching his front feet out, he leisurely belly crawled over and rested his head on Emma's legs. She didn't recoil or push him away, instead continued to scratch him.

"Did it hurt...the change?" Her tiny fingers combing through his coat. Touching him and marveling at the animal beneath her hands. " I know you told me it was different from what I saw...but it's been a while right?"

The warmth in her voice evoked an unbelievable ache. This was the icing on the cake. She cared for him as a man and the beast within. Would it be too much to ask...for her to be his? Guaranteed he would never find anyone else like her. But he needed to be patient... Na'Hanna's delicate and fleeting nature meant that he had to be very careful with his actions. One wrong step and he'll lose her.

" You're... amazing." She said with a light hearted air. "I'm kinda jealous. If I could do that...I would definitely shift into a bird so I could fly."

A bird huh? They weren't usually his thing, but it's easy enough to do. 

Joon receded from Emma's lap, willing himself into another form. One he hadn't used since he was a boy. A fire Wing Hawk. Fast birds of prey and excellent hunters. Roughly about the size of a normal male cockatoo parrot.

Glimmering gold lights flashed wildly causing her to jump in surprise. Though she didn't run.

Slowly his sleek fur was replaced by dark russet feathers dusted with red along the tips, and the massive paws switched to sharp talons. Puffing out his plumage he let out a squawk.

Her mouth shaped a luminous smile that induced breathlessness

Her mouth shaped a luminous smile that induced breathlessness. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; powerful enough to make his heart shake. Please do that again...

The frail girl laughed musically as she bent down to collect him from the rug. He rested calmly in her palms, toes curling around her thumb for support.

" Look at you." She giggled excitedly, leveling him to her gaze. "Now I'm really jealous."

Joon tilted his head and began to crawl up her arm to perch on her shoulder, careful not to scratch her with his nails. There he snuggled in close, fluffing up against her cheek.

"Sucking up are we?" She teased, pinching her fingers over his beak. " Well, I'm not gonna fall for it. It's not fair that you can do this incredible thing and I'm just...me."

He was thrown at how comfortable she was with him. Not timid or shy, actually more playful than he'd seen her. Not that he was complaining, but would she still be the same once he shifts back into a man? Now that he thought about it, her temperament was similar this when he was the kitten Neko. Then became more guarded when the curse broke. 

" I guess not everyone can be a Harimaru..." Her voice trailed off suddenly grabbing his attention. He craned his neck to get a better view of her face.

It was clear she envied his ability, but why did he also get the feeling she didn't think she was worthy of him because of what he was? Is that why she held back so much? or was it her trauma? So many questions and so complicated his Na'Hanna.

Carefully he crept to the edge of her collar, swooped down and landed with beak raised. Her gaze went blank and focused somewhere in the empty space between them. What is she seeing behind those pools? The light in her eyes vanished and something hollow was left in its place. He didn't like it.

Joon swiftly slipped back into his human form; she barely noticed that he moved at all.

Tenderly, he brushed his knuckle over her cheek startling her back life. She quickly blinked back tears and averted her gaze to the floor. He sighed slightly disappointed. He enjoyed her playful side and wanted more of it. Why did she hide it? It was like she was afraid of being punished for showing happiness.

" Em?" He asked softly." What is it?"

He couldn't help the feeling that he constantly asked her that. 

" Nothing..." She replied awkwardly, sliding back a bit. The bashful girl had returned. " You know I daze off sometimes."

" I do." He nodded. " More often these days..."

" I didn't mean..." She stumbled over her words. "To be overzealous before. When I saw the panther I got excited and forgot that you're...a man too."

Pink stained her cheeks and her hands were restlessly fiddling in her lap. 

" Em, you weren't...." He began but she cut him off abruptly.

"I was... disrespectful." Her lashes lifting up slowly. " I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." He confirmed honestly. " It's not every day you meet someone like me. It's natural to be curious. I was in no way offended."

Emma remained silent for a moment debating how to respond. As Joon watched his gentle friend deliberate anxiously, he noticed that her aura had changed. The shimmery rose halo darkened dramatically. A vivid cherry color bled in at the edges and was gradually taking over.

Red? Tilting his head. But that... The awareness of her shift in emotions caused his jaw to tighten.

Each color connected to a specific emotion. The simplest way to describe it, Blue was calm, yellow symbolized happiness or joy, gray conveyed sorrow, pink or the rosy shade that Emma was surrounded by when in his company meant warmth and compassion. Nervous, but still cared a great deal for him.

However the color red...expressed desire and love. 

" And...about last night..."

" Don't." He uttered softly. " You promised me."

" What?" She asked confused by his reply.

" You promised me..." He paused to boldly draw in closer. "No regrets."

He didn't want to force her in any way but he was eager to know why her emotions changed so unexpectedly. A tiny test to see her reaction. If she panicked, he'd back off.

Emma instantly tensed leaning away until her back thumped against the corner of the coffee table. She flinched at the abrupt halt in her retreat.

"I...don't remember that." She admitted timidly, her eyes widening a little by little the closer he came.

" No?"He questioned in a dusky whisper. Now only a breath apart.

"No." She said quietly. Not trying to flee, not frantic or showing any signs of distress.

"Should I remind you?" Joon's gaze wandered to her lips and hovered there.

Her perfect bow parted and slightly trembling. Silky peach skin that was intensely tempting to taste.

Suddenly feeling his body urging him to react, he forced his eyes upward to hers once more.

His sweet Na'Hanna appeared as strained as he was. Something was hiding behind that awkward expression.

" Did something happen?" She swallowed, trying to conceal her rapid breathing. 

Joon nodded but said nothing else. He was absolutely immersed in her presence.

" What?" She almost begged him; Terrified and excited. " What happened?"

Gentle, he must be exquisitely gentle with Emma. Sure she was interested, that was obvious, but one wrong move and he'd lose her. 

With one fluid motion, he eased his mouth to hers but idled before touching.

Emma gasped, staring intently back at him. Her tiny hands curled around the collar of her sweater but did not push him away.

"Oiyo Ma? " He whispered against her lips. It took every ounce of strength not to kiss her.

Staggered, she blinked sluggishly at his words. "Huh?" Was all she could muster breathlessly.

"Oiyo Ma..." He intimately repeated the phrase in his native tongue. For some reason, his request sounded better that way, though he knew she wouldn't understand. Teasing just a little bit. "Can I?"

Please say yes...please. His silent plea rattling around in his head like a pebble in a can. I'm dying...

The hesitant girl eyed him demurely, speechless and struggling with her inner demons. Asking for permission, gave her the power over him. He wasn't the type of guy to seduce a woman into doing something she didn't want to. Although all the elements were there, he couldn't assume she felt the same way he did. He wouldn't force her.

As he waited for her response, something abruptly altered in Emma.The silent beauty's air changed drastically from when he shadowed over her just a moment ago. The adverse stiffness washed away and was replaced by another emotion..something more urgent. 

Slowly, her eyes veered to follow her hand as it crept from her collar to unsteadily come to rest on his bare chest. Then her gaze returned to his from beneath her lashes, the heat nearly burned him straight through.

" Yes." Emma breathed.

Joon exhaled realizing he had been holding his breath waiting for her reply. Did she say yes? His mind didn't want to believe it at first, but as he looked into her eyes, there was no mistake. Why waste any more time hesitating?

Taking her jaw gently into his hands, he eased his lips against hers. Soft tender movements that she accepted fully. This was what he longed for and he relished every second.

Compassion, warmth, love...the feeling of not being able to go a moment without touching her. The sensations were consuming him fast, but he didn't care. He wanted it, all of it. 

As he wound Na' Hanna in his arms, something strange suddenly drew his attention

As he wound Na' Hanna in his arms, something strange suddenly drew his attention. A scent, a strong unpleasant scent that made him incredibly uneasy. He tried to ignore it but it kept getting more intense. Unsavory musk hinted with chemicals and something rancid. Nothing he's smelled before, but one thing was for sure, it was gross and distracting.

It was close, like right outside...

CRASH BANG BAM!

The abrupt and violent sound of something metal being thrust into the side of Emma's house and bouncing back off the concrete. 

What the hell? He growled thoroughly annoyed at the timing.

Joon instinctually tightened his grip on the girl against him. Protecting her was his number one priority. Nothing else mattered.

"Jesus!" She yelled, clinging to him for dear life. " What the hell was that???"

\----->


	20. Steven

*TRIGGERS* Stalking, Abuse and Sociopathic stereotypes.*

Smashing the trash can only gave him a tiny amount of relief. More satisfaction would have come from crushing that assholes skull with his bare hands. How dare he touch her! No one touches her but him.

Anger constricted his brain, squeezing reason to the point of suffocation. He should've never gone that close. It was stupid. He also knew damn well that if he saw something, anything he didn't like, he'd lose it. However, he had no control over his love for Emma. She made him do horrible things against his will. Her fault entirely.

Steven quickened his pace as he fled the scene, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone made chase. He couldn't be seen, not yet anyway. It would ruin the surprise. He grinned arrogantly when he realized the coast was clear.

Of course, the pretty boy wouldn't have the balls to come after him. He more than likely pissed himself. The thought caused him to laugh aloud. That " Kid" was no match for a real man.

Ducking down a narrow alley between the houses, he swiftly vanished into the darkness. This neighborhood was perfect. Only a few buildings and houses, scattered over old cracked gray pavement and surrounded by thick creepy woods. A place not readily tended to by public works or the authorities. Very rustic.

However, he was getting off track, he needed to get back as soon as possible. One because he was freezing, it was less than twenty degrees out and dropping fast. Two he had to call his contact at the police station to see if she reported the disturbance. Not likely since she was terrified to pick up the phone and call anybody, but he couldn't have any mistakes.

She knew better than to cross him. So why did she test his patience constantly? Maybe it was her way of rebelling after their last quarrel. It would make sense.

Emma had found some fire in that childlike brain of hers. It didn't matter though, once he was back at her side, he would make her behave. And...get rid of that boy she had been lusting after. No distractions...she had to stay focused on him.

Quick, but not painless. He intended to enjoy beating that bastard into a bloody pulp. He mused. Maybe he would make Emmy watch to get his point across.

She was his, end of story.

Exiting the alley he crossed two blocks and hooked around behind an abandoned brick warehouse to what lies behind. There a cheesy motel sat stacked two floors high in front of a tall row of evergreens.

His temporary home. Not the cleanest of all places, but it was cheap. Also, the location was ideal for keeping an eye on his lovely woman until he made his move. From the second story, he could clearly see into Emma's room when the light was on.

So exquisite his Emma. His body was practically in a frenzy with desire. He wanted to have her again...and he would over and over until he was satisfied.

Traversing the slick ice covered parking lot he headed towards the blue concrete painted steps to the top floor. His was the last room in the row. He didn't mind. Only one asshole to deal with and at the moment the Motel Cricket was practically vacant.

Pulling his key from his leather jacket with well beyond numb fingers he worked the lock, shoving open the door. Then with a thump, he kicked it closed.

The warmth of the suite felt amazingly good after being outside all that time. Perhaps tomorrow he would wear thicker clothing for his stake out. With a tired hand, he pushed the switch to the lamp shedding light on the brown and green vomit colored wallpaper. Once white curtains hung stiffly against a pair of drafty square-paned windows. Shaggy green carpet lay over warped floors and the hardest bed in creation was the centerpiece. Simply put, it was a rock slab with a fancy purple quilt.

Temporary only temporary. He chanted to himself.

When he was back with his Emmy, he would take over her household and burdens. The strain she must be under... she had to be losing her mind. Emma never handled stress well. He would fix it and she wouldn't have to lift another finger. He had more than enough money, so she never had to work. Her only duty would be to love him and their children. Their many children; at least eight. Preferably boys.   
The thought excited him utterly, he sighed and sauntered to the window.

He leaned I'm close pressing his fingers to the grime covered glass.  
" Soon my baby girl...soon we will be together again...and nothing but death shall separate us."

Their lives will be perfect, just perfect. How lucky for her to have him.


	21. Who's watching?

Joon's entire reserve changed in an instant. The passionate and loving man from before had quickly vanished and a fierce protector now held her in his arms. His astute gaze concentrated on the door as if it was transparent and he could see right through to the other side. He said nothing nor did he attempt to move. He just listened.

"What is it?" Emma whispered in a small terrified voice. She hoped it was the wind blowing the cans around outside or a bunch of kids playing a prank... although there weren't too many that lived in the neighborhood. Her mind conjured up a thousand excuses; anything...that wasn't him.

"A strange scent..." He replied not looking away from the door. " Chemical and strong."

" Maybe something from the trash?" She asked, her eyes now following his to the door frame. She didn't remember throwing away anything like that? No cleaners or detergents...

"No." He pulled her closer. " It's musky like old sweat and bourbon."

Steven drank...a lot. Often he would pass out in the recliner and that was the only time she could sneak away for a few minutes to herself. A tiny blessing. 

Could that have been him? The note on the rock said he saw her...could he have been spying on her this whole time?

She tried to swallow her despair and panic and turned her attention back to Joon. " We should go check..." She said finally with a tremble in her lip. Not really wanting to, but knowing it had to be done. there was a mess to clean up.

He simply shook his head dropping his lashes to her; his expression warming. "I'll go. You stay here."

" What? How can I just ..."

"No." He cut her off abruptly, firmly, but gently. " I have a bad feeling..."

She blinked. " What?"

"Whoever was out there, Na'Hanna," Joon said softly. " Was...watching us."

Emma shivered in response to his statement. Her fears were slowly being confirmed one by one...

" Are you sure?" She gasped, chills crawling all over her skin like ants. They were watching as she and Joon were...

He nodded. " I caught wind of it earlier but tried to ignore it."

" Oh god..." She whined dropping her head and proceeded to bury her face in Joon's chest. "Please don't be him... please god please...."

" Emma," He said, using his finger to lift her chin to eye level. 

" I can't deal with this again...I was just starting to..."

" If it is him," He replied in a gentle soothing tone. " He won't get anywhere near you. I promise that."

For some reason, his response made her even more anxious. Joon may be strong and fast... but Steven was pure evil and relentless. He would never stop until he got what he wanted. Which was her... 

"How can you be so confident?" She asked, eyes burning with tears of frustration. " You have no idea what you're dealing with...."

He sighed softly, his eyes accessing her and as each second passed new question seemed to pop up. He was conflicted, it was plainly written on his face. She could see that he had so many things he wanted to say... but he held back. 

After a brief deliberation he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Then tell me..." He said calmly. His gaze never veering away from hers.

That was unexpected....

Emma blinked stunned and feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She knew she'd have to eventually tell Joon about Steven...but she didn't think that it would be this soon. Her mind wasn't ready for the flooding of pain and darkness that came along with those memories. However...she may never be ready. And time was running out.

" What?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I know those memories hurt...." He whispered in a clear but soothing voice. " But the more information you tell me about him...the better I can protect you."

He was right... no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. How can you fight an enemy that you know nothing about? He was going in blind and that was her fault. Did she want him to get hurt? The thought made her sicker. However... a good point was that Steven didn't know anything about Joon either. Well if it was Steven in the first place. All of this could just be her paranoia getting the best of her.

" I don't... know if I can..." Emma said truthfully, tears spilling out over her cheeks.

Instead of pushing further on the subject, Joon pulled her tighter into his arms, lightly combing his fingers through her hair. He held her there for a long time just rocking back and forth slowly. The most tender thing she had ever felt. To just be with someone... no words, no other motive than to share a moment. Emma quickly got lost not wanting it to end.

" I'm going to go check the damage and see if our stalker left anything behind," He broke the silence making her jump. " You stay here and call Julian."

She lifted her head in confusion. " You want me to call Julian not the cops?"

Joon nodded in agreement. " Yes. Julian is... strange but trustworthy, the cops, however, are in question."

He listened to every word she said and whats more he often recited them back to her. 

"After I come back in and you've calmed down...I'll ask you again." He said slowly releasing her from his embrace." It's up to you if you tell me..."

Emma stared at him completely lost. No one had ever overwhelmed her in a positive way before. From day one, Joon had respected her, listened and shown her nothing but kindness. True he had his angry moments and could be somewhat over zealous...but those times were few and far between. How can a person be all of the good things and be real? And whats more... she trusted him. Something she thought she would never feel again.

Joon smiled, bent in and tenderly kissed her forehead. Emma's heart stuttered and warmed almost instantly. He gave his affection freely without any expectation of her returning it. He was selflessly beautiful. Her body tensed but she slowly forced herself to relax. She knew that Joon would never hurt her like Steven did...

" Call him." His last words before jogging off to change for his investigation of the front yard.


	22. The confession

*Triggers* abusive relationships, violence, and trauma*

The night's cold bite greeted him when he stepped out onto the small stone porch

The night's cold bite greeted him when he stepped out onto the small stone porch. A light snow had fallen sometime in between, the kiss... and when the stinky mystery man chucked a trash can at the house. Not a long period but enough to dull the scent making it more difficult for him to track. Damn weather in this place. Always cold and wet with white fluff on an never ending tap. He missed the warmth of the beach...although a small price to pay to be with her.

God, what shitty timing... Why then..?Now he was annoyed and strung out. Not a very good combination while trying to think objectively.

He groaned semi stomping down the dusted stairs in a grump and around the black iron railing to where the bins had been resting. A tiny cement block tucked in the middle of her property and Julians. Emma's trash cans usually lined the russet brick below her living room window, which practically mirrored her neighbor's side. Julian did come off as someone who was anal about things being neat...it's probably one of the reasons they got along so well. He wondered if Julian heard anything being so close? He'd have to ask Em when he went back inside. 

As Joon moved into the small area he paused to scan the surroundings attentively. Heightened senses honed in; he couldn't miss anything... However as soon as he took the second to focus his attention, he was hit with the same raunchy stench as before. He winced bringing his finger under his nose.

He could still smell him, distinctly, even after the snowfall. So gross... didn't they ever take a bath...Jesus. The sickening stale sweat and chemical odor wafted in the cold air... mingling with old food and the thick smell of Bourbon. Whoever it was had drank...a lot. Maybe they spent some time at the local bar before coming here. Liquid courage?

The bowed and battered trash can lay on its side with papers and other assorted garbage spewing out onto the small cement square, surrounded dozens of panicked footprints. Large footprints. Size 11 from what he could tell; definitely male. The stance was too wide for a woman and from the looks of it... they'd been hanging out for a while.

Hope they enjoyed the show... Joon sneered.

Creeping in closer to the window ledge he could make out fingerprints in the snow. Ungloved prints. Four and three fingers. Now that was reckless... Leaving evidence of the crime? It's obvious that he didn't fear being caught by the cops... So why did he run?

Joon raised his eyes and glanced briefly through the lightly frosted glass to the inside

Joon raised his eyes and glanced briefly through the lightly frosted glass to the inside. A surprisingly clear view of the whole floor. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, and his room, though the door was always shut. He didn't want to bother Na'Hanna with his exercises and he wasn't a very neat person, so it also kept his junk within the four walls of his personal space.

It unnerved him how unprotected everything was. Something he'd have to remedy, and soon.

As he observed from the perspective of the stalker, he noted Emma anxiously perched on the arm of the sofa chewing her thumb violently and staring blankly down at her cell phone. The screen was dark.

He sighed letting a puff of steamy breath rise above his head. Dummy... I told you to call Julian. Why didn't you listen? 

He knew she'd panic herself into a heart attack if her mind wasn't occupied, at least calling her lanky friend would have at least distracted her from gnawing her thumb off. Poor girl.

With an arched brow, Joon tapped the window frame with his finger to get her attention. Na'Hanna jumped nearly falling off the couch. She clutched her chest giving him a disapproving gaze but after a few seconds, the glare faded and she smiled awkwardly.

It had to be stressful as hell for her. All this chaos happening at once...

Although he didn't know the whole story between them, from what he could piece together, Steven severely hurt her, both physically and mentally. So much that she was now terrified of any type of intimate relationship. Even friends were kept at a distance.... And she had to deal with the whole situation practically by herself, thankfully she at least had Julian or she may not have been able to handle the aftermath.

Joon tightened his fists so hard his knuckles popped. The thought of him raising a hand to his Na'Hanna pissed him off big-time. It took all of his self-control not to shift and hunt him down like the dog he was. Steven better pray that he never crossed paths with him. He'd kill him...without mercy.

Shaking off his growing anger, he grinned playfully forming a mock phone with his hand and wiggled it against his ear. 

"Call" He mouthed the words slow and clear so she could understand.

She sighed wearing a strange expression for a moment, then gave a nod turning her attention to her cell. With trembling fingers, she tapped the screen and did as instructed.

What was that? He asked still watching her carefully. Her aura was flickering and pulsing with almost every color of the rainbow... it was impossible to read. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. It killed him seeing her this way... she deserved to smile just like everyone else.

Na'Hanna, how do I comfort you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma had unconsciously inched her way over to the window while on the phone with Julian; only hearing half of what he said  
Emma had unconsciously inched her way over to the window while on the phone with Julian; only hearing half of what he said. Her focus was intently on her roommate who was cleaning up the wreckage in the front lot.

" Emma..."Julian said taking a sip of something on the other side of her phone. " Why didn't you call the police? If it's Steven then they have to know that he's at it again... I mean how did he even get out so soon wasn't his sentence like ten years or something?"

" I don't trust them, Jules... they're all in his pocket except Detective Ahn and he's on vacation... His father's money buys him everything, even loyalty." She replied anxiously." I don't know what to do..."

" Damn..." Jules clicked his tongue." What shitty timing..."

" It's too convenient..." She said adjusting herself so she could watch Joon better. " He gets out of prison and the cop that helped me put him away just happens to be on vacation for two weeks?"

" Would he be that stupid to come after you again? I mean how'd he even find you? You're four states from where you were before...practically in the middle of nowhere."

" Jules...it's him. I know it is." She replied anxiously. 

A long sigh came and a slight paused. This meant that Julian was choosing his words carefully. "Does Joon know...?"

"What?" Emma asked surprised by his question. It's a logical question...So why did it make her so uncomfortable?

" Does Joon...know about Steven?"

" Yeh...sort of." She admitted guiltily.

" Oh my god, Emma." He sighed frustrated huff. " What does..." sort of" entail?"

"I told him," She hesitated. How could she tell him those horrible, humiliating things...?"That Steven and I ... we had a bad relationship..."

" A bad relationship??? Are you kidding me...bad...." Julian mocked. " Steven nearly killed you, twice and put you in the hospital about a hundred times...I would say that's a little more than bad..."

She couldn't reply. The horrible memory bubbled up from her mind gripping her throat with strong hands. No matter how many years passed, it still felt like a few minutes ago to her. Dark and cold those thoughts twisted her will... 

"Listen to me darling," He began with stern conviction in his tone. " I know what you went through was terrible and terrifying and I'm not going to pretend I even have the slightest idea of how you felt in those moments...but you have to tell Joon. Or he'll end up getting hurt trying to protect you... "

" How?"Emma squeezed her eyes shut trying to stall her pooling tears from spilling out, but it just caused them to fall quicker down her cheeks. Why was this happening now? She was just starting to feel normal again... Her heart that was once closed off was warming, opening up... It made her want to scream. Slowly her eyes cracked open again, stinging and blurry.

"However you can, lovely..." Julian added gently." But Just tell him."

" Jules..."

Her jumbled reply was interrupted by the front door bursting open and a snow dusted Joon hurrying through. He shivered bouncing his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the hook with one try. Her worried gaze followed him to the bench where he parked and briskly kicked off his boots on the mat.

" I think it got colder while I was standing out there...." He said, teeth chattering. " And it's snowing...again."

" He's back, Jules..." She whispered to her friend. Hands shaking. "Oh... my god..."

"Just do it... be brave." Her friend encouraged her softly. " Call me later...okay."

"Okay," She said weakly and there the call ended leaving her alone. 

She swallowed swiftly wiping the droplets from her cheeks before her roommate could see them and wandered stiffly back over to the couch.

Breathe Emma.

Joon approached blowing breath into his clasped palms to bring some warmth back to them. 

" Did...you find anything?" She asked doing her best to find a somewhat normal voice. 

" A few things..." He answered moving alongside her to share the arm of the couch. As he positioned himself next to her, his eyes wandered over her face suspiciously.

" Yeah? Like what?" She sniffled, dropping her phone on the cushions behind her.

" Footprints... and hand impressions on the windowsill." He said still studying her expression carefully."Definitely, a man and from the looks of it, he'd been watching a while..."

Be calm Em...Be calm, She coached herself, but the anxiety and panic were making her mantra ineffective. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and she couldn't control it no matter how much she wanted to. He'd seen them...touching...kissing. Steven would be furious. And if he catches her...she'll be punished for it.

" Anything else?" As if that wasn't enough? Her eyes met his unsteadily and with worry.

She wanted Joon to tell her everything would be okay and that all of this was her wild imagination. She didn't care if it was a lie; she wanted it to anything but him...

"Only a smell...one I won't have trouble sensing again because it was so foul."

" A smell?" She questioned. She didn't recall Steven having a gross scent about him. He was meticulously clean and demanded that everything around him be the same way.

" Yeh. Like stale gym clothes, cheap bourbon, and a greasy chemical ... like gas or oil."

" It can't be him then... Steven hated dirty things." She replied softly. "Any dirty things..."

" Do you think he has a helper?"

She shrugged. " I don't know..."

Then the weighty silence took over, neither of them spoke they just sat on the couch arm listening to the crackling of the fire. It was deafening. 

Emma had a feeling that Joon was waiting patiently for her to decide whether to tell him or not... He wasn't pushing or nagging for an explanation, he seemed completely content to sit beside her quietly. He was like that though...happy with the simple things.

Her aching heart sank deep into her stomach and laid there heavy. Things needed desperately to said...all the things that have been tormenting her for the last three years. 

" Joon..." She said softly staring down at her fingers.

" Hmmm?" 

She sucked a deep jerky breath preparing for what was to come.

"Are you going ask me?" Her words shook as she spoke them.

Slowly she felt him shift beside her. Maneuvering carefully, his warm hand slid into her palm, his fingers closing around hers and gently rested it on his lap.

" Do you want me to?" 

" Yes..." She breathed. " I don't know why... but it feels easier that way."

"Okay." Joon squeezed her hand. Suddenly she could feel his eyes on her. " Please tell me."

The air in the room seemed to vanish and she could only manage short small gasps.

"Alright..." Emma said sluggishly. " But first... I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." He was soft and tender as always.

"Once I dive into the dark parts of my head... and bring those horrible things to the surface...you have to promise me you won't say anything until I'm done." She stuttered."Because If I stop in the middle... I won't be able to find the strength to start again."

"You have my word." He assured her.

Emma met his gaze again, her eyes already filling with tears. "Okay...okay...okay." She felt sick and dizzy... How was she going to even start? The story was so long and embarrassing... " How, where do I start..."

Joon sighed scooting closer. Somehow, his closeness didn't make her nervous anymore, it comforted her. His warmth, his strength... She wanted to cling to it desperately.

"Koi'mey Ki, Na'Hanna,"(Ease your heart, My Moon) He said lovingly resting his free hand on her jaw

"Koi'mey Ki, Na'Hanna,"(Ease your heart, My Moon) He said lovingly resting his free hand on her jaw. "I know you're scared...and although those memories hurt like hell, that's all they are. Memories. Don't let them consume you.... Let go so you can live."

"It's hard..." She sobbed, leaning her cheek against his palm. 

Now her heart was hesitating. There can only be two out comes from her telling him, Joon hunting Steven down and beating him to death or... Joon realizing that she is too broken and beyond him to try and repair. 

"So hard. Everything he did...was to control me, humiliate me. How can you want to be with someone...that weak?"

He was a warrior for Christ's sake... His kind admired strength, power, and honor.

"Listen to me," Joon said, making sure her attention was focused on him fully. "No matter what happened between you and Steven, won't change how I feel about you. My heart isn't fleeting... I'm here for you...until you tell me to leave."

What the hell? Was he reading her mind or something? Can Harimaru do that?

"What are you saying...why would I want you to leave?" She sniffled quietly. They'd gotten so close...she didn't know if she could function properly without him anymore.

He smiled briefly at her comment." What I'm saying is... tell me whatever you're able to. I'll still be here when you're done. I promise."

The tremors in her body slowed to a fading pulse at the sound of his smooth voice. His words hit their target and gave her unexpected courage. Something she thought that she'd lost completely. 

With a new determination, she nodded exhaling a large breath. " Whatever I'm able to... I can do that."

Not everything, he wasn't asking for everything. He somehow knew she couldn't handle that. Joon needed an idea of what kind of a man her Ex was. What his strengths were, his weaknesses and manner. That wouldn't be too hard...right?

Joon bobbed his head moving his hand from her cheek and settled himself comfortably next to her.

You can do this, Emma. Just tell him whatever comes out...

"Steven," She blurted out finally, almost choking on his name. It made her sick and she hated saying it."Steven and I became the" popular couple" my freshman year in college. I was an art major for photography and he, he...was in the judicial program. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps as a federal arbitrator. And he had the brains and personality for it. He's smart...one of the reasons he's so dangerous. The other would be being ridiculously wealthy."

It's true money made the world go round... On many occasions, Steven used it and his daddy's power to cover up his little accidents...

Emma felt smothered and like she was about to fall over any minute. Though she continued, her eyes fixed on bookcase across the room.

"His dazzling charm managed to fool me for two months before I saw his true colors. I mean everyone on campus knew about his temper...but not many knew the extent of it. He always would flip over stupid stuff; breaking furniture, screaming and yelling like a lunatic..." Emma paused and shifted anxiously. "And unfortunately, I was unlucky enough to witness it up close and personal... Each fit seemed to escalate lasting longer and more violent. Though up to this point he never took it out on me. He said I was the only thing that calmed him..." 

"That didn't last,"Sluggishly she lowered her gaze to their entwined hands. " The first time, he'd come stumbling home late after a party with his bros, wasted and wanting... wanting..."

Her throat quickly closed up as she tried to speak. Why was the smell and sounds so vivid in her head? It was years ago... Why didn't it fade like the good memories? Why do only the bad ones stay??? It was completely disgusting how she could recall every, moment.... Her stomach lurched. 

" Sorry..." She croaked a raspy breath not daring to look up. Endless tears fell and she couldn't recall exactly when they started. "I'm sorry..."

The room was tense and awkwardly quiet. Joon had kept his promise, However. The only noise coming from him was uneven breathing. 

She needed to keep going... she had to.

"I tried to tell him no...and pushed him away, but he continued to persist. " Emma explained as her shaky fingers traced and retraced a thick line in her roommate wrist tattoo. The simple action unexpectedly helped to distract her. " He kept...touching and grabbing at me. This went on for a good twenty minutes before I'd had enough... I lost my temper and slapped him really hard in the mouth, splitting his lower lip. I kinda felt bad for hurting him... but no means no..."

Joon attempted to muffle a low growl in his chest with a loud exhale. It didn't work, she heard it clearly. The story hadn't progressed to the really bad part yet and he was already angry. 

"For a minute, Steven stood there, blood dripping off his chin; cold and eerily still.His eyes darkened like his emotions flatlined. The man I knew was gone....it was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen."She admitted softly. "When I opened my mouth to apologize ... he rushed towards me in an insane fury. I suddenly found myself being torn out of my computer chair by my ponytail and drug across the carpet to the cold kitchen tile. He slammed my body down roughly on the floor then loomed over; pacing back and forth muttering "Why're you making me like this?"

It was always my fault, every time he beat me, it was my fault.

" I...was paralyzed, by shock. My body hurt and I was scared, so scared I couldn't breathe. All I could do was cry, lay there helpless on the floor and cry..." Emma recalled vividly. " Steven became increasingly agitated as he paced, he rambled and every so often he'd tell me to shut up because he couldn't think with me whining. However I couldn't stop, I tried, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do...I was terrified. Steven continued to warn me to stop... I still couldn't. That's when he really lost it. Enraged he came at me again, kicking me in the ribs as hard as he could. Once, twice, three times? I lost count after a while... He beat me until I no longer could make any sounds."

Joon squeezed her hand gently bringing her back from the dark horrors to reality. And she was grateful for it. He wasn't here, that evil bastard wasn't here, Joon was and for now, she was safe. 

She was safe...

Emma breathed to steady herself and lifted her damp lashes to her roommate who'd been listening quietly. Her jittery gaze was immediately met with warmth, compassion, and sympathy. Not something she was expecting... 

 

 

Joon had a temper; a pretty fiery one. But unlike her Ex, Joon kept a tight control on it when he was around her. Occasionally he would raise his voice, though not often. Any anger or disgust he was feeling at the moment was well hidden behind those dark caring eyes. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking...

" I...spent the next few weeks in the hospital in and out of consciousness. I don't really remember much. Just the pain." She explained somehow managing to make eye contact as she spoke. Tear streaked, worn and completely a mess. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. "Steven told everyone that I had an addiction to caffeine pills and I often took too many to stay awake to study.... He explained, that night when he came home, he found me convulsing on the floor due to an overdose and quickly called the paramedics. When the doctors tested me... they found high amounts in my system. I'm not sure how that happened since I only drank one cup of coffee before hand... The MD's wrote it off and the case was closed."

Joon furrowed his brows breaking his cool exterior. His jaw clenched biting back the words he wanted to say. But he didn't, he didn't say anything...

Keep going, Emma. She sighed moving her gaze from him to the floor beneath her feet.

" After I was discharged, I took a long break from classes and went to stay with my aunt Carol in the countryside. I was there for almost six months before I got a message from Steven asking where I was... I texted him once saying we were over and that I never wanted to see him ever again." She said feeling a sudden heavy weight in her chest. " His reply." We'll see about that."

It was getting to hard, this part...was too hard.

" I...um.." She stuttered, breathless. Heavy, her chest was so heavy. " He..."

She was freezing up, the stress was too great and fear was taking over. It's surprising that she even got this far...

"Na'Hanna..." Joon's smooth tone broke into her tension, compelling her to look up.

He shook his head, gathering their hands up and pressing them against his chest. 

" Huh?" She sobbed.

"That's enough." He whispered softly, sincerely. 

Honestly, she was relieved he said something. Though the story was far from over, she somehow felt lighter. Him knowing even a tiny piece meant that he understood her better. If anything was going to happen between them, then there could be no secrets. 

Emma sighed with a nod.

Joon smiled, tenderly wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in close. There he cradled her worn out body, gently rocking her back and forth. Her heavy head rested on his chest, just listening to the beat of his heart.

"Rest now my little moon, you were strong enough for one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	23. Masters of the hunt

A week prior....

 

~There were very few moments that her mighty lord and husband Naska was vulnerable. Lying together in the bedchamber was one of them. The moment his large muscled body touched the silk sheets, he seemed to shed the powerful leader persona exchanging it for something softer. All his anxieties and toils were left at the door leaving only the man, a man living to love his woman. An endearing thought....but not something she was easily swayed by.   
Although Naska was divinely handsome, strong and completely in love with her... he held no challenge and was utterly boring. Not like his brother... 

She needed to get Joon back...

With the new and sudden intense fluttering of her heart, her motivation instantly peaked. Eniri absolutely had to set her plan in motion before Imsa decided to be valiant and inform Naska about their little visit from the day before. And Naska being the dumb suspicious brute that he was, would no doubt question her for hours about it. Not something she had time for.

After getting herself to the right mindset, she turned her high-powered wiles at the man lying next to her. Though he appeared somewhat distracted, his aura was calm.

Flashing an alluring smile, Eniri shifted onto her side and began playfully teased her mate's bare chest with her fingertips. Over and over again she traced the curves and valleys of his perfect torso; paying special attention to his sensitive scars along his sides and hip.

But there was nothing... No increased breath, no warmed skin or rapid heartbeat... he hadn't even looked in her direction. There was no response. She huffed frustrated. 

Despite her best efforts, he barely noticed her, his eyes were lost somewhere beyond the ceiling.

"Why so tense my love?" She purred softly hiding her growing concern. Was she already too late? Had the fiery wench already gotten to him?

"Hmm?" He hummed sluggish reply, still not giving her his full attention.

How aggravating... What could possibly more important than her? She quickly breathed to ease her anger. No, she had to focus.

"Naska..." With a gentle hand, she took his chin and shifted it towards her. " Where are you?"

His worried gaze blinked slowly, blankly at first, but soon softened when finally seeing her face. He sighed wrapping his strong fingers around hers. 

That's more like it... She smirked to herself. No one had the power to ignore her...no one.

" Forgive me..." He replied in a low murmur. " I'm here now."

She smiled crawling her body halfway onto his ribs. " What has you so occupied?"

Her mate hesitated, but after a second he spoke.

"The Elders called a bonfire." He stated factually, quietly peering into her eyes.

"Did they?" She asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Dread abruptly began squeezing her chest. There were only a few reasons why the elders of the clan would call for a hearth fire. War, ceremonial life bond, promotion of rank or...

Oh, God... Air choked her throat as she tried to swallow. Exile. Did they know? NO, wait they couldn't possibly know... or could they?

"Tonight." He added seriously. " They wish to discuss bringing Lady Imsa back into the square."

Eniri exhaled a puff of relief. She had not told him.... She was safe for the time being.

" Why would they do that?" Relocating her attention to their entwined hands. " Should she not be punished for speaking out against the grand shaman? We all know of her love for your brother, but why be willing to die for a man who doesn't love you back?"

"The heart compels us to do strange things..." He said somberly. "Our kind feels love like no other being in creation, We give selflessly with only the slightest hope of our "one" willing to giving us affection back. Some are lucky, but most are not."

She had to agree with that. Lying, stealing, killing... seemed to be a small price to pay for love.

" As an Oracle, she should have known what her future held... She was selfish to want to hold onto what was never hers." Eniri said lifting her eyes to meet her husbands. " Joon does not love her and never will."

He loves me...only me.

" Be compassionate, " He replied, tugging her closer to him. " She had already suffered a great deal..."

Eniri wanted to roll her eyes, but she defiantly fought the urge. Why did he talk about her so much? He and Joon both. It was disgusting. She wasn't pretty or sweet, had no talent other than reading the future... She was not so amazing.

Then it hit her like a hot lightning bolt.

This was it. She thought excitedly. The opportunity she was looking for. Just by showing a tiny bit of jealousy, her darling mate would practically tear himself apart looking for ways to make her happy again. He would do or agree to almost anything... 

She grinned to silently to herself. A far better strategy than surrendering her body over and over to get what she wanted. It took far too much stamina to please him and to be honest, she would rather run naked six times around the island... it would reward her much more pleasure. 

Yes...this would most definitely work.

Thrilled, Eniri steadied herself. She had to pull this off flawlessly for it to work. Naska wasn't smart but he was Harimaru and all Harimaru can read auras. Her halo needed to match her emotions or he would know she was lying.

Flawless. She breathed. Flawless.

"And I have not?" Abruptly pulling away from his warmth with a hurt tremor in her voice. She shot up in bed with her hand clasped over her chest. " I was the victim, your brother forced himself on me...I was the one dirtied and hurt, but you only feel sympathy for.. for... her. What am I to think?"

Naska flinched at her harsh tone, slowing rising up from the sheer blankets. His brows slacked as he reached for her.

"Eniri... I did not" He attempted to explain but she cut him off quickly.

" Yes, you did. " She continued her hearted rant retreating back from his touch. Instantly an ache streaked across his tense features. " Your tenderness towards Imsa has always waned my confidence. How can I be your one... when you are so compassionate to her?"

Anxious and eager to please his distressed wife, Naska carefully approached her on his knees apologetic. He paused beside her, head lowered his leaving his long silky black locks to hide his shame. His undeniable guilt.

He was playing right into her hands, though his reaction provoked a bit of regret... it served him right for caring for the bog frog so much. 

"Please..." He whispered softly, taking her hands lovingly once more in his. "Don't be angry with me... I was selfishly holding onto the last thin thread that connected me to my brother. I can never forgive him for what he has done to you...but he will always be part of me and I miss him."

Naska truly loved Joon a great deal and many in the clan say that a large part of him died when he had to give the order to cast him off. It's not a big surprise to see him clinging to someone that his brother cherished. Even though it's irritating she couldn't blame him for that... 

However, if his stubborn brother would have just submitted to her, the whole chaotic event wouldn't have happened. She and Joon would be lovers and she would still have Naska for the public face. It would have work famously... Stupid boy.

Eniri turned her face away shunning him. Just a little more....

He begged, inching closer. " Please...look at me."

She lingered drawing out the moment for a long while, then when she was satisfied with his desperation, she gazed at him from the corner of her lashes.

"Tehya..." (Beloved) Naska began clutching her fingers tightly. "How can I mend this?"

Victory.

Hesitantly, she pivoted her body towards him. " Am I..." Her words faint and shaking.

" Tell me..." He urged.

"Am I still your one?" She questioned, bringing him further and further into her web. " Your Tehya?"

He nodded, squeezing her hands between his. " Always and forever..."

She put on a weak smile. " Truly?"

Naska lifted their entwined hands to his heart placing her skin flush against his chest. " My heart only beats for you, Eniri. I swear on my life."

He meant it every word.

" Fine" She replied, slowly, timidly leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. Almost immediately he pressed his lips to her forehead kissing her many times before moving away. He was so burdensome. Had he no pride?

As she endured his barrage of affection, her suddenly teasingly whispered softly in her ear."How can restore your trust in me?"

She had to hold back her wicked laughter. How could someone be so naive? The leader of the strongest clan of nagual was easily brought to his knees by the fake tears of his wife. He wasn't a warrior... he was a fool. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day...

Imsa and the handmaid Tamia traveled nonstop from warm island Nagual to the United States. Day and night they flew shifting into various sea foul along the way. Seagulls, Albatross... any bird with a strong sturdy frame and the ability to quickly snatch food from the water with little trouble. There would be no stopping... they must reach the town Batton before Eniri did, there was no other option. However, Unlike Eniri, Imsa had the advantage of knowing exactly where to go. She had used the moon pool to study Miss Emma and her surroundings for many hours prior to her journey. 

Luckily, Imsa was born with memory that was keener than most. Once she laid eyes upon something, anything... that image would stay with her for the rest of her life. Like a snapshot in time for her to recall at her leisure. Handy in this situation.

See... I told you Joon-na. That one day my strange gift would come into use.

And now armed with the knowledge of the land she would undoubtedly arrive first. Her Highness would have to scramble around the coast for days to trying to find a dock and a place to rest for the night. Her servants would be exhausted.

Imsa was curious to what twisted lies she spewed in order to leave the island? Surely it was without Naska's knowledge... Although she did have the upper hand when it came to bending people to her will. Her control over people was sickening, a simple bat of the eyelashes and most men were crawling on the ground eating up every poisonous word she said. It's vile...and she wasn't going to get away with it any longer.

She destroyed Joons life, ... and is using poor Naska as a play toy. How can the fates allow this?

Imsa's stomach burned with anger thinking of all the trouble she has caused. Everything that woman has done has been completely for herself and she didn't care who she stepped on or hurt along the way... Including Joon-na. But this wasn't the time. Her mind needed to be fully attentive and aware. This place was not her home, it was unfamiliar.

The young Harimaru prophet landed carefully on a nearby tree stump to survey her surroundings with the timid Tamia just behind. Icy fluff bit at her talons while setting on a spot. Slightly breathless from her vigorous flight, she forced her sharp eyes to concentrate on the still environment.

Slightly breathless from her vigorous flight, she forced her sharp eyes to concentrate on the still environment

A frozen land, cold and covered in white. Skinny black painted poles held glowing caged lamps in the darkness. Their light was dim and only splashed muted gold on the slick concrete roads that disappeared somewhere off in the distance. Homes were shadowed and silent, sitting side by side to one another as if asleep. There was no warmth, no life.

My friend, she whispered feeling the sting of tears coming, How did you survive this empty place alone for so long? How hard it must have been... And she couldn't do anything to help. She nearly lost her life trying.

As she watched the area, a lone stranger shuffled by in the darkness, mumbling and reeking of spirits. The first person she'd noticed since they crossed over land. He wore an oddly distorted aura. It was flashing and pulsing like a lightning storm against the night sky. Were all humans this chaotic? It hurt her eyes to look at him.

No Imsa, concentrate, you have to find Joon, that's all that matters.

" My Lady...are you sure this is the place? It looks to be a wasteland." The soft, nervous words of her companion echoed in her thoughts. 

The only way to communicate while shifted was telepathically. A bit intrusive, but not at all painful.

Imsa shifted her head to the small seabird beside her and chirped. " Yes, I'm sure. Her home is not too far from this place."

" It's so cold..." Tamia whined shaking off her white feathers. " How do they survive this harshness? Arent these beings supposedly frail, soft and have no magic to aid them...?"

"They do not possess magic...but somehow the human race manages to excel and quite well."She replied slightly surprised herself." Most of the tales we heard as children were more than likely altered. The Elders didn't want us to be curious..."

" Hmmm." Tamia hummed with a lighter tone. " Why I wonder..."

" They fear for our clan's safety. Humans tend to act hostile towards anything they immediately don't understand... We to them we would be nothing more than monsters."Imsa explained." Our kind would be either caged and studied or slaughtered...there is no inmbetween."

"Seriously? How cruel..." She gasped scanning the area with sudden paranoia." I had no idea that Joon-na ended up in such a horrible place. My heart hurts thinking of what he must have endured..."

"Don't judge too quickly, Tamia," Imsa added. " It seems that not all of the inhabitants share the same views. Remember that it was a human girl that rescued our friend from death."

The maid hopped to the edge of the stump to get a better view of the road before them. "I...wonder," She trailed off for a moment then turned back to Imsa cocking her narrow head. " I wonder what type of person, Emma is... and does she know... I mean.. what he truly is?"

The Oracle snorted a laughed. " You may ask her yourself when we find her..."

" Do you think she will understand me, my Lady?"

" So many questions..." Imsa sighed annoyed by the maid's intense curiosity. " Please focus your mind so that we may get away from this bitter cold."

Tamia nodded her beak in agreement and adjusted herself on full alert. " Yes, my lady... what are we looking for?"

" A sign..." Imsa replied with a shiver. " Clover Run Ave."

After a long silence, Imsa's eyes found what she had been searching.

A blue metal square, framed by black and half covered by white.

" There! Clover Run Ave!" She exclaimed. " This is the path we must take..."

Hastily the two birds launched themselves from their perch and darted down the damp street with purpose. Dodging and weaving through the heavy drifts of snow towards their destination.

Hold on my friend...I will not allow her to hurt you again, I swear on my life. I will not fail you.


	24. I'm yours

* This chapter may contain"intimate and suggestive" triggers.*Discretion is advised.* 

 

~The outside world had become frigid and covered with a fluffy thick blanket of white. Snow continued to fall on the small town of Batton, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. A frozen winter wasteland that only got progressively more lonely and dark as the sun fell. Thankfully though, the weekend had finally came, which meant that venturing out was no longer necessary. So nature, for those two glorious days could do as it pleased.

Joon and Emma, free of any work obligations, decided to take full advantage of the time and finally relax. The two created a cozy nest before the crackling warmth of the fireplace camped out on the carpet, each to their own devices.

Joon lounged back lazily against the couch with his nose deep inside the pages of the latest mystery novel; his favorite and Emma stretched out on her belly noodling over a fresh book of crosswords. Both quietly cuddled up close and contentedly spending time with each other.

It was peaceful... and she was going to take whatever was given.

Emma sighed lifting her legs to the knees, crossing her ankles and swayed them back and forth to a random rhythm. She couldn't remember the last time she was this comfortable being next to someone. Even with Julian she always felt compelled to fill the silence with some sort of awkward conversation.

With Joon, tension, for the most part, was simply absent; a very surreal sensation for her. Her affectionate roommate was happy just to be, no talking, no need to fill the air with nonsense... One of the main reason she liked him so much. He didn't need all the extras...

Slowly her eyes meandered from the block covered page she'd been half entertained by, and snuck a peek at the man a few inches from her.

And as usual, no matter what he was doing he managed to be incredibly aesthetic.

It baffled her that he was completely perfect in almost every situation. Like how can a person be super sweaty and covered head to toe filth from working in a grimy old warehouse for nine hours and still be sexy? For god's sake, he made washing a sink full of dishes alluring...

As she inspected Joon further, she absently tapped the end of her pen against the smooth paper and contemplated the idea further.

Or perhaps she was just that lonely...

The laid-back Harimaru was positioned for maximum comfort. His long faded denim covered legs were stretched out across the fluffy rug, one slightly bent to accommodate the support of the book holding arm. The other arm, with his heather gray teeshirt sleeve, pushed halfway up the forearm, was laying along the couch cushions; fingers fiddling with the ring on his thumb. Shoulders, neck, sharply cut jaw all relaxed.

Lips...She halted a moment to linger, maybe a minute too long.

Lips, soft, strong and parted slightly.

And finally... that smokey dark gaze focused on the words written, with shiny bangs lightly veiling his quizzical brow. Whatever he was reading... he was totally into it.

Ridiculously attractive... She muttered to herself. How is it fair to...

"What?" Joon asked softly without looking away from his book.

Emma cringed with a jerk, her whole body tensed at being caught red-handed.

Damn his super sense...He always seemed to know when her eyes were on him...

" Huh?" She cameback, attempting to play off her oogling. However, the rising awkwardness in her voice was a dead giveaway to current her mischief. "Nothing...nothing."

She timidly averted her gaze to the floor where her unfinished crossword lay, in hopes that not having direct eye contact would ease the constriction in her chest. A plan that would have been successful if she didn't keep taking peeks at him every few seconds. Her tactic was counterproductive.

Damn it...

At her suspicious response, his attention wandered up over the edge of his thick novel and slowly rolled over her person as if he was deciding whether to believe her or not. His brow arched slyly before he lowered, closed and discarded the book off to his side.

"Then, why are you staring at me?" His question cool and smooth, with a hint of amusement.

Prickly heat crawled the length of her spine beneath her oversized lilac sweater that was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. Shrugging a sharp shiver, she attempted to shake off the itching.

Curse her nerves...

"Was I?" Deliberately continuing to focus on the black boxes covering the page all the while keeping him in corner of her vision. " Sorry... daydreaming again.."

" Really?" Joon teased lightly. " About what? You were looking a long time..."

Oh GOD!!! Her face burning with embarrassment, fortunately for her, the only light in the room was from the fire glow. Which was red...

He may not notice... Be cool...be cool.

" Hmmm?" Finally lifting her gaze to his direction. Playing dumb yeah that'll work...

A boyish smile curled at the corners of his lips as he leisurely slid himself alongside her. Leaning down, he asked his question again, this time softer and smoother like silky sweet honey. "Tell me?"

Her heart jumped wildly but she managed to keep control of her limbs. He drove her emotions crazy... Kindled them until they were on fire. And the nearer he came, the worse it got.

At the beginning, her anxiety driven by the fear he would be like most things in her life, painful. Although he quickly proved that this wasn't the case at all. She and the Harimaru became unexpected friends, and trust grew day by day... Along with more intimate feelings; switching her fear of him lashing out at her...into something completely different.

Longing?

Inhaling deeply, her eyes wandered over this handsome face,

Why was she holding back from him so hard? He'd been patient, understanding and tender... Never pushing her beyond where she felt comfortable... and even showing remarkable restraint where most men wouldn't have. For God's sake, they shared a kiss; several kisses and even more compassionate moments... How could she continue to be selfish and leave the obvious unanswered? It was just cruel.

He cared for her there was no doubt of that; he told her practically every day... But she hadn't confessed...not really. It wasn't right. and she couldn't let things hang anymore...

It was now her turn; time to put into words what her heart already knew.

You can do this

Emma swallowed down her trepidation and years of haunting trauma to speak as calmly as her shaking voice would allow." I was... just thinking of how...thankful I am."

Joon blinked slightly confused.

" Thankful?"

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she met him at eye level and carried on with her explanation.

" Yes..." She said timidly with a heavy stammer forcing its way through what remained of her courage, although she kept going... she had to." Thankful for you...being here with me."

His face hid no emotion. Warmth and compassion rushed to the surface swiftly, followed by the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

" Where else would I want to be?"He joked pointing at the snow piling up outside the window."This clearly is paradise."

The humor was appreciated and it helped the knots winding in her stomach. It was obvious that he was doing in an effort to break the strain in the atmosphere. She even laughed a little.

" Seriously..." She agreed. " Honestly, I'd want to be somewhere warmer..."

The lighthearted l expression shifted somewhat and something more sincere started seeping through...

" I don't know..." He remarked, his tone deepening and the humor quickly faded into the background. Faint warning bells rang in her head... but her thoughts were too distorted to pick up on it until Joon was already in motion.

His expression stilled, a heated dusky gaze set intensely on her as he reached between them and brushed his knuckles gently along the curve of her jaw. " Here... is plenty warm enough for me."

Emma drew in a rough inward gulp, one that shook her chest when finally exhaled. Hidden inside a war raged. Her frenzied heart battered her breastbone so hard it rattled her ribs like an old voodoo wind chime. She was melting from the inside out... with one touch.

Tell him... Tell him you love him. Emma, before it's too late...

Though she tried over and over again, she couldn't form words. All she could do was stare with things hanging on her lips that she wanted to so desperately to say. Her mind misplaced and completely absorbed with one thought and one thought only.

Kissing him...

~~~~~~>

The unsteady beat of her heart throbbed wildly in his ears constantly growing louder with each breath she took. Something had suddenly taken over his sweet Na'Hanna and whatever it was it was straining her senses. He'd only seen her like this one other time...

Fire in her aura, dizzy and fevered, flushed pink and contemplating something so intensely that her brows slid into a hard "v" shape. At this point, he couldn't tell if she was angry or anxious...

" Emma..." Lightly curling his fingers around her neck, he swept a thumb over her warming skin. " What is it?"

The unexpected sound of his voice caused her to jump a bit, though after her nerves cooled, her tiny hand came up over his and gently squeezed. Her once demure gaze now turned thirsty, her lashes swept up and she stare unrelentingly into his eyes.

A jolt of excitement suddenly arced through his chest kickstarting a fire that would soon burn out of control. He wasn't sure why she was looking at him that way...but,

"Then... stay with me."

She softly uttered a breathless plea before coming up and abruptly touching her mouth to his; innocently, delicately. A surprise powerful enough to stagger his resolve and force his eyes shut surrendering to the entirety of the kiss. Time stopped, rendering him completely helpless...

Her lips lingered there for a moment longer, timidly tasting and teasing his, then sluggishly retreated back a step, but still close enough to feel her hot breath fanning his face.

A minute passed, then another and another; both held in an intense silence. Greed consumed him. He wanted the feeling to last for as long as he could hold onto it and he did just that until the rush faded into the background; only then did Joon ultimately open his eyes.

When Emma again appeared before him, her gaze was directed down, somewhere on the carpet and seemed to be well focused there. 

The amount of strength and courage it must have taken for her to express her feelings like she did must have been overwhelming. Now she was dealing with the aftershock...

Give her a moment... let her settle. Though he was curious and excited, this was a huge step for her so he wasn't pushing...

What did she say though? Stay with her? 

" I know I'm broken with ups and downs... and.. and I'm absolutely scared to death by how much...I feel for you but..." She panted. " Can you... try to be with me?"

Now it was his heart that frenzied. The combination of sensations sparking in his body was almost enough to make him collapse on the floor. A declaration? His mind rejected it, accepted and rejected it over and over again. He longed for this... the words; so why was he suddenly hesitating? 

Please be real... Please...

Fate had always been cruel when it came to things he desired, he didn't want this time to be the same. He loved Emma and knew he would go mad without her...

Be cautious, gentle... He coaxed himself. 

Slowly lifting her chin and eyes to him, the timid girl waited for his answer. Quiet and anxious.

Joon blinked at her slowly for a moment saying nothing. Bringing his other palm up, he settled it on her jaw. Her gaze mooned, pupils widened, watching his every move carefully.

Then with perfect fluidity, he inched his face closer until just a thin space was left between them, his eyes never shifting from hers.

He was deliriously drunk, wavering and pushing himself to the limits, however somehow he managed to keep his base urges in check for just a few seconds longer

"I'm yours, Na'Hana," He whispered against her lips. His reply sincere and passionate leaving no room for uncertainty. " For as long as you want me."

Within the swell of emotions flooding her, she let out a soft smile. Relief of his accepting her and a new found worry of things to come. Undoubtedly she was pleased with his response.

As his sweet Emma wept, Joon leaned in and tenderly claimed the kiss he'd been so longing for.


End file.
